Interview with the Past
by bymak
Summary: Jack and Sam get a chance to clear out the past with an interview that might change the way people look at them. (Give it a try, I am awful bad summarizing)
1. Introduction

So, first.. If someone out there wants to (please) beta this… I will really appreciate it. It will be the longest thing that I wrote in English. Second, I was writing two or three fics and I realized that they all used the same background of sorts, therefore I decided to change my approach to it (them?)

Third, It will take time. Supposedly right now I am working on my thesis, supposedly being the key word. I know I have to copy and paste most of what I already did, but, I don't like it to be messy, so I will review it and post it where I am pleased enough with the next chapter (sorry in advance)

Last, but not the least…. Sadly, I do not own Stargate, Stargate SG-1 or whatever other thing that I might find myself using around here. Otherwise, we will have Sam and Jack hooking up like rabbits and Stargate would be still running free…

Ok, I'll shut up now and let them do the talking…. All reviews are highly appreciated since they will help me to improve the history, and most of all my (lack of) English studies.

Cheers.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

He descended the transport on a land that was quite similar to Greece, or at least to what he thought Greece should look like since he never actually went there. The dizziness of the travel finally started to diminish. He looked at the horizon and saw the population of the land looking at him and then to the following passengers that came out.

Cries of happiness and screams of joy were exchanged in front of him. But he was the only one that didn't have someone waiting for him. He actually was here to find someone. A cool wind moved his black hair as he stood at the side waiting for the multitude to diminish. Once he thought that he would be able to leave without harm, he grabbed his duffel bag and got out of the ship port.

"Hi, you are not from here?" a soft voice said and he turned around. The soft voice belonged to a beautiful blonde girl that looked not older than 30; by her side a tall man scrutinized him.

"Uh, no"

"So newcomer; what brings you to this estranged planet?" she said with a smile.

"I'm looking for the Council Members O'Neill and Carter" the couple in front of him exchanged a glance and she nodded.

"And you are?" the man asked.

"I'm here to clean their names"

"How so? I didn't know they were dirty, " she said.

"Well, apparently Earth is beginning to de-classify some things and there are being not too 'calm' with the situation of the Council Members. I just want to hear their story; the true history from the lips of those who actually lived it"

"So you are a journalist then, " she affirmed again looking at her companion. "You'll have to go up that hill and when you find a gate; then you'll know you have arrived to your destination"

"Oh, thanks… who are you? If I may ask"

"You may ask" the girl smiled.

"But it doesn't mean that we will answer" the man said and before the journalist could say anything else, the couple disappeared into the still leaving crowd.

He looked at the hill the woman had pointed him and sighed. He looked around trying to find a way to go there, like a cab, tube, or whatever means they could have for fast transport in the land. But he disappointingly found nothing, at least nothing that he knew and decided that a walk was in order.

SGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGS

"I heard that they would finally bring the Stargate out it kind of is already way passing that point. But I never believed that we would get to see the day that they would declassify our past" he said to his wife.

"Well, I guess that 100% humans are finally evolving; or maybe the constant exchange with other planets has them wondering if what they hear out there is actually true"

"Ok, but what do you think we should do about him, " he said, pointing to the guy that they just left behind; brown eyes looked straight into blue ones.

"I think it's time to come out of hiding"

"I have to agree"

With that; the seemingly young couple pressed their bracelets and disappeared to their home at the top of the hill, behind a gate…. Where they will be expecting a journalist to come and dig their past.

45 years had come to pass since the last year of his work at the SGC, before he was transferred to the Home World Security, 45 years had come to pass since her first last day at SGC and they both knew this for sure since 44 years had come to pass from the birth of their first born when he was 53 years old and she was 37.

14 years had come to pass since the last time they saw the Earth. 14 years since they came to this planet to be what they were destined to be according to the 4 Races. 14 years had come to pass since they took their place as the Council Members representing the 5th Race.

But then again, time wasn't something that worried to the 97 years old man or to the 81 years old woman. It used to… but that was something on their pass and 37 years had come to pass since that date back in 2013 when they were called for that mission that changed their concept of time forever.

And that wasn't something there were going to dwell into now; knowing full well that their looks, forever stuck at the end of the maturity of their bodies, would be one of the first questions to be brought up by that journalist that would get to their gates in a couple hours. Giving them enough time to prepare for what was at stake for them.

They might not be living on Earth anymore, but their kids (at least the ones legally adults) did and growing up under the Earth's standards they knew full well what your parent's situation could cause to your own under Earth's idiosyncrasy.

An hour later, the gates opened to let the black haired reporter in to the Council Members lands. He turned around to thank the man that got him a ride to the gate, but the guy wasn't there anymore; before he could move forward a voice interrupted him just like in the morning

"Hi, they are expecting you, " said a girl that looked like a younger version of the woman that he saw that morning on the port. She smiled at him.

"They are?"

"Yes, they knew you would be coming. I take that Randall gave you a ride?" before he could actually answer she started walking and he almost had to ran to follow. "They asked Randall to bring you up; the walk from the port can take a full day if you don't know your way"

"Oh, that's why someone coming down the hill actually stopped and returned uphill" He said and she smiled "So, may I ask your name?" to this she smiled brightly

"You may ask…" she turned to open the door "but I might not answer. This way please"

The door opened to a white marble corridor that ended on a bright hall. At the end of the hall, two staircases surrounded the area leading to; he supposed, was the living part of the house. Similar corridors parted to right and left and she moved to the right one. They passed a couple doors and then she opened the last one.

The room was a gigantic space, the left and right walls were covered on a book case covered with books on a library fashion in front of each wall a mahogany desk occupied the center. The last wall was mostly windows, beside the left desk window a telescope stood right next to comfortable looking black leather sofa. On the right window, all sorts of equipment that he never saw before was organized on a high table. In the middle of that wall, glass doors lead to a garden covered with all sorts of weird flowers ending on a glass gazebo hanging off the end of the cliff.

He looked in awe how the position of the structure gave you the sense of floating, the glass floor, allowing seeing the sea beneath it and the glass walls, allowing seeing the sun setting on the horizon and at the center of the gazebo, looking to the sun setting a couple stood elegantly.

He had brown hair and was taller than her, dressed in a white linen pants and a flowery shirt. She was dressed with a blue summer dress and her long blonde hair was dancing freely with the wind brought by the open windows.

"Hello there, can we have your name?" the woman said just as they entered the gazebo. "Thanks Aila, we will take it from here, " she smiled sweetly to the girl.

"Mom; Dad; I'll let you know when dinner's ready then" They nodded and she left

"We are still waiting for your name, Mister" the man said.

"I'm Malcolm Wells. You talked to me this morning! Why did you bring me here if you knew beforehand who I was looking for?"

"Because you wanted to talk with the Council Members" he stated and then he pointed to them.

"I don't get…" he started and the man just raised his hand.

"We ARE the Council members that you are looking for, " he said

"I'm Samantha Carter and this is my husband Jack O'Neill" the woman said and extended her hand for him to shake it.

"You are?"

"Yes" they both nodded.

"That's unexpected"

"How come?"

"You don't look…."

"Old?" Jack supplied, Malcolm nodded "Yeah, well, it's a long story"

"We talked with Alex and she told us that what you said this morning is true. Therefore, we decided that we will give you our version of the history. Although, we will ask you to sign a confidentiality agreement that you won't publish any part that we might say that isn't declassified. Is that fair to you?"

"Absolutely"

"Then, let's go back to our office. There you can set whatever you need to set and get the ball rolling" Jack said clapping his hand.


	2. Old times

They went back to the room that he passed before wondering where they would fit. Before he could dwell much in it, Sam pressed some buttons and her side of the room was pulled half way up. Under it, a full lounge room with all and a fireplace appeared.

"You believe this will do?" she asked him and he nodded in awe. Sam and Jack moved to the large couch and sat close to each other. Malcolm puts the recording equipment on top of the table and all of the sudden a couple things came out of it surrounding a square area. Sam smiled. Jack just negated with his head.

"Um… this is special recording equipment; it will…" Malcolm started

"It will take a 4 dimension recording of the area. The things that flew away are the marks for the limits of the space to be recorded; everything in between the area will be recorded as it is. Allowing to look like we are real; just like old movies, but with the enhancement that this actually can be reproduced as a hologram giving the viewer the impression that he is present" Sam finished.

"Don't even go there, " Jack interrupted before Malcolm could say something more. "It's one of the doohickeys that Sam helped to develop. Just start, please. Dinner will be served soon and we would really like to get this done sooner than later"

"Of course; can you state who you are?"

"I'm Samantha Carter, please call me Sam"

"I'm Jonathan O'Neill, Jack to everybody that wants to live, " he smiled and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Let's start from the beginning, then; how long have you met"

"We met a long time ago. Back in 1995"

"We both ended up in the same hospital room for reasons that we won't be disclosing. We became friends and two months later we both parted ways."

"According to the file that I got of you your eldest daughter was born in 2005; that would be 10 years later. What happened?"

"With a twist of fate and a mock of destiny, we met again in 1997"

"And according to your marriage license you didn't get married until 2005 either; I take it wasn't love at first sight? " He completed.

"Actually, it kind of was… but as she told you; someone up there was pissed up with us"

"We met again when we both were reassigned to the SGC"

"Ok, so you were reassigned to the same base"

"And he was my Commanding Officer"

"And she was my Second in Command"

"Oh, I see now the twist of fate that you mentioned… ouch. How long?"

"Those eight years"

"Eight years, wow… there are rules about having a relationship with your subordinate or boss in the military. Did you start an affair?"

"No" they both said no rush in their voice.

"When did you know you were in love with each other?"

"I knew that I had a crush on him after the first week at the hospital, but I kept it to myself since at the time he was still married. Two years later, I had to make myself believe that he was good as death in order not to fall in love with him but I failed miserably"

"For me it was somewhat the same I first thought I just developed the hot's for her. I mean, look at her and tell me that's unthinkable; she was funny and beautiful and so young… and I was married and in love with my wife. Then fate intervened again and I was single and she was my second and a look in her direction told me that it wasn't just the hot's"

"We just both assumed that the other had no interest in the other on that way. Deny to yourself something, it's really easy if you get as much practice as we had. So we didn't do anything"

"People started a rumor that we had something going on but nothing was founded at the time. We were really just good friends and we both were on denial"

"Then on a mission he got stuck on another planet and I was back on Earth. That was my breaking point; there was no denying how I felt after that. I did everything in my power to bring him back; I even had to be ordered to bed and to eat I didn't leave base for a couple months. I actually didn't know how much time had passed, I just wanted him back. Once he was back; well, then I had to force myself to deal with the fact that I was deeply in love with him and there was nothing I could do to stop it and there was also no way that I would act on those feelings. I respected him too much to throw his career out of the window"

"See, at that point of time I knew what I was feeling and I felt the same way that she did. I considered letting her know, but I wouldn't dare to risk her career. At that point in time, I knew how I felt, she knew how she felt, but there was this huge thing stopping us..."

"You careers?"

"No, the fact that we didn't know how the other felt"

"Then everything became more complicated" they exchanged a grim glance

"We were faced with the other feeling by a mission gone awry around the fourth year"

"How awry, it was?"

"We finished setting a bomb and we were running out of the place; something went wrong and I got stuck inside the ship trapped by a laser wall"

"And I was at the opposite side"

"Therefore, you were confronted by fate on saving yourself knowing that she would die"

"Yes"

"Did you leave?" Both shook their heads no

"He didn't leave me, I scream him to run, I asked him to save himself and he kept fighting with the controls. I knew that I couldn't watch him die, he had to live"

"And I couldn't leave her to die"

"So for the longest couple of seconds, we just stood staring at each other; with that look we learned all that we had been hiding from the outside and then a power cut affected the area, the moment was broken, the wall was down and we ran for our lives"

"So year four out of eight… now you know about the other feelings; what did you do?"

"We kept it in the room. We chose to work together. It was a no brainier actually"

"Are you telling me that you purposely chose to bury your feelings for each other?" They nodded.

"It was hard for both of us and it was hard on our friends that wanted us together. Then at year seven we actually tried to settle" Sam said, looking at her hands

"She dated and even got engaged with a cop and I dated an Agent. Thankfully Dad knocked some sense in both of us before passing"

"What did Dad O'Neill say?"

"Actually, it was General Jacob Carter; Sam's dad. He reminded me that there were options."

"And he reminded me that good things are worth to fight for"

"So you finally got together?"

"No, but we did start to go out more with Daniel and T, our closest friends and teammates. We started to share more and to know more about each other"

"Like dating with chaperones" Malcolm stated

"Exactly, then we finally got our chance. We talked about it; we moved some connections and we knew that they would grant us just a couple of days of freedom to do what we planned"

**2005**

"They won't let you resign… I'll resign"

"No Sam, you don't get it? They won't let you resign either"

"I can't go back, Jack, " she whispered to him.

"I can't go back either"

"So what..."

"They offered me… us a solution"

"And why I take that we won't like it?"

"We don't... But it's better than nothing"

"If it is better than nothing, then let's do it"

"You didn't even hear the offer yet"

"I don't care"

**2050**

"What did you do?"

"After way to many retirements letters rejected; we both got a retirement approved for exactly 4 days"

"You retired?"

"Yes, we moved some connections to figure out a way since all the retirement letters were rejected before. So we got ourselves a window. I wrote my retirement letter… I Brigadier General Jonathan Jack O'Neill blah blah blah and Sam's was something like 'hereby Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter… blah blah blah' I signed and approved hers and passed mine and hers to my CO. He just told me 'you know I've waited this moment for eight long years, it's about time, son' "

"Seven days later I was; for all intents and purposes Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Head of Research and Development stationed in Nevada and he was Mayor General Jack O'Neill, stationed at DC as Chief of Home world Security"

"But something changed"

"We got married. There are no regulations against married people working on the same command line"

"Then; why keep the secrecy?"

"We knew people from D.C and they "politely" asked that we kept our last names and told us that no one should know about our involvement. It was dangerous not only because of the scuttlebutt that being married to my CO would cause, but for the nature of our job. We needed to keep quiet if we didn't want to endanger each other"

**2005**

Washington D.C

"General Jumper, sir"

"I believe that congratulations are in order for you?"

"Yes, sir" they grinned

"General O'Neill; you will be asked to present in two weeks to take over Hammond's command with a promotion to Mayor General. Colonel Carter you will take over Area 51 R&D command as previously intended. I don't know how long I would be able to keep you there and I know that you probably want to change your name Colonel, but if you do… you will raise all sorts of questions. You don't need that; so I will ask you to remain as Carter at least for the USAF purposes."

"What if we have children?"

"As I already told the General; if your children are as special as our allies thought they would be; then protect them will become a matter of national security. However; they can't be recognized as O'Neill's kid's that will get too much attention over you two. I know is too much to ask given all that you did for the Earth, but if we don't act like this… we will end up being investigated for favoritism and God knows what else and it's not only your career anymore. Even though that we are the ones that won't let you go"

"We understand, sir... We don't like it, but we know that it only could happen this way"

**2050**

"I don't understand why would that be a security issue?"

"If someone wants to hurt you, Malcolm; really hurt you… who do you think that it will go after? You? Or your loved ones?"

"I see, so you are in D.C probably really hard to get to you… but she is in Nevada. People disappear every day from there"

"Exactly and I was stationed at Nevada for a year"

**2005**

"Congratulations Colonel Carter; you appear to be about three months pregnant now"

"Two months"

"Excuse me?"

"It has to be two months, actually 7 or 8 weeks. That's the only probably date"

"So you have a big one coming along"

**2050**

"I got many calls from SGC; they wanted me back, but my pregnancy effectively took me out of gate traveling. Since back then we didn't know much about it"

**2005**

"Hi, Cameron" She says as soon as she spots him

"Hey, Sam, it's good to see you."

"Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. We have been up to our ears double-checking the new hyper drive and then the uplink was jammed with the long-range plotting program being transmitted by the Asgard… No need to bore you. How you been? You look good."

"Thanks. Listen, Sam… come back and rejoin SG-1." She laughed at this

"I heard you'd been given command. Congratulations."

"I'm not kidding. You can keep an eye on R & D in your spare time, just like you always have. Besides, Dr. Lee is pouting because you got the post over him."

"Really?" she asked, surprised

"No, I made that up."

"I have my reasons for wanting this job."

"I had my reasons for wanting THIS job. One of them was working with you and please, do not say, "that's nice.""

"We'll still work together."

"It won't be the same. What if the world needs saving?"

"Well, if the world needs saving, I will be there doing what I can."

"What if the world needs saving because I screwed up 'cause you weren't here in the first place?" She looked puzzled at the comment. Mitchell sighed and looked around to see if anyone else overheard.

"How about we pretend I didn't say that?"

"Done."

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter to the bridge; Lieutenant Colonel Carter, please report immediately to the bridge."

"Sorry, I gotta go."

"Yeah; I'll buy you breakfast when you get back on solid ground."

"You're on. Talk to you soon." As soon as the video was off, she raised and rubbed her back while walking to the bridge. She definitely had a very good reason for this job and most likely to not return to the SGC for a good couple months.

**2050**

"You stayed at Area 51 until your daughter's birth and after a couple months you were out to Colorado Springs again and you now, half country away; find yourself missing not only your wife but your daughter"

"Yes and the worst part was that I couldn't even tell anyone. I did manage to scape to be with her after the birth. However, I didn't manage to be there for the birth"

"Well, we never expected that she will be born so soon"

**2005**

"Come on, Ms O'Neill you have to push now!"

"I don't want to push! I want my damn husband!"

"I see the head, the body is coming, ma'am… push again!" the doctor said

"We tried to reach him, but it was impossible… please, ma'am you have to push" the nurse said

"I hate the US Air Force!"

"Come on ma'am... Just a couple more"

"Congratulations Ms O'Neill, it's a girl! And she is completely healthy for a 7 month birth"

Outside Sam's delivery room

"We are here to transfer patient Samantha Carter"

"There's no Samantha Carter in this hospital, ma'am"

"This is Samantha Carter; she was brought here to give birth" She said, showing a picture of Sam

"And you are?"

"I am Dr. Carolyn Lam. I am her Doctor"

"This way Dr"

"Carolyn? What are you doing here?"

"We are transferring you to a military hospital"

"They didn't have you on the list… you know why?"

"The only id on my purse was my driver's license; they have my 'civilian' name not my 'military' name"

"I have no idea what are you talking about"

"Dr. Lam, here you have Ms. O'Neill's folder, I mean Ms Carter"

"You can't say anything to anyone Carolyn"

"So I guess that's the reason why your kid may or may not be a national security issue?"

"She is a national security issue"

"Why do you say that?"

"She has the ATA gene"

"Is he coming?"

"They will give him four days leave starting tomorrow"

"Do you have the name?"

"Yes. Alexia Grace Carter"

**2050**

"Ok; so you have a kid… what happened next?"

"I think that what happened next was dinner" Aila interrupted them.


	3. Kids

Morning came too soon that day; in the master room the couple stretched themselves into their partners hug; exchanged a nice sweet kiss and proceeded with their daily routine. After breakfast they moved back to their shared studio and they were engrossed on their own hobbies; meaning Sam was taking parts out of something and Jack was playing with his yo-yo; when the door opened again and Malcolm greeted them.

"Morning Malcolm; just let me finish this one out and we can proceed"

"I was thinking that we could do it in the gazebo, what do you say Sam?" Jack asked

"Sound's lovely. Why don't you two go ahead and make it happen, I'll join you in 5"

The men went out and at the gazebo Malcolm once again set his recording equipment. Jack in the meantime pressed one of the walls and a sofa came out of apparently nowhere. At Malcolm surprise Jack simply shrugged.

"The walls aren't actually glass, they are just seeing trough. It's a new product that we were testing and we kind of like everything hidden so the space looks bigger." Sam said taking a seat next to Jack.

"Awesome, let's start"

"Yesterday, we went through your first years. We stated that the two of you never had an affair and that you actually got married. How did that work? Did your friends know?"

"No one knew that we were married" Jack stated

"Well, they knew that we both got married… but they didn't know that we had married each other. Does that make sense to you?"

**2005**

"Sam, are you for real? You married a guy that you met in Vegas; not even a month after getting there?"

"What did you expect me to do, Daniel? Wait for something that might never happen?"

"I… You… What about Jack?"

"He's married too. Didn't you get the memo? I did!"

"But why settle Sam? Why?"

"Because I think we deserve a chance at being happy; Daniel! Don't you agree?" she sighed "Look; you can be happy for us. We are happy. This is far from what we dreamed but at least is something"

"Sam! You can't be serious!"

"I am being serious Daniel! And I will really appreciate if you could actually be happy for me. I love you Daniel, you are the brother that Mark never was for me, but I am sick tired of having this discussion every time you call. I did it. I'm married; you can either be happy for me or just stop calling me"

"I am happy for you Sam. I just… I always thought that Jack and you were meant to be"

"Well, let's say that fate has a weird sense of humor"

**2050**

"We came up with the story that we both got married in Vegas. We knew that at the moment we told them that we were getting married to someone else they would flip. So that we did; then we took a red eye to Vegas and got married"

**2005**

"Hey Jack, what's wrong?" Daniel said entering the room, followed closely by Teal'c and Sam.

"Well, I just want to let you all know that I'm getting married soon"

"Wait! What? You guys are finally getting married?"

"No Daniel… I am getting married"

"You are?" Sam said softly

"Yes. I met her when I went to DC to talk with Hammond last time. She makes me happy; we are getting married in two days"

"What's the rush, Jack?"

"I'm getting old… too old to wait, " he stated. Before Daniel could start his tantrum about love. Sam cleared her throat.

"I… I also met someone when got to Vegas. He is a politician; he asked to marry him on Friday…."

"You have more sense into you than he has; you did say no, didn't you?" Sam denied by the head.

"So what's with the rush!"

"He's starting his campaign and wants to get married before the press starts harassing him"

They parted their own ways after that meeting, after hearing an earful from Daniel, Jack somehow managed to get to the airport on time to the flight that they had booked the week before; when they made the ball roll with the help of Hammond and General Jumper. They got their resigning papers approved that morning; he rushed through the airport security easily since he had nothing more than his normal duffel bag and a huge smile on his face. He sprinted to the gate and stopped once he spotted her.

Not only had she looked extremely beautiful. It was the first time since he met her than he was free to run to her and kiss her senseless and that was exactly what he did.

They talked most of the flight until Sam's eyes started to close so he pulled her to him and some hours later he awakened for the first time to a Sam that he was able to admire and kiss good morning. They got to her place, shared a nice breakfast; they both showered and then they parted to a Chapel to get married to the love of their lives.

**2050**

"And when they found out?"

"Let's keep it for another day?" Jack asked hopefully

"They found out in 2020… let's say that they weren't too happy and they were extremely happy at the same time"

"Ok, let's move on then. Why did you decide that it was time to act?"

"See… on the previous years; we encountered some powerful enemies, but that year, we finally were able to see the end of the fight. The Replicators were pulverized and the Jaffa's were taking charge of the last Goa'ulds"

"Everything was quiet in the galaxy" Jack smiled

"Then two years later, Daniel and Vala got themselves in another situation and the Ori issue started; I was moved back to Colorado where I was the head of Research and Development and the 2IC of my former team"

"So two jobs, huh?"

**2006**

"Can you sincerely say that I am not being punished?"

"You are not being punished"

"So why after having a command I am going to be the 2IC of my former team! Is not that I don't like Cameron but I was already out of SG1 not looking forward to go back to it and now they are sending me like a second! It has to be some sort of punishment"

"Is not your command because Mitchell already took the job, Sam and not because they are punishing you, " he said trying to reason with her. She looked at him firmly "Well, yeah, it does sound like a form of punishment… I'm sorry Carter. I can't do anything but if it serves to you; I am really glad that you will be out saving our galaxy again"

**2050**

"The real issue was that the only one that knew about Alexia was T and Dr. Lam. So my return to the SGC was kind of tumultuous"

**2006**

"Walter! Page Colonel Carter to my office"

"Yes, sir!"

"Colonel Carter I don't know why your kid is a matter of national security or why you just can't let her with her father and what I really don't know is why the top brass just accepted that it is a valid solution to send your four months old kid to the Hak'tyl world before you embark to any of your missions but that's what they did"

"Thanks sir… I really appreciate this and sir" she sighed "Alex has the ATA gene and the Tok'ra marker; that's why. She already showed some signs of having the ATA so I can't leave her with someone that doesn't have the proper clearance and the father; well sadly that was deemed as impossible; sir"

"I see… so Colonel what does your team have to say about this?"

"They don't know... Yet, sir"

"Are you telling me that you have more than 24 hours here and your team doesn't know about the kid at the day care?" She just nodded for an answer

"You have until tomorrow to let them know, Colonel. They will accompany you to take her to Ish'ta. I believe that Teal'c knows of this?"

"Yes, sir. In fact Teal'c, Dr Lam and you are the only ones at the SGC that know about her, sir"

**2050**

"It was one of the hardest things I've done since I was sharing her with them, but I wasn't telling the whole truth. Have you ever been in that position, in which you know something that you are dying to share with your friends but you simply can't do it?"

"I can't say I have"

"Well, it's awful. Anyways they took her in gladly; she was the "something good' that my "no good" relationship brought. Then two years after my return to the SGC, I got transferred to Atlantis; on my first months there I discovered that Terran was on his way"

**2008**

"Doctor Keller"

"Colonel Carter? What can I do for you?" Sam grimaced

"It's kind of personal"

"Okay, so Sam what can I do for you?"

"You know this is my third month here, right?"

"Yes; that's why we are having a three month visit with Mr Woolsey"

"Don't remind me about that"

"So it's not about the visit. Three months, so you are here for your depo provera then"

"Yeah... Not really. Can we talk in a 'private' private?"

"Sure; let's go to my office"

"It's not about my depo provera. In fact, if that worked as expected, then I wouldn't be here right now"

"I don't get it"

"I need an ultrasound to be sure that I am well"

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I am four and a half months pregnant and I haven't had the 18 weeks control. I need you to do it so I can calm myself about this, " she said at once

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes, why do you think that I am using a larger uniform?"

"I didn't think about it. Do you know who the father is?"

"Of course, he is Alex's father too; remember the husband that I mentioned once?"

"Oh yes! Well, Sam let me arrange stuff around and I'll let you know"

"Dr. Keller I don't have to make an order for you not tell anyone, don't I?"

"Your secret is safe with me, Coronel, don't worry. Well, at least until you have to say it"

**2050**

"So you were pregnant abroad. What happened with Alexia?"

"We had to make a decision, there"

**2008**

"I'm sorry Colonel, but that's a no"

"Sir, with all due respect it is a matter of national security and if the Air Force won't give a solution for this, I am giving one. It's an easy deal and we already know that, except for the Air Force all the other parts agree. Can you at least verify it with someone, sir?"

"I'll do that, Colonel… but try to think about other solutions to this"

"There's another solution, but they won't like it either"

**2050**

"Well, we managed to convince the top brass that it was safer for Alexia to come with me instead of staying on Earth. Or at least that was what we thought at that time"

"It was quite the fight, if I must say, but at the end they couldn't come up with a better solution for that; not that they actually wanted another solution"

**2008**

"Colonel, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" Sheppard asked to Sam that was waiting in the gate area.

"I'm expecting a cargo" she responded as it was the most normal thing to do at 4AM in the Pegasus galaxy.

"At this time of night? Four days after your arrival?"

"Yes, John." She said with a smile

"And no one else can handle this cargo?"

"This cargo it's very important to me and only I can receive it" She said and at that moment the first chevron locked in

"I thought that you didn't bring much; so I bet that is the rest of your stuff"

"Hmm hmm" she said not paying enough attention to him, but mostly looking at the progress of the gate.

"I guess I just stay out of your way and see"

Two boxes came through the gate followed close by a duffel bag and two medium size containers, then the gate shooshweed once last time. This time a huge person came thru; John stood rooted in place amazed by the height of the person; he couldn't see much in the semi darkened room that was the Stargate room at that time of the night.

"Mommy!" the scream really didn't match the giant at all. That's when John decided to approach,

"Colonel Carter, I brought your treasure"

"Thank's so much Teal'c, was she good?" she said, taking her daughter into her arms

"Of course, mommy! Wow! Hoc simile domum!" (this is similar to home)

"Alex, English." Sam admonished

"Sorry mommy. I will learn much here, I like this place"

"Ohm; Alex this is Colonel Sheppard; Colonel Sheppard, my daughter Alexia Carter"

"Bonus occurret vobis, sir"

"Alex!"

"He has it mommy, doesn't he speak it?"

"No, honey. People that have the gene not necessarily speaks ancient"

"Oh! Nice to meet you, sir. Sorry if I was impolite with you, " Alex said smiling sweetly

"Colonel Carter, can you point me to your accommodations? I will drop Alexia Carter properties there"

"Sure thing; Alex, will you be good and walk with me to our room?" the little girl nodded; Sam left her on the floor and then took the duffel bag and one of the boxes while Teal'c took one of the big ones and a small one. They looked around and found John staring at them

"John, can you help us with the last one?"

"Sure."

"Teal'c safety measures are up to date?"

"Yes and yes; Colonel Carter I will come for her if needed"

**2050**

"Back to Terran, you figured out that you were pregnant while being on Atlantis. When did you learn about it?"

"I developed a way to pass messages under the subspace message. So; on our weekly meetings I would pass him a video and he would pass me a video. That way Alexia managed to meet her daddy and that's the way that he learned"

**2008**

"Bye daddy!"

"I'll never get over the fact that we are having a secured secure video conference" Jack sighed to the other side

"It's the best that we got, " she said, knowing really well what gigantic effort was having these conferences. He normally would put videos in a secret folder and she would take them out and show them to Alexia after viewing them herself.

"I know, I'm not complaining… you look good"

"Yeah, sure, anyways he will be out next month; just like his sister"

"Ya think?"

"Yes. He is already in position"

"Goddamn! I'll see what I can do… Sam?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I love you and I am sorry that we have to do it like this"

"I love you too, and hey! I think that two kids are better than if we didn't do it this at all"

"True! Well; back to the meeting… how did I unscrambled this thing?"


	4. Atlantis

They took a break before lunch to freshen up and after lunch they moved the recording back to their studio since it was cooler than the gazebo. After setting up; Sam and Jack went back to their position siting relaxed next to each other.

"I bet the presence of Alexia in base was something that would bring some issues"

"Yes. I had to put an end to it on the second day of her arrival. I talked with the heads and that got fixed quite quickly. They learned to deal with it and so did I"

**2008**

"I just don't get it. Why they would allow Colonel Carter to bring her kid here while no one else has the same privilege?"

"Are you accusing the IOA of favoritism?" Carter said entering the room in that precise moment. Oh she still had the good timing. It was just Sheppard, Keller and McKay but she didn't wanted this to be another point against her; she didn't need rumors… Of any kind and after two days of the arrival of her daughter rumors were starting to spread.

"No; ma'am ... it just doesn't seem fair" John replied

"Good, because is not favoritism. If it was we would be at Earth not here." She sighed and took a sit

"Why did you take this job then?" Keller asked; Sam sighed again

"I didn't. I retired. Then I resigned…and then I ended up here"

"What are you talking about Sam?" McKay finally asked

"Please take a sit. This will be a long chat; what do you know of my career?"

"You were with SG-1 8 years, 1 at area 51 then 2 more years at SG1 then last week you were at midway then you were here. I didn't even knew that you had a kid; I can't imagine you having time to have a kid"

"Well, I had time and know you know that I have a kid"

"So you got knocked up and then ended up here with kid"

"Well, no precisely; let's see… I retired; got married, got recalled; got pregnant; resigned; my resignation was denied. Waited 5 months; tried to resign again. Failed; Continued to work at 51; Gave birth; took four weeks of maternity leave; retired again. Got recalled two days after that. 3 months later I was sent back to SGC to be the 2IC of SG-1"

"Wait!.. I thought that you led SG-1 at one point"

"Yes but that was before I left for area 51. My last two years at SG-1 I was the 2IC; nothing else"

"So they punished you?"

"Well...they promoted me a couple of months ago."

"What did you do with Alex when you were on missions?"

"She was sent to a friend for every mission"

"Sent; you mean?"

"Yes Rodney; she was sent to another planet. Those two years that I was back at SGC I tried to retire and resign at least 5 times each. I resigned again then I was sent to midway. Alex was sent to the Hak'tyl's again. Then I got back to Earth and I didn't even have time to pick her up because I was ordered here. They gave me two days to get all my things together. When I asked what about Alex they told me that she was coming too. They gave me three days to get used to be here and then they sent her"

"What I don't get is why she is here, why didn't you left her with the father or any other relative?"

"You haven't talked to her yet, have you Rodney?"

"No"

"Wait here. I'll be back" she left the room and ten minutes later she was back with Alex

"Alex; these are Dr. Rodney McKay; Dr. Jennifer Keller and .."

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, I met him when I got here mommy… nice too meet you Doctors"

"Doctors this is Alexia" she sat Alex on top of the table

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Jennifer asked

"I am good; thanks Dr. Keller. May I ask what your Doctorate is for? My mommy's doctorate is for Astrophysics and Uncle Daniel's doctorate is for Archeology. Wait! Mommy is that the McKay that daddy said you should be careful about?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Rodney but yes, sweetheart he is that Mckay"

"Ok, so Dr McKay; my daddy told me that I should tell you that you have to behave or he will get after you."

"And who is your daddy?" he asked and she just laughed hard and shrugged

"You are truly your father's daughter" Sam said rolling her eyes "and Dr. Keller is a medicine doctor"

"Cool! Like Carolyn… I like Carolyn. She gives me lollipops when she is done testing me. She said that she is glad that I am not afraid of needles"

"I am sure she said that, Alex can you show them the reason you can't stay with daddy? And make sure that you can't be seen from the outside"

All of the sudden the glass surrounding the office turned black.

"What do you want me to do mommy?" she said looking at Sam

"Just lift something and then we are done"

"Okay" she said and next thing the group knew was that they were all floating at least a feet of the floor and then they were slowly down again and the glasses where back at normal "I'm tired mommy, can I sleep now?"

"What the hell?" Rodney was the first out of his chair

"Yes sweetheart; come here" she said picking her daughter up and settling herself and Alex comfortable in a chair

"Don't worry Rodney. She is not dangerous"

"But what the hell!"

"When she was born she got tested for ATA Gene. I already knew she got it; as you may or may not know I do not have the gene but her father does. I tested him; so her gene was expected. She was marked as national security issue because we never saw the level of her ATA."

"Are you saying that she has more concentration that Sheppard or O'Neill?"

"Yes; when we first tested her she showed a concentration of 150%. John concentration is 70% while General O'Neill has it on 95%; now Alex's rate is even bigger. Anyhow we knew that but then again we didn't fully comprehend what that would mean until one day I went to her nursery and I found her playing with her stuff… her flying stuff. So we called in some favors from Thor… as in Supreme Commander Thor from the Asgards… went to take a look on her"

"You called in some Asgard favors?"

"Yes Rodney I did save Asgard sixes a couple of times, as if you didn't knew that"

"So what did they said?"

"That she was more advanced of what she was expected to be. Turns out that even when her dad has a great concentration of ATA; his brain pattern doesn't allow him to use it exponentially and even if he had a different brain pattern his ATA usage was still limited by the lack of a protein marker."

"So her abilities aren't daddy's fault?" Jessica asked, Sam smiled

"The protein marker that he lacks is the one that it almost killed me and since it is a strong marker it is passed from mother to child."

"So you gave her the freedom…"

"And the brain patterns…"she grimaced "Which was a relief""

"How that can be a relief?"

"You'll see; if she got the gene and the protein marker but she didn't get a brain capable of keep the pace; she would probably die after the first couple months or years. When Thor finalized the brain map and compared it with mine and assured me that she got in fact 'my brain'; we felt relieved. Now the Asgards are waiting for her to develop more in order to get her to help them with their little cloning issue."

"So she is quite a miracle?" John asked

"All and all the combination of her father's genetics and mine weren't supposed to happen. Not yet at least. So yes John she is a miracle"

"I guess that means that even if you wanted to; you can't have any more kids?" Jessica asked

"I can have more kids"

"But no with her father" McKay added

"We, as in my husband and I; can have more kids. Thor assured us that the genetics behind the birth the ATA and my marker would result on the same situation therefore I just need to be prepared to have flying objects in the room for the first three months and to carry yet another child to dangerous situations. The good side is that her unique condition prevents her of getting ill. She develops antibodies in the first 20 minutes after contracting a disease; she learns everything at an amazing pace. Last year she figured out how to set the Asgard portable shield so she can be protected anywhere"

"So that was the reason I couldn't go into your room this morning!" John said "Uh I just needed you to sign something"

"Wait! You said married and husband… you are married?"

"Yes, Rodney I am married" She said pulling out her dogtag chain; with the tags laid her wedding band

"I bet at the SGC where thrilled to now. So who won the bet?" Sheppard asked

"No one; you are amongst the few that knows about this. At the SGC Daniel, Teal'c, Carolyn and General Landry knows that I am married and that's everybody there"

"What about General O'Neill"

"He knows my husband, why?"

"Uh ; he knows your husband?" McKay asked surprised; she nodded.

"I was just curious" answered Sheppard.

**2050**

**"**And then, along came Terran" Jack smiled.

"I moved out some strings and managed to be there for the birth. Well, at least got to see him right after; it was a good thing that we have a good timing and Terran came in when Sam was supposed to have her six months check from the IOA"

**2008**

"Can you show me the way to the medical area?"

"Yes sir, May I say General that we didn't expect you?"

"I'm here for the six month revision. I believe that you were expecting that; Colonel Sheppard"

"Yes, sir but we expecting to be delayed a little sir"

"Oh yes; Carter has her maternity leave this month"

"It isn't six weeks, sir?"

"She only needs two weeks anyways and probably by those she would be out of the mind"

"Sir?"

"When did you learn that she was pregnant Sheppard?"

"Uhm; yesterday we were on a meeting and she told us that she needed to go to the Infirmary. We asked why and she told us 'my water just broke' and took off."

"How many women you know that don't tell anyone? Don't answer. And for what I know the chances are that the child has the ATA gene and her markers. If that is correct then she only needs the first week to be back at normal; she will end her adaptation period at second week then she will start to get out of her mind with boredom. Don't look me like that Sheppard, Carter and I were friends for way too long and I was there the first time"

"She told us that you knew her husband"

"She did? Well, I was at her wedding so yes I do know her husband; by the way I am taking over the Command for those two weeks." He said just when they arrived at the infirmary

"Colonel Carter; how are you?"

"General O'Neill; I'm doing excellent, sir. So does Terran" Then they all turned when someone squeaked

"Alexia Carter quomodo es? Ego te desiderari" (how are you? I missed you)

"General O'Neill! Tu quoque adfui" (i missed you too)

"Can I see your newest acquisition Carter?" he grinned proudly at her

"Go ahead; sir. Alex can take you to him"

"Great; then we have to have that chat about your six month revision thingy"

"Yes sir"

"Colonel?"

"Yes, John?"

"What was that?"

"My daughter and General O'Neill speaking ancient; they do that."

"So, another brown haired blue eyed Carter I guess… good genes there Carter. He probably got the big brain like his sister too"

"So, what's the IOA decision on this, General?"

"What are you talking about Sheppard?"

"You know people with 'long term disabilities' have to go back to Earth"

"Are you calling this little guy a disability? And as I told you already; I am here for the month while Carter is out and for the kid he will remain here with his mother and sister. Was he tested for ATA?"

"150% just like Alex when she was tested the first time"

"So we got another protected child then. Thor will be very happy; by the way I informed the father and Daniel and Teal'c before I came here they were all thrilled to hear; they were quite surprised too"

"Uh I bet they were" she said grimacing "I kind of forgot to let them know sir"

"Yes, Carter I noted that; your husband was pretty surprised at the news. I just hope I didn't get you into any other trouble. I know that my wife would kill me if she learned from someone else. But thankfully whenever she gets pregnant she is the first to know"

"I bet she is, sir. Anyways thanks to my magic children I am out of here in two hours; I'll be in my quarters if you need me"

"Hope that you don't mind that I assigned myself the room next to yours"

"Why would I mind, sir? After all your quarter was next to mine for 5 years at SGC."

"I still don't know how did you managed to sleep with Daniel snores. They were so loud that I could hear them from my room and your room was between mine and his!"

"Well it wasn't as bad as the shared bathrooms for those first two years, remember?"

"Oh yes! The woman/man sign… who ever came with that solution?"

Sheppard and the medical staff just stood by watching the exchange between the two senior officers of the whole vessel.


	5. Moving forward

"But as I supposed my visit there brought even more suspicion"

**2008**

"General O'Neill, sir"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Do you mind if I ask why you really are out here?"

"You mean more than taking the place of a good friend of mine as her temporal replacement while analyzing her six months command?"

"Yes; that could be done by Woosley and I could be her temporal replace"

"True"

"But the IOA doesn't want me to take command"

"Not true; look Sheppard the fact is that you made it to the short list. You didn't get the command because I was sure that you would try to go after Dr. Weir and the IOA was under the same impression."

"So you recommended Sam"

"No, I didn't; the IOA found that Alex had the most impressive ATA lectures and decided that she should be brought here"

"Alex?"

"Yes, and the only way of that happening was…"

"Order Sam to take command"

"Pretty much… you know what bothers me? She gave everything for not only the country or the planet because she even saved the Ida galaxy; she came here under orders to let her child play with ancient stuff to see if we manage to learn something and she once again is giving everything… and she still has to hear bullshit from her crew"

"What do you mean, General?"

"If in my first day here I managed to hear that she is a cold hearted bitch that made her way up by sleeping with who knows whom; you don't think that she manages to hear it too?"

"She hears that?"

"Of course she does; she wouldn't be a good commander officer if she couldn't hear the things that went on base. She knows everything from who is coming or going to what is the latest placed bet; she even knows what they said about you"

"They don't say anything about me, if they do and I found out I'll kick their asses"

"And that's why she is the CO and not you. She knows what is being said, but she chooses not to confront it because that will mean that she is giving the rumors an importance they don't have. She doesn't mind being called heartless, cold blooded bitch because she knows who she is and what is at stake here and that's something that you need to learn and then you will have your chance as CO"

**2050**

"That month came and went to fast so I kind of talked Vala into piss enough people to make a Christmas party at Atlantis and did the same with Keller on Atlantis. By December; I was back at Atlantis for my youngest kid first Christmas"

"Didn't that bring more suspicions?"

"No, actually; since the whole gang was there it passed as a SG-1 occurrence"

"Well, they did believe that SG-1 was the soft spot of the President and that kind of was true and I didn't complain about that since I was really grateful that my kids didn't have to spend a Christmas without their dad"

**2008**

"Dr. Jackson it's great to have you on-board"

"On-board? John you know that we just came for the Christmas Party; don't you?"

"Yeah; about that…"

"Don't tell me that she cancelled it… it took a lot of convincing to be able to come to Atlantis, you have any idea of all the time invested in convincing General Landry and the Joint Chiefs; not to mention the IOA! Teal'c actually spoke to them!"

"No. She didn't cancel it, I was just…"

"What is it John?"

"Nothing… I bet you are hungry; Colonel Carter and the kids are already at the mess"

"What about General O'Neill?" Mitchell asked

"He went to his quarters and said that he would meet us there"

"Aww, so the almighty SG-1 is here" Came a voice from behind.

"Rodney" Daniel said

"And who exactly are you?" Vala asked

"I am the foremost expert in Stargate and ancient technology"

"Really?" Vala said enthusiastically "And here I thought that Sam Carter was a woman; Oh wait! She's a woman. My best friend even"

"Rodney; this is my wife Vala; Vala, this is Dr Rodney McKay he is the R&D chief at Atlantis"

"I see; so Rodney… the ego came with the position or existed even before?"

"We are here" John said, interrupting the discussion.

They all turned but no one dared to go in; they didn't want to interrupt the moment that they knew didn't happen often enough. The mess was crowded with high ranking officers, but the noise that came with the amount of people in the room didn't do anything to the view.

Every table was crowded with officers as if they really didn't dare to go near; there was a crowded side, then a bunch of empty tables and at the back there was an occupied one. At that table there were two adults; a kid and a baby seat; they didn't hear what it was being said by them.

They walked slowly into the view of what could have been for their friends and it never was; they once again were shocked by the deep love that was shielded behind enough walls; the way that it felt right watching them together and then it was over…

"Daniel! Teal'c! You made it!" She stood grinning brightly and he stood at the same time

"Vala, Mitchell" he said politely shaking their hands while she hugged their two oldest friends and then they exchanged friends to greet.

"I can believe I finally get to meet my godson!" Vala exclaimed

John retreated, not because it was his commanding officer table, but because it was his commanding officer family time.

**2050**

"I really don't know what happened that night. What I did know was that something changed. That somehow now I was part of Atlantis crew and not the cold hearted bitch that I was starting to get used to be"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I know, Jack…. Probably something happened after we left."

"Well, if someone followed us; they would be very disappointed. Since you went to, your room and I went to mine; of course they had adjoined doors, but that's none of the matter" he smiled.

**2008**

A couple of hours later; Sam and Jack with Alex and Terran had left the table when John came to sit with SG-1; followed close by his team. Sg-1 smiled at them; they knew that it was imperative to being accepted by Sheppard's team in order to avoid being treated as the pariahs of the ship. Much of that was true at the SGC with SG-1 acceptance. Daniel smiled at them

"So we are in?" Vala asked anxiously

"You are in... in what exactly?" McKay asked

"You know all this tribal crap that you need to accept us so everybody else accepts us... It didn't help Sam tough"

"What? What are you talking about?" Keller said

"You did approve her? Didn't you? And even then she is not considered part of your crew; she is a pariah"

"Why would you say that?"

"I've been the pariah enough times to know a fellow. She isn't here to replace your Doctor; you should know that by now"

"Yeah, anyways... What's up with those two?" Sheppard asked

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?"

"Yes, we all heard the rumors of their undying love; even thought I knew that Sam has lust for me since she met me" McKay answered

"Their undying love?" Mitchell asked incredulously "Geez! I don't think that the General's wife will like that; come to think about the Colonel husband wouldn't like to hear it either"

"See! That's the thing that doesn't add to me… they both don't look like the kind of people who settle" Sheppard intervened

"They didn't have any choice left" Vala said and the whole table turned to her

"Why would you say something like that honey?"

"When I got to SGC I hacked the database; you know so I could learn more about my teammates." She justified herself "I got to Sam's file and I couldn't believe that I was dealing with a coward. The definition of coward doesn't go with her and then again her file was full of resignation and retirement letters."

"What?"

"You didn't know that? She was trying to get out of the Air Force for years; she still is… she told me she filed yet another resignation letter before she was ordered here. Anyways, back then I did a count to know who else had more than one resignation or retirement letter"

"That would be Jack… he retired twice before" Daniel said

"So you don't know that either"

"Vala?"

"By the time that I did the search "Mayor Carter" had the largest amount of attempts to resign and "Colonel O'Neill" held the largest amount of attempts to retire. She had presented around 50 resignation letters and 45 retirement ones; he had 50 retirement letters and 45 resignation ones. It's safe to say that I don't need to tell you what the answer to their letters was"

"You are telling us that the Air Force didn't allow them to quit?"

"Pretty much… Yes; I asked Sam about it, she told me that the rumors of them being in love were indeed true, but that they wouldn't do anything if that meant to harm each other therefore they were out of limits for the other. Then, the only solution that they got was settled because they didn't have a chance together and by being free they were too much a temptation for the other"

"So they do love each other? I don't know you, but I would jump the bones of the one I love; regulations or not" Keller said

"So you never were in love Jennifer. I'm not talking about the I'll love you forever and broke up six months later because you found out that he had a habit that didn't suit you. I mean the kind of love for which you would kill or die for; the kind of love that never grows old" Daniel said finally understanding their friend's position. He couldn't believe that he didn't see that before!

"I don't think I got that kind of love"

"Well; that's the kind of love that they have. We knew they loved each other before they even admitted to themselves. We saw them fight against it. We saw the moment in which they accepted that they loved each other and we saw the moment in which they let the other know about that love; we saw that love grow every day and being sheltered and we saw every one of the bricks that made the walls around them. So make no mistakes; they will love each other forever, but they would do everything to keep each other out of harm's way. We never understood why they just didn't give up and resigned; you know? Just for a few months and then came back married. Or why they didn't scape to another planet to never come back. But that's who they are. They are capable of putting aside everything to protect the world; the galaxy even if that meant to die a little every day being apart and apparently even if that meant that they would have to settle." Daniel said… then he kissed his wife's cheeks "Thanks honey for let us know that they tried; that only put them higher up in my scale of bravery"

"Indeed"

**2050**

"After that I went back to Earth for my yearly checkup and found out that I was being transferred out of SGA. I didn't have a new commission yet. They were still deciding what to do with me, I was allowed to return to the SGA two days later; to bring back my stuff and pick up the kids."

"That's when the need of another base was brought up and they decided that Sam was the one in charge of that. To my utmost happiness I wouldn't have my wife on Earth… again" Jack said sarcastically

"Site Gamma was designed to be a Scientific Base. With the science and engineering teams Gamma Site was designed to become completely sustainable; as it had a Naquadah mine, it was an extremely special place to have R&D working 28/7. Days as Longer at Gamma." She smiled

"I went to do an inspection there after the first year. It's a really nice place; completely different about the rest of the site. If someone offers you a chance to visit it, take it. The two years she was out of the world. It was awful we didn't have weekly meetings as we had with Atlantis instead we only had bimestrial ones. Then General Landry finally retired and the brass decided that Sam was already fit to be SGC CO. She was back on Earth and I really couldn't be happier"

"Sasha and Allistair were born on my first year back on Earth. Dr Lam was still at the SGC so there weren't many issues; this time around Jack was able to come to the birth on time thanks to an issue at the SGC training facility. We were still living in different parts of the country, but at least we were a flight away and not a galaxy apart"

"Before the twins were that mess with General Jumper's daughter, remember?"

"Oh yes… that was awful"

"What happened?"

"I guess that will be tomorrows topic"


	6. O'Nell fans Club

"We stated yesterday that your return to Earth was three years after the events of Atlantis"

"Yes; what about you Jack?"

"Well; while Sam was grabbing the universe in her hands; I was flying a ginourmous desk full of political crap. If you pardon the expression; that's why I was always looking ways of getting out of there and visit the wife" He said winking to Sam

"Once I was back on Earth; he even threatened to move the Home World Security office to the SGC."

"It was a good idea! They let you do that afterwards"

"They ordered me to do that afterwards"

"Let you… ordered… same thing"

"Yeah, sure…"

"You mentioned the daughter of a General?"

"Oh yes… hell on Earth"

"What happened?"

"It was 2011… I was back to Earth and before I took my new post at the SGC. I decided to take two weeks vacation. So I went to Washington to visit my husband"

**2011**

She stirred in bed with a pleased smile on her face; she touched his spot and just like the past years he wasn't there. Today she sighed because she knew last night was better than nothing and smiled for today was different than any other previous days, and because she could hear the loud approaching footsteps of her kids.

She smiled and went to her daily ritual of pretend being asleep; a couple seconds later she felt the shifting weight on her bed and a silent 'shh'. Then another heavier weight climbed the bed. She counted from 5 in her mind and then the two weights heaped on top of her

"Mommy! Mommy! Wakey Wakey! … Come on mommy! There's a pasture outside!"

"And trees!"

"Ok, ok; mommy is awake… and it's not pasture is a garden… "

"Morning Mommy" the bundle at her right, said

"Yeah, morning mommy"

"Morning Alex, " she said, ruffling the brown hair on top of her and then turning to the little bundle on her right. "Morning Terran. Can mommy get a good morning kiss from her favorite little persons?"

"Mommy, it's time for our morning bath!" Alexia screamed happily jumping a little on the bed. The little girl loved taking a bath as much as her mother.

She finally sat on her bed and nodded; then she headed to the bathroom and turned the water and started to fill the bathtub. In a matter of seconds; girl and boy were inside and talking incessantly about all that they wanted to do now that they were home.

"Mommy; will you join us?" the girl asked sweetly

"Mommy will have a shower after finishing with her to imps" Terran chuckled at that

"I'm not an imp mommy… I am a little warrior princess like that woman on TV" Little Alex stated matter of factly

"What woman on TV?"

"Xena; The Warrior Princess"

"I see, you been watching TV with you uncle T again?" Alexia nodded happily.

She took a mental note to limit the TV time where visiting the uncles. Her kids already used too many 'strange' words for a three years old boy and an almost six years old little girl… they used too many words and they learned too many languages already! Well considering all facts it wasn't as strange. She took her morning shower and got dressed and retrieved Terran out of her tub; while Alexia stood out by herself. She was in that funny little stage where she wanted to prove that she was big. It was a regular routine now hearing her say 'I'm a big girl now mommy, I can dress myself'

Almost an hour after she woke up; she was at the kitchen making breakfast and talking with her kids. She was pouring milk on Alexia's cereal when the bell rang. Of course she didn't know who could be; they arrived home for a little vacation time last night and today was a Saturday.

"Mommy someone it's pressing the bell" The little boy said

"Ringing the bell, Terran... here they ring the bell" Alex said to her little brother while rolling her eyes; the little guy watched at his bright sister in awe.

She just laughed at her kids' antics and went to see who could be pressing.. Err ringing the darn bell. Oh well, she was the fresh flesh in the hood in a house that was inhabited only by her husband before. She should expect the neighbors trying to figure out who she was and what she was doing here…

Or maybe not… she concluded when she peered through the side window and saw four really young looking women with several things in her hands. 'Please be cake' she thought and then using her well learned fake smile opened the door. The women were definitively not expecting her because they looked at her with really puzzled expressions.

"Morning Ladies, can I help you?" She said, seeing that they weren't in condition to speak.

"Hi, I am Amber… sorry isn't this General O'Neill home?" she sighed; of course he couldn't not be chased around by girls that could be his kids… maybe hers too!

"Do you mind to come in ladies? The kids are having breakfast and I really don't want a mess in the General's kitchen"

"We brought him cake" one of the blondes says to her passing a bag

"Of course you did; I guess you know the drill" she said, pointing to their shoes and coats with a smile; when they girls coats were out of the equation; it was even more obvious what they wanted from her General. She patiently waited for the group to finish and finally, after what seemed forever, she led the group to the kitchen where the kids were eating quietly

"Good Morning Ladies, how do you do?" Terran asked with a little smirk; God, he was as charming as his father she thought. Alex turned around and smiled politely when she saw the group

"Greetings; how are things?" Alex added with a nod and she tried really hard not to laugh at her kids; they were impossibly polite and really really strange in a regular place.

"Oh! How cute!" One of the ladies said, approaching at the kids. The blond woman stopped right next to the table and then looked at the kids and to the woman that opened the door. She could see the next question coming, but it was not asked thanks to Alexia intervention

"Mommy, you told us that it is polite to answer every salutation with another salutation, shouldn't they answer us with anything by now?"

"Yes, sweetheart; they are just surprised with your word selection. I explained to both of you that your vocabulary could be surprising, didn't I?"

"Yes, mommy, " both kids say

"These are your kids?" the blond one asked and there she thought that being called mommy was enough to avoid that question. That or that her kids looked most like her.

"Yes; sorry I didn't hear your name?"

"Uh, I'm Amy Lynn, Jessica, Mary Kate and of course Amber" she said pointing to the other woman around.

"Are you visiting or something?" Amber asked somewhat bitterly

"We are on holiday retrieval" Terran stated from his seat and the woman around laughing at him. He looked at his sister and then at his mommy.

"It's holiday retreat, T. But you can say vacations… vacations is an easy word"

"I don't like that word; isn't vaca the word for cows? I'll ask daddy later, but mommy; I like holiday retrieval better"

"Yes, Alex vaca is cow in Spanish. We are not speaking Spanish now; just plain English, " she said and the kids started to giggle "Yes, I know plain old English just like your daddy likes. Are you finished?" Both kids nodded

"Ok, go play or read or paint while I talk with the ladies"

"Let's go T. Excuse us ladies, have a good day"

"Have a nice one; girls" He said winking. She looked proudly at her kids and then at the girls standing around the kitchen with a strange expression on her faces.

"They grew surrounded of grown-ups so they picked up the most uncommon words for kids. Anyways; the General isn't here and he will probably be away all morning. Then he has this ball at night so he will be busy and whatever time is in between we will probably be used to catch up a little"

"So you are visiting. What are you? His sister or something?" Amber asked.

She snorted in her head and on the corner of her eyes, she caught her reflection in the mirror. The shade of brown that she used for the last four years; was almost the exact match to the kids brown and to her General all mostly gone brown hair. She didn't want to reveal anything; her husband was a very private person; she was a very private person… and of course there was the whole secret situation. Anyways; she decided to answer with the truth.

"I'm... An old friend" Well, it was a truth. The sighs that escaped the other woman were a giveaway of what they were actually looking by coming at a General's house a Saturday morning and lots of make up on and thankfully was winter otherwise she could imagine the large amount of skin that she would be seeing had been summer; not that they weren't showing a lot already.

"You are not into him? Aren't you? It won't look good for a General to have a 'friend' with kids fooling around with him… it's not what's expected for a General behavior" Mary Kate started timidly. How could a woman showing half her body in winter be timid? For cryin' out loud!

"We are most definitively not fooling around; I don't think that a General behavior includes fooling around while being married, " she retorted and again she heard the sighs

"Oh... So you must know then?" Amy Lynn asked

"I must know… what exactly?" She was ready to get rid of this group.

"About his wife… do you know something about his wife? We know that he is married; but no one knows his wife… we think she is dead and he is mourning her. But he had lots of time to mourn a wife that's not here"

"Six years, " she muttered to herself

"What was that?"

"Nothing, if you must know his wife is alive"

"Okay… if you say so… anyways, we should get going we need to buy some gowns for tonight. You said that he would be at the ball, didn't you?"

'Oh joy!' she thought she will get to see the gold digger squad again.

"Yes, he will be there tonight. I thought it was a closed event"

"Yes, fortunately our dads have enough medals or influence to be able to get us inside"

"I see... well; I'll see you around then" She said plastering her fake smile again.

After the fakes 'for sure' and 'sounds great' she finally closed the door and thought all the good things of being around again. The gold digger squad wasn't one of them; well, at least she won't have to make cake for dessert!

**2050**

"In the almost 7 years that he was settled in DC; he was pictured as a wanted single. Then of course he told them that he was married"

"I don't know what possessed those girls to come after me; I could be their grandpa or something"

"Anyway, the bimbo squad didn't see me coming"

**2011**

"Honey? Do you know why General O'Neill was in such a rush to get back home today?"

Since the General moved to D.C; well to Arlington; they took a Saturday morning once a month to be briefed on whatever was happening at Homeworld Security and they used that meeting to get in touch with all external bases; so normally those meetings took all the morning and at the end O'Neill was invited to have lunch with them. Being alone; he always accepted the invitation. Today was different.

"His family arrived at 0300 today. He was missing the wife" Henry Hayes said smiling to his wife.

"The wife? You are telling me that General O'Neill is really married?"

"Of course he is"

"But his wife is never here; I mean; we met him when you assumed as President and she wasn't here and then he retired and you brought him to DC and back to active duty. He moved here, but we never met the wife"

"Well, he has a wife"

"And where is she; then? A General's wife shouldn't leave her husband alone. She should be here with him"

"Um… it doesn't matter you will see her tonight and be sure that our girl doesn't try to fool around the General"

"I still can believe he has a wife..."

"So you won't believe if I tell you that he has two children too"

"Henry Hayes, you might be the President of United States; but you are a really bad liar"

He had to laugh at his wife… well, maybe today he could convince Jack to show the pictures to his wife… so he could order him or his wife to show them the pictures… yes, that sounds like a plan he thought.

**2050**

"But I guess the fact that they were daughters of the President, Chairman, SecDef and SevNav … was something that could cause many issues when you have a relationship that was so secretly kept as ours"

**2011**

"Honey, I am home!" He screamed when he opened the door and then he heard footsteps fast approaching him

"Daddy! Daddy!" Two voices called him and then the two bundles of joy came and hugged his legs.

"Oh my God you are huge now!" He said, kneeling to be at the same level that his kids; he looked up and saw her smiling down. With that look, he knew that they had their moment early in the morning and this was the children's one.

"Daddy! I am big now! I can dress myself! And Uncle T says that he will teach me how to be a warrior. I'm going to be a little warrior princess like the woman on TV!"

"Daddy? I like real you better than subspace video" Terran said, hugging his dad as strongly as a 3 years old could

"I like your real you too… It's way better than subspace video. I missed you too; my little imps. The last time that I saw the real you, you were still using diapers Terran and you Missy; you wanted to be a singer!" She stood there watching the exchange and at the same time remembering the last time that they were together; it was last December when he came to visit The Gamma site under some obscure excuse, almost a whole year ago! Suddenly they hear a loud noise; Jack went red and the kids started to laugh

"Come on kids! Go wash your hands! Lunch is ready and Daddy's hungry" the kids ran upstairs and she helped daddy to come up on his feet again

"You know, daddy is hungry for a mommy's kiss, " she laughed at his antics and soon they were kissing. They stopped when they heard the kids coming down and all together went to the kitchen.

"Sweet! There's cake for dessert... Oh no! I know this cake…" he said, looking at her

"Oh yeah, there was a General O'Neill fan club meeting this morning in your kitchen. It was quite interesting; did you know that a General shouldn't fool around with a woman with two kids?"

"Really?"

"Yup, it looks bad! So I told them that they didn't have a thing to worry about me fooling around with you"

"Nope… we are most definitively not fooling around"

"And then they told me that you are still mourning the death of your wife…"

"That's interesting, I didn't know that my wife died… do I have to check if you are real?"

"You are silly Jack, " she said with a bright smile and the kids started to giggle

"You are silly Daddy" Alexia said to his dad in between giggles

"Hey, you know the rules!"

"No giggling!" The threesome said at the same time.

"That's right, no giggling" he said, walking with his wife

"I am most definitely not giggling General, " she said, laughing when he started to tickle her. She ended up on the floor with her husband and kids tickling her and they were laughing hard

"Uncle! Uncle!" she screamed laughing; she had tears rolling down her face

"Oh, oh, daddy you kiss mommy; she's crying"

"That's right T, I should kiss mommy better and then we eat!"

"And then we go find me something to wear for tonight"

"Oh boy, so we go shopping?"

"Yup! Don't look so sad, it's the first time T goes shopping. Anyways; are we going to leave them at the Pentagon day care tonight?"

"I'll call Henry and ask if we can take them with us… maybe we can set them in a room so we don't have to stop at the Pentagon to get them before we get home and certainly I don't want you running around all dressed up through the pentagon!"

**2050**

"After meeting the O'Neill fan club at my home; we had the day all figured out and in the night we had to assist to a ball"

"I told the President that I had a hot date! He was really happy since he loved Sam"

**2011**

"I hate that you can go all fancy and I have to wear my everyday clothes!" he said looking at his wife

"We can trade if you want to, " she said, smiling at him then with a mischievous smile she added, "Anyways, you look hot in your dress blues and I am sure that you gold-digger fan club will be pleased to meet you"

"Yeah, I'm so not looking forward to that, " he said, starting to get dressed.

"Oh, if I wasn't already dressed General, I would have my wicked way with you"

"Oh, I am so looking forward to that… do you have the kid's things?"

"Yes, I can't believe that you convinced Henry of giving us a room for the kids"

"Hey! He is the one that started all this and you know it and you know that half of the men in there are guilty of our situation"

"They rejected your resignation again?"

"Yup… anyways, I am ready… let's put our best faces and show them that whatever they do they won't split us"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" she smiled

"After you, ma'am. Our chariot awaits!"


	7. The mess

"That night, we came out as a couple to a military ball for the first time since we got married."

**2011**

The trip to the White House wasn't that long from their house, but Saturday night traffic was a big issue in D.C that was a huge reason why the O'Neill's hated D.C and were pretty happy with using the designated driver and car.

Oh! And the look of surprise of his driver when he saw General O'Neill getting out of the house with one baby seat and one booster seat was priceless. Both men strapped the seats in the car and then General O'Neill walked once more inside of his house. This time went out with a black baby bag that looked quite similar to a standard issue backpack.

_"Uh, Richards… come on in.. You will freeze to death before the kids are ready" Jack said to the driver._

_"Sir?"_

_"The kids aren't ready yet. Come on in... Do I need to make it an order?"_

_"No, Sir… Thank you, sir"_

_Looking at the young Captain he had to smile a little, if a three star General asked him to come over to his house when he was a Captain he would probably wet himself. Before he could try to calm the poor guy Terran ran downstairs. Followed closely by Alex_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy said that if we are lucky we'll meet the President! Not only one…" T stopped himself, seeing someone else in the room "Goodnight Sir"_

_"Good Night Sir! You are air force ... like! Like!" she looked at her daddy and stopped_

_"Yes, sweetheart… do you know what rank he is?" Jack asked to his little girl and she nodded_

_"I think so daddy; but I can't see his …" he picked her up and she frowned thinking "he's a Captain"_

_"Well done, Alex!" she said and he looked up; he saw her all dressed before but seeing her coming down took his breath away. He looked at the Captain and he had to control his anger when her voice called him "So General; are you ready for tonight?" she asked huskily_

_"Captain Richards, I believe you hadn't met my wife" The guy went white in a second and then completely red which caused the kids a giggling fit; while both grownups tried to contain their smiles._

_"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am; if you are ready Sir"_

Jack came out of his reverie just when the car pulled in front of the entrance. Someone came to open the back door and he stepped out from the front seat. Between the seats they didn't fit all in the back. To the surprise of the helpers, both returned to the car and while he unstrapped Terran, she unstrapped Alex and quickly both kids were out.

"Sir, ma'am… kid's aren't allowed tonight" One of the guys had the courage to say, but the foursome just smiled at him and carried on. The guard followed them until they reached the door; but when he thought that they would be rejected; they were all signaled to follow one Lady; they were promptly escorted to the East Room.

"You go to the ball I catch up when I finish here, " she said to her husband taking some things out of the bag.

"You sure?"

"Yes and you might want some time to talk with your fan club"

"Yup! That's exactly what I am dying to do!"

"Don't worry General, you know that you can always count on me to save your six, " she said, giving him a kiss much to their kids delight.

**2050**

"But since we still had to make security improvements to the room; I sent him to the ball first"

"She actually threw me out of that room straight to the lion's den"

"I did not!"

"Yes; you did!"

**2011**

"Oh, you liar! I don't see him with a wife"

"She is probably putting the kids to bed, honey" Jack looked to Henry and started to walk towards the Presidential couple with a smile on his face.

"Mr. President, sir. Ma'am… I came to thank you for letting us use the East room for the kids"

"I take your beautiful wife is putting the children to bed?"

"Yes and ensuring security levels; you know how a mother hen she can be"

"Well, hopefully she will be here soon. I haven't seen her for a month now"

"Well, if you two excuse me, I need to go talk to General Jumper"

"General O'Neill you know that today is not for work"

"And yet my Commander in Chief is working at its own party. If you see my wife before I do, sent her over; she knows all about my conversation with General Jumper"

"It has to do with her new status?"

"Yes, I have to thank you for that too; sir"

"Why? Is not like you will live together"

"Well, at least, will be at the same country, sir… I am really happy about that and so does she"

He left to talk with Jumper but was stopped halfway by his most famous stalker Amber Jumper.

"General Jack O'Neill. I went to visit today and you weren't there, " she said, pouting a little and caressing his chest with one finger. "An ugly woman was there with her kids… she is probably a gold digger looking for a daddy for her children. She told us that she is your friend" she snorted at that "Yeah, sure like we can't recognize a gold digger when we see one" Jack was clenching his jaw really hard.

At the other side of the room a blond haired woman was looking unbelievingly at that scene. She even got scared when a brunette nudged her a little while passing by; when the brunette turned to say 'I'm sorry' the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you weren't coming" the blonde said

"I never said that I wasn't" Sam answered

"You told us that the General was coming and then that it was a closed event"

"Yes, the General is here and it is a closed event"

"You lied to us! You are fooling around with the General, so he brought you to pay for your services" Sam clenched her jaw tightly 'oh the nerve of this woman!'

"Look, Amy Lynn… I was invited today by the President of the United States. That's why I am here; my husband was invited by the President of United States too. So, maybe you could try to use that little brain of yours for closing your mouth while I attempt to find my husband that is dressed with his dress blues in a sea of dress blues" Before she could go into the party much; she was stopped by one of the Marine Chief of Staff.

He saw the deep blue of her gown and the movement of her brown hair with the corner of his eyes, she was talking to the Marine Chief of Staff General something… he looked at her and she looked at him and both smiled. Amber knew the exact moment when she lost his attention so she followed his gaze to find out who could be taking his attention. Sam said something to the General and started to walk towards him.

"Excuse me Amber" he didn't want to offend her, she was after all General Jumper's daughters. So he simply moved out of her way and walked to talk with her father.

"Henry, do you know that brunette over there?"

"Yes, honey; that's the General's wife"

"Jumper got married again?"

"Of course not! " Said brunette was making her way towards the object of her affections and one of the only people that supported them.

"Come on. Honey, I'll introduce you"

On the other side of the room; Sam; Jack and General Jumper met half way. Apparently they were all looking for each other.

"General Jumper, sir!" Sam said; Jack nodded his head and Jumper smiled at them

"Samantha O'Neill; nice to see you finally here, " she smiled at the salutation that he gave her and laced a gloved arm with her husband's.

"Well, I added her to the guest list I wasn't sure that she would make it though" The President said to the group

"Mr. President, ma'am, " she said politely being the only one that hadn't exchanged pleasantries with them before.

"Honey, let me introduce you to Samantha O'Neill' General O'Neill's wife. She is joining us for a short period. I take that you know my wife, Miranda"

"Your reputation precedes you, ma'am; it's a real pleasure to meet you. I was about to thank General Jumper for helping with the last development; I understand that I should thank you too, Mr President"

"Well, I think that Jack mentioned to both of us how pleased he is by having you back"

"I'm pleased to be back, sir. It's not the same house, but at least is the same… country; nothing that a flight can't solve"

"So; Samantha. I know that Jack has that ring on his finger for 5 years now?"

"Almost 7 actually" Jack added and Sam smiled

"So; I'll take you know each other long?" Miranda asked intrigued by this development

"We go way back, ma'am, " she said, quoting her husband.

"And Henry mentioned that you have children?"

"Yes, that we do. Two little devils; Alexia is almost 6 and Terran is 3" Jack answered proudly.

"Terran? What an unusual name. What does it mean?"

"It means "from Earth, "" Sam provided

"Why would you put a name with that meaning to your child?" Miranda asked; Jumper and Hayes shared a look and Jack and Sam just smiled used to those kinds of comments

"Believe us, ma'am; it's a long and complicated story. Not to mention quite boring" Sam said gracefully

"And if we tell you; then I will have to shoot you, " Jack added; Henry glared at him "Sorry, Mr. President; ma'am; but most of it is classified"

"So where did you keep your family hiding all these years?"

"I was stationed abroad, ma'am"

"Honey; there is the french's… care to help me out there?"

"Oh, Henry. Now? I am having a nice conversation with the General's wife"

"No, Hun.. You are questioning them. Let them be; they haven't seen each other in over a year!"

**2050**

"Apparently; Amy Lyn or other of the O'Neill fan club; managed to overhear that I was a General Carter too. Somehow they got people's attention on our relationship"

"And everything got screwed up… they accused me of helping Sam up the ladder; they accused Sam of sleeping her way through the ladder"

"And all that happened while I was on vacations. When I went to the office for my first day; Shit was reaching the ceiling"

**2011**

Brigadier General in charge of the SGC was staring up nothing while contemplating the pandemonium that life was at the moment. It was unbelievable that the universe was mighty calm in comparison to what Earth was thrown at the General's way. After all the years and the sacrifices all came crumbling down thanks to one Amber Jumper and Amy Lyn Hayes and their issues with getting no for an answer.

"General Carter, ma'am" Walter stood there looking at the General; he was pleased to have her back after all these years and like most of the SGC personnel was disappointed about her lack of romantic life. They knew about the kids and that her file was marked as married, but they never saw a husband and everybody thought that she and General O'Neill would get together at some point. It was sad to say that that bet was yet to be collected.

"Please Walter tell me it's not another journalist or boss calling for me, " she said, looking at the Chief that she knew for so long now. He grimaced,

"Worse than a boss, I guess?" She sighed

"It's General O'Neill on line two, ma'am… he is on a secure line" She nodded and dismissed him, but not before he was surprised to see that General O'Neill still could make her eyes shine brightly and make her smile.

"General what can I do for you?" was the last thing that Walter heard before closing the door of his new boss.

"I just wanted to let you know that they are reviewing the whole thing"

"The whole thing?"

"Yup, right from day 1 until now. They are not very happy with us; they said that someone showed a distinct favoritism towards us"

"Favoritism? You are kidding, right?"

"I wish..." they both went silent for a while

"You know that no matter what they won't break us"

"I know"

"How are the kids?"

"They are learning Russian with SG-9"

"Cool… good thing that they are so special in the universe, isn't it?"

"Yeah… if only Thor was alive"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good. Listen, Sam…"

"Sorry General, this might be a secure line, but it doesn't prevent eavesdropping"

"True…. Hold the fort General."

"Will do General"

**2050**

"It took around 8 months to finally get all sorted out"

"8 months?"

"Yes; around 8 months and two teams of fully authorized people. Meaning that the Chief of Staff had a full understanding of everything that we did; except for those things that everybody failed to put on the reports"

"So you did stuff that could bring you down?"

"Well; there is stuff that never gets to reports. Stuff like I don't know the amount of times that we exchanged glances; or the way that we communicated without uttering a word"

"But there are stuff wrote that show that our relationship didn't affect our work. Like a couple times where I had to choose save someone else above Sam or when she had to follow through the orders that normally your spouse wouldn't want to follow. We both have pretty heavy stuff in our files"

**2011**

Not only Sam was feeling stressful about the results that would be out today. This pregnancy was shaking her pretty badly; nothing was sitting well on her stomach and things that she used to use were giving her allergy. It was awful.

And know she was supposed to sit for hours to no end listening to people shattering her life's work because of some bimbo and not even the existence of papers rejecting the hundreds of letters that she wrote did anything to calm the situation. The good thing was that this time her knight in shining armor was there. The bad thing; his life's work was on the same cutting table than hers.

"At least we are doing this together, " he said, looking at his fatigued wife. She nodded.

They heard how the Generals and Admirals fought about the decisions that they made; it seemed so easy to say that their decision was wrong now that there wasn't a pressing matter and everyone was having a cold heart. Yes; there were many things that now they could have thought of made differently. But at the end of the day; they knew that they would do it all over again. They had come to terms that they were on the line every time that they themselves out there. They had come to terms that their friends had come to terms with that.

And for this… it was simple really; they knew that they were good. They knew that they were honorable and most important; they knew they didn't do anything wrong.

"According to this record provided by the NID; you two acknowledged being in love with each other and still worked together"

"Yes" they both said

"And there's a Tok'ra analysis that states that you were conscious of the situation by affirming and I am quoting from the report, "I care about her… a lot more than I suppose to" that shows that you knew that your relationship was compromised and that should be removed from the same command line"

"But after that they worked together for quite a while before their resignations were approved and cancelled in less than a week"

"And we all know what happen when they both resigned!" another General exclaimed. Sam was hyperventilating at that point; trying to fight the nausea that came to her. Jack desperately screamed

"GENERALS! STOP!" the room went silent "Thank you. First; l would like you to please dismiss General Carter for a while. She is not feeling well. I don't think you are supposed to put pregnant ladies on this level of bull... I mean, stress"

"General Carter. Considering you state; feel free to come and go whenever you need" General Jumper said with a soft smile. Carter nodded and went out as calmly as she could without throwing up the breakfast that she thought didn't have anymore.

"Now; seconds. We did take the steps to be out of the same command line. It was rejected. I don't know who was in charge of doing that or why, but every time that we asked for a change of commission it was denied. Every time that we sent resign letters, they came back denied. Every time that we were eligible for retirement; we were forced to stay"

"And the only time that I was out of his chain; he was promoted and I was back to his chain of command once again" Sam completed from the back of the room looking slightly better known after drinking lots of water. "We both did what we could fix the situation. Until we were left no more choices"

"We couldn't believe it when we got our resignations approved, but they were approved and we decided long before that if that day came; we would get married as soon as possible before the odds changed again"

"And that's what we did. Our papers from the marriage came to the proper channels on the same day that we got married. We personally delivered them. They got processed two days before we were called back"

"Therefore; we don't see the reason behind this. You read our files; we did nothing but our job. The best we could. We were out there; putting ourselves in the line; saving the earth; this galaxy and others. We never asked more than simple things and that was I asking more than her. We made our kids grow between gate travels; female warriors, different galaxies and even a couple vessels. We put everything you asked out there and now you want to jail us for that?"

"General O'Neill; General Carter; both of you are pushing your limits here"

"But they are right; Carson! They did do everything and more and not once CO's or Subordinates complained about them; what's better… every CO and Subordinated interviewed was under the impression that they we in love but they weren't together. I don't know how the hell they managed to make everyone believe that. But they did."

"That's right, I interviewed Dr. Daniel Jackson and he was completely sure that they were married to other people. Most of SG-1 is under that impression and if SG-1; the team that knows them better than anyone else around here things like that. Then why on Earth are we criticizing those two?"

"Let's take a break for today and we will return tomorrow after thinking this trough"

**2050**

"Then the final day came and we were free of charges. It was amazing! They told us that we would be on probation again and that any screwing up could generate another of those"

"By the end of that year, we were free again and Sasha and Allistair joined the family"


	8. Furlings

So... I did say that I could take a while. Anyways… thanks for all the support and for bearing with my (many) grammar mistakes; I did go through the whole thing again since I was told that the missing words existed. Hopefully they are all fixed now. Well, thanks again and here we go.

SG SGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"Where were we?" Jack said, scratching his head, both looked somewhat more tired than days before. Both sported dark circles under their eyes this morning and at least 8 cups of what Malcolm supposed was coffee sat on the table in front of them

"You don't look good today; sure you want to continue?"

"We just didn't sleep last night. We are okay, it's not like we didn't use to go more than a couple of days without sleep"

"Talk about yourself there sleepy head, I am pretty sure that I had to order you to get some shut eye. I've never had to order me to have a decent sleep" He said smugly.

"Yes, about that… you know that they are several studies that point that smarter people tend to sleep later than just average people"

"Touche!" He said "Anyways; did we finish the episode of the daughter from hell?"

"I think so. I do have a question about that tough"

"Fire away"

"That was back at 2011, you mentioned before that your friends didn't know about you being married to each other until 2020. How was that possible with the ongoing investigation?"

"Well; the investigation committee actually thought about the approach that they needed to use in the case since most of our files were marked as classified and our marriage certificate was under an even deeper classification level"

"We don't actually know what went on those exchanges since whoever was being contacted couldn't talk to us once they got the interview notification, and they were under oath that they wouldn't reproduce the contents of the meetings"

"I guess sometimes it actually sucked to be you"

"Pretty much, yeah… Well; until the 2013 incident, that was awesome! We are still enjoying the results of that"

**2013**

It was just another regular boring day at Stargate Command, and General Carter was deeply in thought, trying to decide if they needed extra potatoes for that month or if a good extra ration of veggies would do. No, that issue was now part of Walter's job; the guy actually went to her and told her that he used to do those things for both Hammond and O'Neill; so he wouldn't' mind having to pick between potatoes and veggies and she wouldn't mind not to.

So she was actually quite engrossed in a report from R&D about the latest doohickey that Dr Lee was trying to convince her to approve. The reading was interesting; the doohickey… well; she still didn't see how useful could be a gun that could work as a zat and as a paintball gun, that would throw those paints that glow under black light; and she was imaging shooting that to the enemy and the guy going "WTF? Now I glow like that vampire guy on that movie". Sometimes being married to Jack made her brain work those kinds of phrases out of nowhere.

The klaxons went crazy; no teams were expected. So she ran to the room and Walter just looked at her.

"What happen?"

"Nothing actually… the Stargate engaged we didn't get any IDC nor we hear anything thumping the iris."

"When did we do the last maintenance of the gate?"

"This morning, we ran all the regular processes starting yesterday and today all the crystals where exchanged just in case. There, we are receiving something" a shrill sounded, and everyone covered their ears and then an image appeared at the foot of the Stargate; it was a long figure covered in robes.

"Greetings, we are sorry for the disturbance that our message caused. The message that you just received can only be heard when both Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill are present in the room"

"I'm General Carter; might I ask who are you?"

"Samantha Carter; I am Jessamy of the Council of the 4 Races; once you get Jack O'Neill and hear the message; you are expected to contact us"

"Us?"

"Yes. The Furling council is expecting you. It's time" Jessamy said.

"Furlings?"

"Yes. There's a process that's ready to start now. Hear the message. It's saved on the pink crystal. Contact us" with that the figure was no longer there and the gate was disengaged"

**2050**

"What happened?"

"What do you know about the Council of the 5 Races?"

"Well, it's an Old Council composed of the strongest races of the universe. The Nox, The Asgards, The Alterans, The Furlings and the Humans; that's what is being taught"

"The reality is that the Council of the 5 Races is fairly new. The last race won its place on it on 2013"

"For all those years working at the SGC and moving around the Universe we came in contact with 3 out of 4 Races… until 2013 when the last race came to find us"

"And by us, we mean her and me…"

**2013**

"Sir, we have a situation" Sam said as soon as she was beamed into his office at The Pentagon.

"What happened?"

"Apparently; The Furlings"

"Our furry friends decided to come out of hiding?"

"Well, it seems so… they weren't exactly.."

"Furry?"

"Communicative. Sir"

"Carter; you are not making sense and you are not even technobabbling"

"Well, they came and sent a message, but is encoded to be heard only when we both are in the same room. I don't even begin to comprehend how this would…"

Before she could finish a bright pink light covered the room and now two figures were standing in front of them.

"Greetings Samantha Carter; Greetings Jack O'Neill; you have been approved as the 5th Race. You have been expected for a long while now. Now you are ready, find us at the coordinate's embedded on this crystal. It's imperative that you come"

"We won't convince the bosses to go, Sam, " Jack whispered to her.

"Worry not; you can replay this message to whomever you need by touching it again"

"We know about your travel policies; we are expecting you to come. We don't mind if there are more than you, but are you whom we need. It is you whom we expect"

"Come and you will know more. We can offer technology if that's what we need to do to get access to the two of you"

Then the people were gone.

"That was weird"

"So, sir… what do you feel about a gate trip?"

"I think it is about damn time… don't you agree?" She nodded smiling brightly. "Now; come along General; we have a room full of Generals to convince"

**2050**

"Ok, but why had to be specifically you?"

"Well, the truth is that the Human race isn't the 5th Race"

**2013**

"Good Luck Generals" another voice sounded and they turned around with huge grins on their faces; they saluted the guy and then they walked head first into the Gate.

"Why I have a feeling that they liked that too much?" The general said to Walter watching the rest of the two teams following the couple of Generals.

"Because they were; that's SG-1 at its finest" answered Walter; Mitchell turned around and saluted to the temporary SGC Commander before disappearing into the blue and then…

Light; they were on a really bright place. Even though the sky was dark and covered with starts and at least two full moons were rotating around the planet orbit, the place was shining as it was the most beautiful morning sun. They all had to put sunglasses on and then they discovered that the light actually came from the plants of the planet.

"Okay kids… listen up. SG-6 you get to gate-sitting. SG-11 you secure the area to the left. SG-1" Jack grinned at this "we go that way"

"Yes; sir!"

They didn't have to walk long before getting to a place that looked just like a glowing not a green version of Oz castle. Half way to it; two figures stood guarding the entrance to the path. They surveyed silently to the group of newcomers.

"Samantha Carter; Jack O'Neill" they said and bowed to their knees.

"Uh, yes?"

"Councilors Jessamy and Ryrie are expecting you. We; the Furling's rejoice on your visit"

"Thanks… lead the way, " Jack said

With that they were engulfed in a pink light and reappeared on a room full of people in a banquet fashion. Two figures ran to them.

"What's up with all the pink?" Jack asked

"Samantha Carter! Jack O'Neill!" They recognized the two of them as the ones from the message.

"Jessamy.. I think it was?"

"Sorry by my rudeness! I am Councilor Jessamy and my partner Councilor Ryrie. We've been waiting for you for a long time. We were starting to lose hope in finding you"

"Worry not, this party is for you. We understand that is customary for you not to consume food of other planets. But a banquet was required to show your presence after long!"

"I have no idea of what are you talking about" Jack stated.

"Please, join us. We analyzed your food structure and we have synthesized food similar as yours, but hopefully as tasty as ours and worry not Generals… poisoning is not something that we are looking after. Protect you is what we pursue"

"Councilors; why are you looking for them… wouldn't you rather have anyone else? They are just humans?"

"They aren't just humans Doctor Jackson; I thought you knew that after all those years expend by their side."

"Or why do you think they never died?"

"Luck?" provided Mitchell

"If that's the name that you want to give to it Cameron Mitchell; then yes and thank you for helping her; she could have bled out on that place. We couldn't go there; we are grateful that you managed to protect her"

"Uh.. Thanks, I guess."

"Now go… enjoy! The rest of your friends will be traveling by light as soon as they stay still." Ryrie looked straight into Jessamy's big black eyes. She smiled and nodded and once again they were surrounded by pink light and after the light disappeared, they were standing dressing in a similar fashion than the rest of the humanoid forms that moved around.

"Now you are ready" Ryrie said.

"What the hell?!"

"You won't need your weaponry; this planet is not on the stargate list on any cartouche. You can only find this planet if you are giving the direction to it and we are not a warrior race"

**2050**

"It isn't?"

"And the Council isn't made of couples of the 5 races per se"

**2013**

After the arrival; they were pointed to designated seats; most of the teams mingling on tables full of Furlings divided on pairs. Sam and Jack were pointed to a place and once they say they noticed that in their table, four other couples were staring at them; they looked to one couple that they thought they might recognize

"Anteaus? Lya?" the couple smiled warmly at them

"They talked much about you. You and your friend Dr. Jackson gave quite the impression on the kids"

"So you, aren't they…"

"We are Karsyn and Braylin; Council Members; Nox fathers"

Across the table, two elongated figures with huge black eyes and gray plastic like skin blinked at them; if it wasn't for the hair that they both had they would assume that those two were Asgards.

"You are right and your assumptions, O'Neill" said the male one

"And then again; you are not" said the woman

"Yes, Sam Carter… our son Thor greatly appreciates you both. He sent his regards"

"Thor! He is… I saw his ship blew up"

"It blew up? Oh yes… but we used one of your 'dumb ideas' before he blew up. We managed to fix the cloning issue with the help of your kids. Thor was supposed to join us today; he was anxious to see you"

"He's alive, " they whispered unbelievingly.

"What's death anyway?" said one of the figures; a red haired human like person.

"IT's just a temporary status between your last breath and the next one, " said the blonde next to the red haired.

"I'm Teegan" said the red haired

"I'm Keegan" said the blonde haired

"Alterans" the provided at the same time before being asked

"Okay… so Alterans, Nox, Furlings and Asgards?" they all nodded.

"And not exactly them either"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Silence surrounded the room for the first time since the arrival of all the SG teams that were sent to the Furling planet. Jessamy stood and raised her glass.

"Let's celebrate the joining of the 5th Race!"

"Asgards" people raised their glasses and one of the Asgards took the only cup in the table and drank from it before passing to his companion

"Nox's" again people raised their glasses and this time the cup was passed to Karsyn and Braylin.

"Alterans" again the process was repeated. They took the cup and drank before passing it to Jessamy

"For us… the Furlings" Jessamy raised her glass and drank and then so did it Ryrie

"And finally; for the last race… the youngest one" Jessamy turned around an looked to Sam and Jack. "The humans" she said and winked at them. Teegan gave the cup to Sam.

Sam and Jack exchanged a worried glance and they looked at the couples of the table that in turn were looking at them expectantly. They had wide eyes, noting that the only thing that they could do was drink in the glass; they looked to find a way to get out of that and they found Daniel making them a sign to drink. Jack nodded to Sam. Sam sighed, drank and then she passed the cup to him.

Loud cheers surrounded the room; the Furlings clapped loudly and the soft music that was played now sounded strong… The pair looked at each other; they immediately clasp their hands under the table for no one to see and their free hands went to cover their own mouths figuring that something wasn't really right with that drink.

From his vantage point; Daniel saw them cover their mouths; their eyes widening in fear and then… a purple light surrounded the table and all the members were gone.


	9. Drink of Youth

Insert apology over awful grammar (sometimes I feel that I should actually take a couple of English lessons) Thanks again for all the support; you are awesome… (thesis on the other hand… is not *sigh*)

* * *

><p>"The Council isn't made of the 5 races? I don't get it"<p>

"Well, we will be talking about that later on if you don't mind."

"Why? You already brought up the subject"

"Just… chronology" Jack smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We didn't figure that one out until we actually joined the Council and that didn't happen until 2036, Earth time"

"Ok… back to 2013 then?" Both Jack and Sam nodded…

"What was the so interesting thing that happened back then?"

"We went to the Furlings world and we disappeared for 10 Earth days"

**2013**

"What do you mean with, you can't dial to the Furlings?"

"I've tried; Sir… I've been trying but it won't engage. We've tried everything from a regular checkup to the classic reboot and even the desperate whole power down"

"Then try harder! It's been nine days since they left!"

**2050**

"Yes, when we returned they informed us that they had tried to contact the world, but it wouldn't engage and the Teams on Furlona; yes that's the name of the Furling's planet. Well, the teams were 'transported by light' so getting out of the city only would mean that they could get lost in the world with a chance of never find the Stargate"

"And you?"

**2013**

The bright light made him remember the many times that he woke up on a sarcophagus. He didn't like that. Scratch that; he absolutely hated sarcophagus. Or not; his (many) visits to the sarcophagus actually had improved his knees for at least a good year or two. But even that couldn't take the feeling of dread that waking up with bright lights going straight to your brain could bring to his memory; so as soon as he opened his eyes he closed them again.

She tried to move around, but found that she hadn't enough strength to do so; she could barely keep her eyes open and that didn't have anything to do with the blinding white purplish lights in front of her eyes. No; it didn't have anything to do with the situation, making her remember the couple of times that she got to take a trip down sarcophagus lane and yet; she couldn't fight the urge to close her eyes again.

It was later when he opened his eyes; he moved his head to the side and blonde hair reached his vision. "Sam," he whispered and moved closer; even if it wasn't as much as an inch or two closer to her he felt exhausted and soon his eyes were closed again.

She opened her eyes slowly when she heard him calling her name; she tilted her head to the place where she thought he was and tried to scoot a little closer; she felt her body move a little and even if it wasn't much; she felt drained and had to stop.

At the observation room; eight figures exchanged glances. They weren't worried; they knew what was happening, but they were really surprised. After transporting them to this part of the city; Keegan and Teegan being the strongest of the group had moved the sedated bodies of Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter to lie together on each size of the Furling's version of a King size bed.

They've watched them for a couple hours; being conscious that it would take at least a day for those two to open their eyes for the first time. It was really surprising when that took only four hours. They heard all the stories about those two, but know 8 hours after the drink they were amazed by watching them fight the strongest sedatives just to move a little bit closer to the other. They were amazed by how in sync those two really were.

"That's unexpected" Ryrie said and got 7 nods in response.

"But we heard all about them; we should have figured this one out" Said Adalsteinn from the Asgards.

"You are right; love. Their dumb ideas never passed as dumb to me, " responded Brynja

"I suppose we wait. However; given that their first eyes opening took place earlier than we expected we should try and get a rough calculation of the final date"

**2050**

"And we… well; apparently we spent 8 days sleeping"

"Somehow I can't seem to put you like sleepers; I mean, I know for sure that you are up way earlier than I and according to Aila; by the time that I wake up you already been to town and did your ten miles"

**2013**

As soon as the purple vanished and they figured out that they had lost both Generals all teams ran to the table wishing that somehow they would be there. Of course, that didn't happen.

"They were transported to a facility; they are in good hands, " said a blue skinned and black eyed person. All the humans turned and looked disbelievingly; the nerve of the person!. "The Council Members will look after them; worry not. They'll be good once they finish"

"Once they finish? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see on its due time"

"What the hell!"

"Please, enjoy the party. Once you are ready you will be transported to a facility; you'll be free to roam around the city and you will be on your way once they finish"

**2050**

"Well; it wasn't exactly because we wanted to… but yeah; sleep is what we did"

"And what about the rest of people that went with you?"

"They were properly taken care of"

**2013**

_Day 2_

_"_Listen, Britta! We need to get back to the Stargate and let our planet know what's going on?"

"You pretend that we let you go so then you will return with more people and do who knows what to my people" she affirmed.

"We won't do anything if you return our Generals!" she shifted her head slightly to one side

"Even if I take you to the Stargate as you call it; you wouldn't find it there"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It won't be there until its time"

**2050**

"Did they get to see you?"

"Daniel confessed later on that he managed to see us; but he couldn't remember what he saw. He only remembered that he knew that we were alright"

**2013**

_Day 4_

_"_I don't care! You keep saying that they are alright; I just want some proof that they are… I'm not asking much!"

"I already told you enough times Daniel Jackson; I can't take you to that facility"

"However, I can, " said Jessamy appearing in a cloud of purple. "I will take you Daniel Jackson…"

"But…"

"Whatever you see is for your eyes only. You can only confirm that what we tell you is the truth"

"That sounds like complete bullshit" said Mitchell

"Well, it is the only thing that they are giving us and I am taking it"

"Please, " said Jessamy extending one hand; Daniel took it and as soon the purple smoke was enveloping them it was disappearing around them. Daniel found himself in a dark room; another 7 people were there a couple of them standing near what it looked like a window.

The Asgards like nodded with their heads and he neared to the ones standing; and then he saw it… them. He gasped at the view; almost in the middle of a bed Jack lay on the right side and Sam on the left both with their bodies turned to each other. Their arms were barely extended allowing Sam's right hand to be covered with Jack's left and Jack's right to be covered with Sam left's. They seemed to be sleeping.

The other people moved farther and Jessamy walked to Daniel; she touched his shoulder.

"They are well Daniel Jackson; they have to deal with the aftermath of the toast; it's safer for them to stay here; since we can check on the levels of pain that they could endure and sedate them so they won't feel it" before Daniel could come with something to say purple smoke was around him and left him. "Remember the deal" Jessamy said before disappearing on her cloud once more.

**2050**

"And what you do remember?"

"I remember a purple cloud"

"And feeling so tired that even opening the eyes was an exhausting feature"

"And I remember, Jack"

**2013**

He felt her; more than seeing her; he felt her hands in his. He didn't know how had they managed to touch each other but they were. It felt so good

'Yes, it really does'

'Wait? What? Now I can think with Sam's voice?'

'What do you mean to think with my voice?"

They both managed somehow to open their eyes

"You know, my brain normally talks to me in my own voice; not in yours"

"Uh, Jack… we are talking"

"No we aren't"

"Yes; we are"

"Then how come you don't move your lips"

"Oh crap!"

"Does this means that I get to hear what you are thinking?"

"This can't be right!"

"Calm down; please Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill. If our calculations are correct you are starting to establish the link. That means that you now can hear each other; we will teach you how to control it"

"Oh shit"

"Like that makes it easier"

"Think something dumb, think something dumb! I know! What about that dog that was sleeping in the tub while its owner cleaned him"

"Please stop thinking Jack… and please do get your head out of the gutter; it's not like we can actually move to do that"

"Shit!"

"Well, I do agree on that"

**2050**

"Ok, so what exactly happened there?"

"Then; they explained to us that they knew that we wouldn't take the drink by our own means so they had to come with a plan to force us to do it. That's how they ended up with the toast"

"Those stinky little aliens didn't actually drink of the cup!"

**2013**

The haze was finally starting to leave his body; he now was able to move closer to Sam and according to her; she too felt stronger. For the first time they both were able to open their eyes and see. Both gasped.

"Jack!"

"Sam!"

This time they said out loud. They turned and tried to sit founding that they actually could do it; and then they proceeded to examine their hands and touch themselves above their clothes and then they touched their own faces… finally they turned to see the other again.

Jack was presented with the same Sam that he met once; back in 1995 without the bruises or the casts due to Hanson; her face was young and terse and her eyes were brighter if that could be possible; her lips were redder and she was as stunning as she had always been. He smiled when he saw that she no longer had those eye wrinkles that he knew she hated. The woman could take the thousands of scars covering her body... but those little wrinkles could drive her insane.

Sam saw Jack and her heart started to beat faster. She loved the man and his soft silver hair, but she remembered the brown hair from 95 and always wondered how that felt and now; his head was covered with a soft looking brown hair. Somehow he looked thinner and more built at the same time; he looked so darn sexy! That she was about to jump his bones when a voice brought them back

"You really did it faster than anyone before. It only took you 8 days of sedatives whereas the shortest process before was about 45 days, " said Keegan or was it Teegan?

"What is this process?"

"It's what will allow you to take your place at the Council, " said the woman from the Asgards; he was pretty sure that they never got her name.

"The Council?"

"Yes, you have been approved as members of the Council; I thought that we already went through this" said Ryrie

"You have to understand them, my love. This is quite an experience; that we hadn't needed doesn't mean that we can't put ourselves on their footing"

"Jessamy, please.. Can you explain us what happened?"

"Well, you bodies were returned to full maturity and they will stay like that for long as you live and that can be quite some years and even then you are still just children compared to us. It also provided you with a bond, it will tie you to each other… you will always know where the other is; not necessarily what they are thinking unless you decided to share"

"How long have we been here?"

"Eight days; worry not… the people that came to you is safe and well kept; they know you are in good hands; they couldn't contact Earth though"

"Oh my god… they should be really worried by now!"

"When can we leave"

"You can leave this facility as soon as you feel well enough. Leaving Furlona will take another couple days. Until the planet completes its cycle and the starts unhide the Stargate"

**2050**

"So what was the drink for?"

"Let's put it like this… it was the fountain of youth"

"Then that's why you look… like that…" they both nodded sheepishly.

"I remember back then when you were the President you looked like this; when I first connected the dots while walking up the hill I thought that you were your daughter and son or something; never thought that I would find you looking exactly as I remembered"

"Well, it has great advantages"

"And also great disadvantages… mostly things that we need to learn how to deal with. We will have a prolonged life… that means that our children will have a prolonged life "

"But…"

"Not as long as ours" Jack said grimly

"Wow… that… that really sucks…" the room fell quiet for a couple of minutes "How did the teams reacted to you?"

"Well; they…."

"They went to lunch and returned later, " said Aila, entering the room carrying 3 years old Finn.

"Daddy! It's barbecue! And somehow Terran managed not to burn it" Finn said happily now in his father's arms.

"Terran's here?" Sam asked excited

"Yes, he got two hours ago. He said something about running from the Earth paparazzi for a while. He believes that Alex will be joining us soon too"

"Sounds about time!" Jack said with a smile; happy with the prospect of having most of his family gathered "So did you said something about barbecue?"


	10. Family

So… I got this super useful software that corrects all my grammar mistakes. Therefore, I went trough all the previous chapters with it and geez, I have to say that if I was a native English grammar nazi; I would kill myself and the next seven generations. Finally, please let me know if this actually improved something I guess I could get them a nice review on saving my writing skills (or lack of thereof)

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

In spite of being living in the Carter-O'Neill household for the past days; he was still a foreigner to their customs. Since when he woke up at around 8:30 AM; the household was already depleted of most of their users. At 8:30 AM the breakfast table consisted only on his breakfast dishes and a bunch of stuff starting with two kinds of eggs, several kinds of cake, various cereals; fruits (some that he knew and some that he wouldn't dare to try) and juices.

For lunch, it was mostly the three of them share a salad or sandwich or something light and quick; either on the terrace or in the veranda; enjoying the warmth of the summer. Now, dinner… dinner was a different matter. Probably, it had to do with the fact of being in the most peaceful silence and in a friendly dialog (or interview; whatever you prefer to call it) during the whole day and then coming to the noise that comes from a (huge) family. Or maybe it was the ease in which they took him in whatever it was; he felt overwhelmed the first time and still was somewhat overwhelmed last night.

That first time they went for dinner, he then learned that they were 8 Carter-O'Neill youngsters living in the house; they were extremely polite and they mostly kept quiet except when one was trying to tell whatever mischief they committed during that day. What surprised him the most was that they would actually stop and listen to whomever was next.

"Before dinner we all take a number; it's easier that way" Aila whispered to him while he was looking in awe at the exchange. "So we all get to talk during dinner and we actually hear what the other is saying"

Anyways; that wasn't near what he watched at the moment.

"Terran!" Sam ran to her kid and jumped in his waiting arms; he turner his mother in circles laughing happily. Jack approached slowly to the woman that was near him and exchanged pleasantries with her and laughed at the pair exchange. Then Sam was once again on the floor and she too saluted to the woman. They were more kids running around, he counted at least 4 new heads.

"Those are Terran's kids" Aila came to rescue; then she smiled and say loudly "don't you dare" in a perfect german. The kids answered each on one language and Malcolm coming closer to the adults noted that they too were speaking each in a different language. He blinked a couple times not sure what to do. Jack nudged Sam and pointed to Malcolm direction.

"Malcolm, we have an option for you. We could break our Satuday code and all speak in English to help you around or" she said, smiling to Aila; and Aila smiled back

" You could help us test the translator!"

"What's that?"

"It's one of our newest inventions, it's a pill that would allow you to develop temporary Nanites that will allow you to understand all the languages at are being spoken here; don't worry it's human safe. I've tried them"

"I've tried them too; but we can't definitively say if they are really working or if it is just our normal mind working normally. So that could help you and you could help us" Aila smiled and Malcolm was lost. He nodded and she dragged him back to the house. Sam walked to the adults with a smile on the face.

"I guess we know our future son-in-law?" Jack said to her.

"I guess we do."

"Who is he anyway?" Terran asked and his wife Kayla nodded

"His name is Malcolm and he is here to get the true history behind us and from your unexpected and unannounced visit; we take that back Earth is not going too well?"

"No, not really. I mean; they are starting to declassify the Stargate brought out most of the diplomatic missions."

"Please tell me that that mission previous to his first day as POTUS wasn't disclosed"

"You mean the one that your babysitters ended up being babysat?" Sam nodded "Yeah, that and the one where you were captured by the shave something.."

"What about that one that we ended up being enslaved?"

"Yes; that too"

"Terran… sum it up, " Jack said warningly.

"Only; the ones that didn't include the Earth being attacked by any means; those are out. After much fighting the JCS came to their senses and those ones were marked as too risky. I don't know why;they seemed the usual SG-1 SNAFU to me. But hey! I am only the heir of two of them." Said a female voice from behind.

"Oh crap.. It is really bad"

"Alex! You are here too!"

"Mom! Dad!.. Hope you don't mind if we come to hide here too for a couple weeks?" she asked hopefully

"Mom and dad, might join us, " said Hunter; Sasha's husband

"Hunter, how are they? I haven't talked with Vala in ages"

"Well, she still complained that you could have shared that drink, but she's great actually"

"And the space monkey?"

"Dad's okay too"

"So you are here.. Do you think that All and Sasha will join us too?"

"All and his family took a vacation to S45P9X; and you know Sash, she won't leave the front; and that's why I am here actually; we were thinking of leaving the kids here while the frenzy goes up back home?"

"Of course, Hunter! There's not need to ask!"

"What about Aidan and Nadia?" Hunter asked

"Aidan and his family moved to T3PX08; a year ago; Nadia lasted a whole two months away of her twin before moving there too. Copper is in Sakkara getting training; Claus and Lucas moved to Ida to help the Asgards with some issues they were experiencing; they will be back in two months." Said Sam; they normally exchanged the family's whereabouts whenever they met and someone wasn't there

"Eve; well, she's so pregnant that she can't leave the Nox world! Still can't believe that Atreyu is family now! Anyways; Irene and Salome; went to the Hak'tyl's. Piper and Aaron are at Atlantis trying to figure out something with the something that is broken" Jack completed the missing family.

"Geez… how many are you?" asked Malcolm to Aila. They all turned to Malcolm; Jack and Sam had a pink with embarrassment and their eyes were bright with pride.

"22; Alex, T, Sash and All, Dan and Nad, Copper, Eve, Claus and Lucas, Irene and Salome, Piper, Aaron, me and then those that you already met; Lyle, Pearl, Leon and Noel, Mary and Myra and Finn; as of now; who knows how many will be in a few more months" Aila supplied, Sam went even redder if it was possible.

"Hey! We did take some breaks…" Jack added and all the adults laughed.

"I guess it works?" Sam queried Malcom.

"What works?"

"You tested on him?"

"Oh, that! I thought you were all talking in English"

"So it works. Darn! Now I owe to Copper" Terran sulked.

"That's why you never bet against a challenge made for mom and Aila, dumb" Alex said.

"Hey! I am cooking; so if you don't want to eat charred meat, then I'll suggest to be nice to your younger brother"

"OH, but I am being nice… to all my other younger brothers" Alex said smiling.

"Oh, I am sorry; we never introduced ourselves, " said the woman next to T. "I'm Kayla, Terran's wife; yes; common people from Earth"

"Don't listen to her; she speaks 28 languages and knows lots about 'modern history'" said Terran kissing his wife check "I'm Terran; Second in command the kids"

"I'm Hunter Jackson, I'm Sasha's husband"

"I'm Alex; the oldest… as you didn't catch that up by the looks" she said. Then he actually looked at her; "I'm the spitting image of mom; except for the hair" and then he compared; Sam and Alex were the same height; same white creamy skin; same features, but Alex hair were short and the same brown shade of Jack; and her eyes weren't as blue Sam's. Then he took a look to Terran and found out that He was the spitting image of Jack, except for the eyes; he remembered then the conversation that he held that morning

_"We will have a prolonged life… that means that our children will have a prolonged life "_

_"But…"_

_"Not as long as ours" Jack said grimly"_

Yes; the oldest Carter-ONeill present were already looking older than their own parents. While Sam and Jack couldn't be placed above thirties; Alex and Terran; looked older than 35.

"Ok, so who wanted barely death meat? Who wants death meat and who wants burnt meat?" Terran said and with loud exchanges that come from a happy family the noon and afternoon passed too fast.

Night and silence came together as one by one or in pairs the kids were leaving to bed. Sam, Jack, Alex, T and Hunter excused themselves an hour before and Malcolm, used the moment to walk throughout the garden. He stoped at fountain looking at the two moons that shone one white; one red.

"It's hard. Looking at them and see them again. Some days I walk to the mirror and look for a change; something that shows me that I won't have to lose yet another kid" Jack stood several feet behind

"Another?"

"Yes. I lost one before SGC. In another life if you like. Anyways; Sam's waiting for us. We agreed that we might as well finish that episode so tomorrow we start another chapter"

Soon both men were back at the shared studio, and all was set to start again.

"Last time; you found out that you weren't old anymore. How did the team reacted to this?"

**2013**

"What's going on Britta?" Daniel asked to the alien that he was now used to annoy.

"They are ready, " she simply said.

"Ready for what?"

"They are ready; I hope you are ready to"

"Britta!"

"Worry not; Daniel Jackson"

"Councilor Ryrie; how would you feel if your friends dissapear for 8 days with no possibility of contact?"

"We don't worry the same way you do, Daniel Jackson. Jessamy is bringing your friends back"

"When?"

"In a few more moments; however, I will ask you to remain calm. What it happen is made; it can be undone"

"What do you..." purple light shone and when disappeared; he had to blink a couple of moments to take the view in front of him

"Sam? Jack?"

"Space Monkey!"

"Daniel!" Daniel looked at them and turned around them to check;

"Oh crap! Please tell me that they aren't clones"

"No, they are not clones. They are simply rejuvenated"

"Oh crap.. How will I explain this to the General.." Daniel whined

"Hey! Space monkey at least you only got one General... we got a few and tons of paperwork!"

"And I can't imagine all the test that we will be put throughout"

"I'm sorry once again, I know it is not what you wished, but what it needs to be; it is"

**2050**

"Well, Daniel reacted quite well, I guess that he was more used to our SNAFU than the rest of the teams"

"Mitchell complained that he now had to add "de-age" to the SG1 must do list"

"And General Lerie and the Joint Chiefs"

2013

"What the hell happened to you! We tried to contact you and we couldn't establish the darn wormhole! We canceled your IDC!

How the hell did you came trough! And most important... who the hell are you two and where the hell are Generals Carter and O'Neill"

"Calm down Lerie; the kids didn't have a say in the whole mess. I am here and Carter is here"

"Sir; I think that we probably should go to post mission check up and a DNA test to prove that we are; well ourselves"

"Sir; I don't have a say in your situation, but General Carter; you will be the one explaining this to the JCS"

"Don't worry Learie; I'll be there to help, " Jack smirked and with that the teams left to the infirmary.

Two days later; they finally got permission to leave the SGC. Yes; Jack was Home World security and he was free to move around and Sam was SGC Commander and was free to move around; but both were confined until the Medical permission was given. Once that they checked up that they were who they said they were and once that both Tok'ras and Asgards confirmed said result; they were free to go to Washington and explain themselves.

"General O'Neill?, General Carter?" said Jumper; whose house was their first stop. They wanted to have some allies before confronting the whole JCS

"General Jumper... can we talk, sir?"

"Of course"

**2050**

"Let's just said that this change gave them more rope to hang us or to keep us going as they wanted"

"We came up with some delusional covert for the change; it was said that I was doing some experiment on a far away undisclosed place and something went wrong; Jack entered the room before I had a chance to seal it and then it exploded. For some reason; whatever radiation that I was working with only made us look younger"

"Good thing was that no many people asked about that; and the kids were still not going to school so we didn't have many friends outside work that could be bothered by the change. Once school started, we did what we do best and that's going on"

"No one could tell the difference? No one asked how could you be so young and be General?"

"No, I took care of not going to the school wearing anything military; I guess they thought I was a military wife and never asked anything; and the kids only said that I was a scientist"

"Ok; what happened after that" Malcolm asked and saw as Sam tried to stifle a yawn "You know what? I am feeling somewhat tired; do you mind if we continue tomorrow"

They both saw throughout that, but they nodded gratefully to him. Once he left Jack kissed his wife and said

"You know, he is too old for Aila; but I kind of like him"

"Too old? Aila is 16 and he's 32. That's exactly our age difference"

"Yes... he's too old. He won't be young forever you know"

"Well, I guess Aila is more like me than she looks"


	11. The proposal

I'm sorry… I don't know much about how the JCS actually work so I am making up most of it. I'm assuming that you get there and that's pretty much it. Although, I read about the existence of the Combatant Commanders and the Secretary of the Air Force… well, you'll see the mess that I made and hopefully you won't mind (hey! If you got up to hear after all my grammar errors… probably some literary magic won't make you angry *fingers crossed*)

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

That morning breakfast table was once again empty when he got there. Only for the first six or ten minutes after his arrival.

"Good Morning… Malcolm was it?"

"Yes.. " He doubted "Hunter?"

"Hum.. And yes, I am the son of Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran. And yes, I am who you think I am. Now that we have all that out of the way and I already got my coffee.. I should hurry up to catch up with Alex"

"Alex?"

"Yes, Terran, and Alex are being the military that they are; probably woke up on ungodly hours, went for a run with their parents, came back, showered, had breakfast and leave to find out the arrangements for the kids. By any chance do you know the location of the school?"

"I…"

"Good Morning Hunter, Malcolm… Alex told us that you might need the location of the school; here let me sent it to you, " Sam said, she did roll her bracelet and when she stopped; pressed it twice and Hunter's bracelet glowed.

"Awesome, Thanks… see you later!"

"Malcolm, whenever you are ready and I should get you a transport bracelet; so you could leave the house and take a look around"

"What are those bracelets anyways?"

"Transports. Based on the ring technology, every house or important place or community place has a structure that allows us to transport whoever has a bracelet to the plate pointed on the bracelet"

"Oh no… she is at technobabbling again!" Jack said entering the room and hugging his wife wasn't.

Minutes later; they were walking outside to the Fountain that Malcolm was watching the previous night. They set everything up and another interview day started

"Ok; now you both are looking 25 years old and confronted the JCS successfully I guess for what we know"

"Well, the rest of 2013 was uneventful"

"Except for that visit to my brother and the one to your family"

"Yeah, there was that"

**2013**

San Diego.

"How you think your brother would take this?"

"You mean, the looks? The marriage? Or the kids?"

"All 3 of them?"

"Well, I hope he will like the kids?"

"Why I had a feeling that you would say that"

**2050**

"How was that?"

"Well, my brother and I had a very strangled relationship. I haven't seen him since 2004; we lost contact after my father passed away. I used to call him every time that I could, but between going off world and that I didn't tell him about my wedding r my kids… I kind of blew it all in that visit"

**2013**

"Calm down, Mark… it's not a big deal"

"So you come here, looking like a young you with a young General O'Neill in tow and not one, but 4 kids after disappearing for 9 years and you want to calm down?!"

"Hey, it's not her fault. It took us some convincing to get permission to let you know this"

"Permission? You both are grownups! Who the hell do you need permission of"

"JCS"

"Oh come on! You can be serious… you are blaming the highest ranking military officers of not being able to say to your own brother that you got married and have kids"

"Yes"

"Why?" he eyed both of them suspiciously

"Because it's classified… well, our marriage is classified for the military. I just.. I didn't know how letting you know"

"What about a Hey Mark.. I am getting married or hey Mark, guess what you are going to be an uncle?"

"Well, I didn't know how to, I knew that you wouldn't like, to whom I was getting married to. I'm sorry. I was a coward. I should have called, but I didn't… what can I do now?"

"Stay away Sam. If you didn't consider me a part of your family when it mattered, why are you even here?"

"Because you are family! It's not like that, Mark. No one of my friends actually knows who my husband is; none of them joined the wedding… we didn't have a choice!"

"You know what… just leave! I need time to sort this"

"Mark… please…. I love you, I need to know that you will be able to forgive me" she pleaded

"I don't know Sam… for all is worth, you do have a beautiful family"

**2050**

"It took him at least six months to come up with his answer. We agreed to meet and we did that at least once a year until he passed away 10 years ago."

"What about your family?"

"My family visit, well.. That was weird"

**2013**

"Annie?"

"Jack? You look so young? What happened?"

"Do you mind if we wait for everybody so I Don't have to repeat it?"

"Sure.. they should be arriving soon. "

"Jack?" another woman said entering the room

"Nancy! Dana! Where are Mitch and Alan?"

"We are here!"

"Jesuschirsth Jack.. I want whatever you have been drinking!"

"Great, so.. .. First, allow me to introduce my wife, Sam"

"Sam, Annie, Nancy and Dana and their husbands Mitch and Alan"

"Hi, Jack told me lots about you"

"Well… he didn't say anything bout you… not that he actually tells us anything about anything"

"You are so beautiful… I bet that you will have lovely kids"

"Well, two of them are in the backyard if you want to check that yourselves"

"You have kids?" All his sisters asked

"Yup"

"Four"Added Sam

"Wow! Congrats!"

**2050**

"Well, they were used to my secrecy and all"

"And they took us gladly. Annie and Dana still sent us stuff from Earth"

"Then 2014 arrived and that was my last year at home world security. They figured out that even though I looked younger the years of experience over my head made me a good replacement for the Air Force Chief of Command; for some reason Congress also made me Chairman of Chief of Staff"

"General Larie was called to take over HWS however, his lack of expertise on SGC related items gave him an early leave. In 2015, Aidan and Nadia joined the family. 2016 brought me the HWS office" Sam said

"So you were both in Washington?"

"No, we mentioned that before… they moved HWS to SGC. It was closer to the action according to the JCS. "

"And everything was calm until 2019"

"You said before that your friends figured out that you two were married by 2020… what happened the previous year that made it you bring it"

"Well, 2019 marked the start of my freedom and of my political career"

**2019**

"General Carter"

"General O'Neill, Generals, Admirals"

"Carter, you have to help me here"

"What do you need, sir?"

"Can you see if they are really who they say they are?"

"Yes, I can run a DNA comparison, sir to prove it. Can I ask why I should do such a thing?"

"They are offering me a retirement"

"They are offering you retirement, sir?"

"Yes!"

"I'll see"

"Carter?"

"I have to pick up the things that I need to run the DNA comparison, sir. No offense sirs"

"What is so remarkable, strange about offering him a retirement?" One marine Four Stars General asked slightly bemused

"Oh. That I just go my last retirement letter denied two days ago? Just like the last…" Jack trailed

"264" Sam provided

"264 previous ones"

"But we are offering your retirement" the Only Admiral in the room stared

"If that's true General…" she trilled

"Yes, Carter they are offering me retirement, " he said shrugging

"With all due respect, Generals, Admiral… what's the catch?" she asked turning to the Joint Chiefs

"See, that's why she made General so young while we didn't and I didn't even have a say on that!"

"There's no catch" One of the Generals affirmed

"So, you are letting him retire… just like that; two days after denying him the same?"

"Oh for crying out loud, they want me to be the damn Candidate for Presidency"

"Like in the United States President, sir?"

"Yes, Carter! And that's some crazy shit!"

"I won't mind to serve with you as the Commander in Chief, sir"

"Oh Come on Carter, who would even vote for me?"

"I would, sir. And probably all this table and most of the officers that served at the SGC and their wives"

"So are you saying that I should take the offer?"

"I am saying that you would be a good Commander, sir. You already are and you always have. That's common knowledge, " she said; he looked at her and then looked down at his uniform.

"And I know that I shouldn't be asking this but; what about you... Carter?" He said, grimacing; that was something that they couldn't bring themselves to do

"Sir?" she said, questioning the reason behind it

"Oh come on! They all know who you are! Just tell me what you think, " he pleaded with her, not Carter but Sam

"With all due respect, sir. You are wearing your uniform, so am I. I was summoned here by the Joint Chiefs and we are in a military facility. I can't do such a thing neither can you as you already stated" she said firmly.

"I know, I know.. See with what do I have to put out!" he said to the table full of very surprised military brasses "Actually, now you can see what you have make us to do all these years... argh! Admiral, Generals; I'll need time to analyze your proposal and to run this throughout my wife. I'll let you know when we reach to a decision."

"Well, General O'Neill we will wait for your answer. Just don't take too long"

"General Carter"

"Generals, Admiral"

A couple of Generals and Admirals later they were alone at the Pentagon Briefing room

"Carter, we are alone now"

"Yes, you and me and the four hundred IP cameras of this room, sir"

"Well, there's that... what about lunch then?"

"I can do that, sir"

"I hoped you could"

**2050**

"They offered me my longed retirement with the add that I should run for President. If I won; then I would be President; If I lose.. Then I would be free"

"So you took the offer"

"After checking it with Sam that thankfully was in DC for a meeting with the Russians and who know whom else"

**2019**

"Now, seriously, what do you think about that stupid proposal?"

"Will they let you retire and not bother you again?"

"That's what they told me and hell they can't even promote me anymore! Geez... I am more than ready to be done with all of this. Heck! I was ready when I was still a Colonel!"

"I know; we both are ready to leave. Ok, back on track; what happens if you take the offer and you don't win?"

"I'll be Jack O'Neill; husband and proud father of 6 that happens to be a retired four starts General that happens to be an ex candidate"

"But you will remain retired"

"That's what I was told, yes"

"I'll say that being President will be the perfect closing for your service years"

"I say that you are a crazy broad"

"And you love this crazy broad" she said with a grin "no, I mean it Jack. You fought for this country for longer than anyone else. You did everything that it's humanly possible to do and then more. If someone is fit to be THE MAN that's you"

"But Sam, I don't care being THE MAN and I know that you don't care either. I just want to retire and be your man"

"You are my man and I can be proud of you... Of us after all the stunts we pulled out in order to get here, but you know what... I do think that you would be a good President, and that you should do it and if what I think is not enough I can call Daniel and then you will hear an ear full of the wonderful things that you will be able to do"

"I know, I know... but we will be in the spotlight"

"And what they could possibly get about us?

"That we resigned to get married and that we have been punished for that ever since? That we are a military couple... and old couple? That we have six wonderful kids? That we are married to each other? Everything else... is classified and falls under national, hell! World security"

"But what about the damage that something like this can do to your career?"

"To the career that I have been trying to leave behind for the past 10 years?"

"There's that. What about the spotlight? Won't you mind to have your life being shown and poked and prodded for the whole nation to see?"

"Yes, but I will be for a good reason; hell, it would be for far better reason that the last what? 50 times that I was picked and prodded by our enemies... and maybe they finally let me retire too"

"They wanted you as vice president, but I said hell no! I know that you are fully capable of taking care of this whole country, but I really don't want to go to Presidential dinners and not have you with me. Unless you want to be the Vice President, I won't mind if that's what you want"

"I think I'll pass, but you know who would be an excellent Vice President?"

"Nope"

"Daniel"

"No way"

"Think about it Jack, he saved our butts enough times to know what's good"

"Yeah, but that would mean that we would have an alien at the White House"

"Vala? She gave for this planet more than she did for her own planet; she won't live in the White House and she will keep things interesting around here"

"That she'll do... so we are certain that we want to do this?"

"No, but we want to retire before our kids get grandkids"

"I can believe that we are going to do this"

"We are not going to, you are going to… I am still the hidden wife and your kids are still the hidden kids"

"Ugh! Don't remind me something like that! There has to be a way"

"You can probably bargain for it, but it doesn't mean that I will have time to travel around with you while I am traveling around with all those politicians... and when I thought that there wasn't anything worse than a DC politician… there come an ally ready to negotiate a treaty"

**2050**

"Their offer was good and Sam was good with it. So I took it… what I didn't expect was the result"


	12. Dealing with politics

"Mom? Dad?" Alex said, getting outside, Malcolm turned around and found the brunette, looking at them with her eyes shielded by a sun glass.

"Is everything alright, Alex?" Sam asked

"Yup… I just wanted to let you know that the kids will be arriving in two days. Terran is staying, Hunter and I; we are returning to see how can we help Sash. I don't think that there's much that we can do more than waiting. But hey, if the JCS can't help I don't know who can"

"Maybe Thor" Jack added with a smile.

"Sometimes I wish that it could be so simple. So, where are they now?"

"They were telling me about the proposal from the Joint Chiefs"

"Oh, I remember those days. I was 13… had my first crush at the end of that year and when I was about to have a boyfriend… we moved to DC and blew out my chances"

"Well, It was a good thing… you still are too young to have a boyfriend"

"Dad… I am married and I do have 3 kids" she stated

"Well… but Greg is a nice guy. I don't know the first crush" he stated nonchalantly. Sam giggled "What?"

"Greg… was her first crush"

"But why did you have to move?" Malcolm asked, Alex smiled and went to the limits of the "set" and sat next to her parents

"Well, when they asked dad to retire; finally, if I might add, they tried to bring someone else; the guy from Alpha site I think it was. General Reynolds?"

"Yup, good guy.. He was SG3 commander for quite a while. Then he was moved to Alpha site"

"He took Jack's place at the JCS; but Al wasn't one for taking too much political crap. So he resigned and they brought me to take his place; while Jack paraded around the country"

"It was fun though. I remember having to hide from the paparazzi so they wouldn't know us."

**2018**

"The only issue is General Carter; that you can only appear as a public figure next to Candidate O'Neill only the day he takes his place as the President"

"And if he doesn't"

"Then you wouldn't need to appear as a public figure next to him"

"And that means"

"Whatever you do to see each other; keep it as it was until now. No one can know"

"Candidate O'Neill, same goes to you"

"I am no longer a military officer as of two days ago"

"But you can still be recalled to active duty and you wouldn't want that; would you?"

**2050**

"They kind of bullied us to keep it quiet again. So, we retreated to extreme methods to see each other"

"Mom would drive us to a nice restaurant and we would have the back table; you know? The furthest away from the windows and near to the back door and half an hour later; dad would arrive and be lost in the background"

**2019**

A black van with black tinted windows rode to "Luigi's" parking; Luigi's as the other restaurants that they now resorted to use had underground parking spots. Sam rode the van and parked near the elevator doors and exchanged a smile with her oldest daughter.

"We are here, " Alex said with a bright smile

"Yes!" came from the back seat were11 years old Terran sat with the 8 years old Sasha and Allistair. Sam and Alex went to the back to pick the little Nadia and Aidan out. Together they caught an elevator to the 20th floor.

"Table for Fraiser?" she asked

"OF course, this way. Table for 8 it was?"

"Yes"

Meanwhile, a limo being chased by paparazzi rode into the entrance of the building. Doors opened and Candidate O'Neill went out. He was soon surrounded by white lights and he had to stop himself of touching his body to check that It wasn't Thor or a beam to whatever ship was on Earth. He smiled and then disappeared into the elevator.

"Good Evenignt Sir"

"Hi there… Fraiser party?"

"Of course, sir. I believe they are waiting for you. Might I say that you resemble a lot to Candidate O'Neil; Mr Fraiser?"

"Yeah, I've been told that… poor guy. If he has half of my sense of humor, he will so lose the elections"

Then a round of "Daddy!" took place; he ruffled his sons hairs and kissed his daughter's forehead. Before leaning in to kiss Sam. While the kids giggled happily.

Dinner was a regular affair for them, they will exchange experiences and talk and the adults would kiss every time they though no kids were looking and that mostly resulted on a round of giggling and a chorus of "no giggling!"

Then, leaving was the complicated part. Often; one would leave first and the other would remain there for at least 10 or 20 more minutes or they waited until they could see several tables being left at the same time giving them a chance of running away between the mix of people.

The black van rode out of the place without much issue; since the black limo was once again parked in front of the building. Paparazzi were disappointed once more by their Candidate walking out alone.

**2050**

"I guess at that time I learned a lot about strategy. Well, the reality is that I grew up surrounded by a lot of planning to see each other. I mean, I remember the scrambling of subspace video, remember the visits that dad used to make to whatever place mom was deployed to. But; nothing was more calculated or well thought that the encounters on Earth. I mean, it's easy moving around two people. Even 3… but by 2019 we were already 8 people"

"Well… we planned" Sam said

"A lot" Jack added

"What about economy? How did you manage to sneak around an keep such a large family?"

"Well, first… we had 7 years of not being on Earth too much. A friend introduced us a friend of his that was on finance when we were in our second year at the SGC; seeing that we already had some savings we all put some money into it. By the end of second year; most of hours salaries were going full and straight to them. We passed so much time on base that the expenses that we had were mostly house expenses"

"We even dropped out of the gym and opted for the base gym. But we didn't do it thinking of money… we just did it because it was easier to deal with everything going on on base while we were at the base. It wasn't nice to finally go home and then get a call for whatever reason"

"Then, for the kids first years we didn't need much. Most of the stuff was provided by the USAF since the protection treaty was there. When we finally were both on Earth; we had enough money for more than a decent living. It was 13 years of investment on both ends since we don't really need much to live"

"See; we grew up knowing that we didn't need much. We visited Hak'tyl's world and we saw that you actually didn't need stuff to go around; we had what we needed for school and that was it. I got my first cellphone at 14 but I got my first science kit at 2. Anyways… on October we; as in my brothers and I, moved out with dad and that's when Uncle Daniel found out"

"Why did you move with your dad?"

"I was sent on a mission to babysit a crew of politicians on a trip from Earth to Ida and back. They wouldn't allow the kids to travel with me while Jack was capable of taking care of them…"

**2019**

"Welcome home, kids!" all the kids jumped around their dad.

"Welcome home Jack, " Sam said with a smile and Jack walked to wrap his wife on a hug "you know I am still surprised by how they manage to do this to us" she whispered to his ear

"Yeah, tell me about it. But I get the kids this time, " he smiled and kissed her forehead

"Well, what are your plans?" she said, walking to the kitchen hand in hand

"Well, we have some debates going on; and then the elections and…"

"Sam! I heard that…"

"Jack?"

"Daniel, " they both said

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting the kids"

"Sam?"

"He's getting the house and the kids this time"

"Why?"

"Daddy! Can you help me with my English homework?" Sasha asked timidly, then she looked around "Uncle Danny!" she ran to hug Daniels leg

"Daddy?" he mouthed; they both just shrugged

"Ok guys… I want to hear it"

"Hear what?" Alex asked, entering the room. "Mom, have you seen my red and black skirt. I have a date"

"Alexia Grace Carter- O'Neill! With whom you might think you are going to a date?" Jack said before thinking

"With the math club, dad? Every Wednesday at 17hs at the school library"

"Alex, honey… can you help Sasha with her homework; I think we are in dire need of a chat here"

"Sure. Come Sash"

"Ok… what's going on here? Why both Alex and Sasha are calling you daddy? And why…"

"Ack! Will you question us or would you prefer the answers, space monkey?" Daniel remained silent. Sam sighed and Jack looked at both before sigh.

"We definitely didn't want you to learn it this way, Daniel" Sam said calmly.

"But"

"All my kids are Jack kids"

"WHAT! Are you insane? What about regulations! And all that crap about being military and… and your HUSBAND! You got married! And he got married… are you like each other lover's or something?"

"Well… yes, I'm married Daniel and Jack is married too."

"Then"

"We are married… to each other"

"We've been married for 14 years"

**2050**

"Daniel, well he stormed out of the house when he found out. He didn't give us time to explain it to him. Then I got a call from Vala

**2019**

"So.. You finally are free to tell?"

"Hi Vala, I miss you too"

"Hi Sam, my husband just came ranting about his friends lying him for 14 years. He is still at it; so will you tell me why is he doing it"

"Well, he kind of got surprised by my husband"

"Oh! You know, you paraded around with those kids and he went to visit you. I really don't know how they didn't figure it out a long time ago"

"You know, Vala… not everybody has your observation skills"  
>"Oh yeah, that's true. I'll talk to him so you can explain to us why you never told us in the first place"<p>

"Thanks Vala… please do it soon. I'm leaving in two days"

**2050**

"Vala, had connected all the dots and she knew that we were an item. She didn't know how or how long and she was sure that both Alex and Terran were Jack's. She talked to Daniel and at the end of the next day we went dinner"

"It was the same affair; you know … Cassie took care of the kids this time and Sam drove first to the restaurant and then Daniel and Vala; finally I got there. We talked and next day same left"

"We did all the debates and we were there in early November and we were there in Early January when they counted the votes. We did that with dad; while mom was entertaining politicians"

**2019**

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am General Samantha Carter and I'll be your security officer once we are on board. I just got all of you here so I can set some ground rules. First and foremost; whoever calls me General Carter would get me a ticket to the first planet with Stargate and I'll be returning Earth and you will be given another Security Officer"

"Two, in any emergency situation. If I say jump, you jump … I don't care how high just; do it. Three, if anything mechanical happens to the ship and I am recalled to work on a solution for it. You will let me do it. I don't want any one of you breathing over my shoulders"

"Did we get that clear?"

"Yes"

"Great.. Now, we are going to travel on the USAFS IVANHOE. The latest ship added to the fleet; it is completely human made with reverse engineering of the HAMMOND . Ivanhoe has an Asgardian computer system with some perks. There are 7 decks of living quarters; 3 mess halls, medical bays, gyms and a pool. Feel free to enjoy all the accommodations provided."

"If you are all ready, I'll give the sign to be beamed up" they were surrounded by white light and then they were in the cargo bay. General Lexter was expecting them; once he spotted Sam he saluted her.

"General Lexter, may we have a chat?"

"General"

"Alec.. I have a request. I need you to call everyone that knows me as General Carter and tell them that as long as this trip goes, I am only Sam Carter, Security Officer and political babysitter"

"Sure… may I ask why?"

"I am not about to expend almost 3 months with a bunch of politicians working on my nerves and with a crew that's too scared of my rank to do some training with me"

"Are you saying that you want to beat the crap out of my crew?" he smiled, she smiled too

"No, just make them better in hand to hand combat"

"What about them?" he said, pointing with his head to the newest addition to the crew

"If someone calls me General; then I am out of here. We stop on the first planet with a gate and I go back home, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am"


	13. Almost There

"I guess someone was still trying the infamous divide and conquer with you"

"Well, I suppose. Not that that would actually work for us after all that time"

"We lost important parts of our family lives, but we understood the risks and consequences"

"And the risks and consequences were far better than settle"

"It was the first time that you were without the kids?"  
>"No, we often ended up on the Hak'tyls world or at Sakkara; depending on who was available. Whenever a mission was scheduled for her. We passed two months at Gamma while mom took command of the Hammond. Being apart was something that we were used to… Not that it makes it easier. Tell you the truth, I am jealous of my brothers and sisters starting from Piper; they all got the chance of growing up at a full home; for me… we had a normal home one year before I left to the Academy"<p>

"So that did affect you?"

"No, I am jealous of them.. Yes. But I don't regret a moment of my life; I value what they did. If they didn't do it that way… we wouldn't be here today. None of us would"

"Do you feel the same?" Sam asked with a smile without taking her eyes off Alex.

"Yes" Terran voice came from the other side "I love every second of my life; but sometimes I look to the young ones and think of the what if's. However; as Alex said if you didn't do it that way… we wouldn't be here"

"Remember that first interview that we go with dad?" Alex asked

"Yeah; dad was being dad"

**2019**

"Mr O'Neill, we heard that you are married, but we are yet to meet your wife. Are we getting the honor soon?"

"Only if I win," he smiled "She is currently not available … To the press that's it"

"Is she abroad?"

"Well; you could say that"

"Mr O'Neill, are you avoiding my questions?"

"No, I am answering them; you just don't like the way I do it," he smiled "Sorry, I had plenty of practice doing this under more severe conditions; even those guys in the back can't scare me to answer thing that I don't want to or don't believe is right"

**2050**

"Yeah.. I normally would avoid all kinds of questions. See… lot's of practice during the years. Journalist; well you guys are not as scary as half of the questioning that we went through"

"And for some reason the people loved his way. He answered controversial questions out of experience or out of his own point of view" Alex completed.

"And what about you, Sam?"

"Well, I was having my own political share…"

**2019**

The departure of the IVANHOE was on time, once the systems were checked and the interstellar trip started the crew and the new members joined for a brief introduction. Quarters were assigned and recon tours were given while this happened one General Carter was escaping into the Engines Room to check on her latest baby (invention wise).

With the passing of the day the presence of a blonde young woman didn't go unnoticed. The woman would join the political team on every meeting and tour. She would explain ship functions with an ease that most of the Scientist aboard still lacked. She would share with politicians and staff alike.

"Who is she?" A brown haired woman asked to her companion

"I hear she is the security officer for the crew" the other woman said

"That's the babysitter?"

"That's what I heard"

"You heard well then" Came a voice behind their backs; soon said the woman was starting to run on the treadmill next to them, "I'm Sam" she said turning to smile to the pair. "Just Sam…"

"Ok, Sam… so aren't you too young to be a security officer"

"Not really, I just look younger than I am"

**2050**

"It took us the better part of a month to get to Ida. There some meetings with the Asgard Council were held"

**2020**

"Samantha Carter, no one alerted us of your presence on the group"

"Councilor Adalsteinn, I wasn't sure that I would get this far. How's Councilor Brynja?"

"She's in excellent health; we still have to thank you and…"

"Please don't say that," she whispered; Adalsteinn nodded quietly

" Dumb Ideas… The last one was exceptional for our Race"

"So I have been told" A clear of a throat interrupted the exchange "Councilor Adalsteinn, let me introduce you to some of the _fine_ members of our Government"

**2050**

"Then half way to the returning trip and thankfully, close enough to Gamma Site I got a call"

"See, the Furlings received communication that someone was going behind the Ivanhoe; they called Earth to let us know since they couldn't reach the ship"

**2020**

"Carter"

"Jack?" she said without stopping running

"Is anything wrong? Are you under attack or something?"

"Nope! Just running… You called me and it was passed to the gym"

"Uh.. At least it gives a nice view," he grinned

"Jack," she said and arched a brow

"Ok.. Ok… you have to have something in here that I can use like on Atlantis?"

"Yes… go to… the search… and find SJC.. Open it and add the normal user and password; you know that one?"

"Got it; should I press the huge play button then?" she nodded

"You really did that for dumbs; didn't you?"

"No.. I just husband proved it "

"Ha ha. I miss you, the kids miss you… Hell! The country misses you"

"I miss you too"

"Ok.. So stop button," he moved stuff around and soon he looked business-like "Listen, we got a call from our not so furry friends; apparently you have some ship tagged to you six"

"Did they say what kind of ship?"

"They didn't know much; they got an alert that you passed by and then that someone else passed too. You know them…"

"Yeah, do you get any instructions?"

"No, I only got to contact you because the message was encrypted for my eyes only"

"I see. Go to the search button and look for the recorder" she looked at herself and sighed; it wasn't her best look. Her hair was in a pony tail, her T-shirt was starting to show sweat spots; her face was red and sweaty…

"It's saving"

"This is Carter. We got information that we are being followed by an unrecognized alien ship. We are at four days from Gamma Site. As the latest information Gamma site cloaking device is working. We will stop there and hope that it doesn't follow. If it does; Gamma site has enough defenses to take care of the situation"

"Wouldn't that risk Gamma Site location?"

"Once we leave hyperspace we will start the cloaking of the Ivanhoe; and approach that way to the cloaked planet. Therefore, they shouldn't be able to follow unless they have an anti-cloaking device or something that can point to us even when cloaked."

"Worse case scenario?"

"They land on the Gamma Site; we leave no survivors. Take the ship to another planet with Stargate and the pilot can then gate back to Earth. End Of Message"

**2050**

"What happened?

"Well, we landed on gamma site they didn't follow. Gamma site was forewarned so they sent a couple of 302's to the closest planet they made radio contact and it was just someone that was following to see if we could show him and his family to a habitable planet"

"Did you find out of the results of the Election while on Ivanhoe?"

"Yes, a video message was sent once the final count was made. It wasn't surprising tough; but we were earlier so I was really happy that I would be there for his Inauguration Day..."

"And…"

"And of course, everything that we plan goes to the sink from out of Earth calls"

**2020**

I've just parked the Ivanhoe on orbit with the Earth, taking into account all the satellites and the crap that we managed to put up there, there's no better place than hiding it in plain sight. Anyways, as I was saying, I've just parked the Ivanhoe on orbit after 2 and a half weeks on that tin can. And yes, I know; I spend more time on tin cans before… but the issue was that I was full of politicians. There's no crappier mission than a babysitting one…

So after beaming all of them to a "secret facility" where they were being trained on something that I don't care to remember because it sounded like a cover and trust me, I've spent half of my life under the "deep space radar telemetry". Anyways, they got beamed up… we did a full security check on the ship. Then full scans, then full scans over the full scans for security reason. And after that… I got a nice shower, grabbed my duffel bag and beamed myself out.. Or down.. Whatever…

Down there I got changed into clothes to go home; you know, it is February 17th and I am heading to DC; and sure thing I don't plan to do all that length in my skin tight IOA uniform… I really really want to kill whoever chose that as uniform for this trip. But nothing would take the emotion and joy of finally being home after a 10 weeks absence.

But of course, that was short lived. I was 5 miles away from home when I heard my cell phone ringtone and no, I do not use the The Imperial March on anyone that I actually care about. So when the first notes of that started to sound I knew that I was doomed… again.

"Carter"

"General Carter?"

"If you called to General Carter's cell phone and I answer 'Carter… is there any doubts about who I can be left?"

"Sorry ma'am, I am new… I'll just..."

"Don't worry… I'm driving so can you put him through?"

"Sam"

"Don't "Sam"-me Mitchell; what's the issue?"

"Damn you are cranky. Well, we need you back at SGC ASAP"

"No way"

"Sam, I'm calling you because I knew you would be mad; if you don't come then you will get the orders from the Joint Chiefs themselves"

"What happened?"

"Well, SG2 got to a place where they have this cool gun's and meds and apparently awesome rocks too. And they are willing to trade… " he starts and I am about to ask what's the catch "however, they will only deal with Sam Carter or Jack O'Neill ; the Tau'ri's from SG-1."

"You do remember the last time that that happened"

"Well, you came back looking great and so did O'Neill… I don't think that we would have such a young looking President if you weren't ordered to go there…"

"It can't be postponed?"

"This is the postposition… it's that even a word? Well, SG-2 got there a month ago and we told them that we were returning with the answer… well two days give it or take a few hours. Then we told them that you were busy and all and they might overhear me saying that you would be back tomorrow and so they gave us 3 days to bring you there. They told me… through the gate; not that I went there… that If you didn't come they would connect our incoming wormhole to another address. I don't even know if that's possible, but sounded scary"

"When they said that it gave you the impression of a bypass on their wormhole or actually connecting our Stargate to another with God only knows where in the galaxy?"

"I… geez.. I don't know… see; that is part of the reason why you are needed here. I certainly have no idea on the half of the technobabble that seems to pour out of the scientist here and then you call and it sounds so simple... It's the practice, isn't? All those years having to re explain everything to the former General O'Neill? Anyways… I did manage to say something and that was that once you are there, they will have a top of 48 hours to get whatever they want from you in and then they will have to deal with SG-14 or SG21 depending on who is available for the next meeting. So, if you get here by tomorrow; you will be back just in time for well I guess the ball or something. "

"Well, Ivanhoe is in orbit so I probably will be there in an hour or so. Before you say anything, no it doesn't give me enough time to get dirty with my husband; it will give me enough time to unload my duffel bag and reloaded with non-IOA uniforms and let them know that I will be gone… again… I'll arrange my trip and let you know when I am there"

"Thanks Sam… the Galaxy owes you yet another one"

The house front yard is full with cameras and people, the perks of being the wife of the future Commander in Chief. So I go around the block (Thanks Jack to his obsession with woods in the back) I kill the engine and make my way through our lovely backyard trail. I grab my cell and wait for him to pick up.

"Sam. ETA?"

"5 minutes. Are you home?"

"I'll open the back door for you"

"Jack…"

"What's wrong?"

"Can you get someone to park my car? I'll take the Indian. Well, here is when I make my run" I said to him before ending the call. I'm two trees away to get to our nice and clean yard (well, nice and full of scattered toys; you know the perks of having kids). They paparazzi have been parked outside forever now. Since before the kids came here to stay with their dad for the first time in forever, three months ago.

Family, for us, is a strange concept. It's to know that somewhere in this galaxy or in another one, there's someone dying from seeing us no matter how long has passed since the last time. I mean we got pretty good at inter galaxy relationships.

Coast is clear and I catch the door opening and I can't help to hold my breath when I see him. Butterflies are back and strong as hell. So I run for my life (and really I've done that before, so yes; I know what it is like) with a smile plastered on my face; I jumped two steps at the time and hurry inside and into a hug that has been way overdue. We somehow manage to close the door before kissing and man! This man knows how to kiss. When the need for air becomes a necessity again; we let go… and I know that with the happiness I also have guiltiness written all over my face.

"What's up?"

"I got a call from Mitchell. I'm going to SGC for briefing and a 48 hour long mission. I swear that I'll do anything in my hands to wrap that up as fast as I can but I don't have more choices than that. " I can see that he has the same need to kill someone as I do. "Jack, talk to me…"

"It's just.. You know, every time that we are about to actually live together something shitty happens … " yeah and he is right.

"I know. But that is the last mission for a while; they need me here for the next month and half. You know a bunch of balls and stuff to go and you can't have a Presidential ball without a First Lady, you know? " We grin at ourselves like the foolish lovesick idiots that we are for a while. Then we snap again "Are the kids home?"

"What time are you leaving?" That's us ladies and gentleman; if we don't complete each other phrases, then we talk at the same time "No; they went to the movies or something with The Jackson's"

"As soon as I unload and reload my duffel bag. Good, I'll try to be on time. Don't tell them that I came here… there's no need to make them suffer again on goodbyes"

"Taking a flight?"

"Taking a beam… I have to call Ivanhoe to ask them for a beam for me and my bike. I really need to drive it out for a while otherwise I could kill someone"

"Yeah! I know the feeling."

He sits with me in the room while I go around taking stuff out and putting stuff in. I know that I've still had my bdu's and all back in my room at the SGC. Well, at "our room". What they actually did was just leaving two rooms behind for us as in the first SG-1, simply due to the fact that some way or another at least one of us is there once a month. So there's not much that I need to take there.

Then I call the ship and get all sorted and proceed to check the weather back in Colorado and surprisingly its way hotter than here. So I change to skin tight jeans and boots and a tank top and a leather jacket. Jack kisses me and tells me that I look hot and if we had a little more time we could do something above PG rating. We laugh and have some quick lunch and then it comes again.

The goodbye.

And even though that we've been doing this as long as we can remember; it doesn't get easier with time. And we both know that goodbyes are like band-aid's… you have to take them quick. So we kiss and afterwards he accompanies me to the garage where my Indian lays dormant. I give him a quick kiss and turn it around so it faces outside and mount it. He waits as I put gloves and the helmet on before opening the garage doors. Immediately, a cloud of shinning lights appears and no it isn't the beam ; it's paparazzi.

They still don't know who I am, and they still are trying very hard to find out. We have known this since Jack accepted to be a candidate. As I know my front yard thanks to an a extremely exaggerated amount of pictures of it, I just throw myself forward and take the first out that I can find. I know that if I turn my head to look back, I'll see a couple of crazy guys that had the nerve to follow me.

As predicted I get to the extraction point with a couple of them right on my tails. I enter to the marked warehouse and once they are inside; I go out and someone closes the doors; the next thing that I know is that both my bike and I are standing in the Ivanhoe dock.

"General" The colonel in charge says to me as I am taking out my helmet.

"Colonel… thanks for the help." We walk to the beam control

"Not a problem, General. Where do you want us to beam you know?"

"Can you beam me out here?" I say, pointing to a woody area in Colorado that is at 80 miles from Cheyenne". The Colonel nods at me and white light and then I'm standing in the middle of an old road. I look around and it seems to me that not a day has passed since the last time that I've been here.

I smile, put my helmet back on and proceed to kill the excess of stress on the road to Cheyenne"


	14. SG1 SNAFU

"I landed on Earth on February 17th; Jack inauguration day was marked for February 20th and I got myself a visit to some previously unknown planet for 48hs"

"48hs... That would bring you exactly for the 20th"

"Well, no… exactly for lunch on the 20th adding the briefings and all" Jack added

**2020**

As the Deep Space Radar telemetry facility that is; the Cheyenne mountain complex has a steady group of people coming in and out of there and the utmost weird times. However; this group of officers had never seen someone entering without not much of a blink out of the gate control.

The person in question was a bike raider that at the first checkpoint; just passed and Id and lifted up the eye protection out of the helmet. The guard didn't have much more time than to read the name on it before the gates were opened. The officers in the car that passed a couple seconds before the biker weren't too happy about that quick inspection since they had to go through a full car inspection adding to the previous 15 minutes that took to check them.

On the second checkpoint the thing got even worse. The biker only flashed the id. Before the guards lifted the security bar; flashing gigantic smiles to the biker.

They found a spot right next to the spot where the biker had left the bike and she was now walking out to the entrance and the group couldn't help but admire. Not every day hot blondes in tight jeans strolled into the bowels of the mountain.

They almost ran to the entrance to take a glimpse and try to learn the name. When they got in; she was no where to be seen.

"Hey Johnson, what's up with the blonde that was coming here?"

"Went to the Bathroom"

"So… who is she?"

"If you don't know, I am not the one to tell you who she is"

"Thanks Brent, how's Gina? And the kids?"

"Excellent, G.. Sam. Can you sign this for me, please?"

"Of course, by the way I need the other one too" Airman Brent Johnson handed her another bunch of papers; smiling dumbly to her and then proceeded to check on the group. And as every group has an ass; you know that is kind of a rule.

"So, someone is going to have fun today? How much do you get? Is like payed or something?" Mayor Starring said, looking up and down to the woman. Johnson looked at the woman with big eyes and she just nodded no to him and smiled.

"Starring!... Can't you stop yourself. Sorry, ma'am, he's kind of an ass with every hot girl that he sees and you… you look great"

"Geez guys if you finished making a fool out of you then can we go in already?" Said a young Captain that was wearing a nice shade of crimson red on the face

"Can you direct me to the elevator?" She said; her voice filling the empty space strong and clear. Not at all bothered by the comments.

Johnson that worked at Cheyenne long enough to know the former SGC Commander looked curiously at her and she winked at him. He knew then that she was planning something and he would probably find out through one of the other guys at the low level check point. The group moved down following the path marked white on the floor and the five of them and the woman squished themselves into to the cart.

"Ma'am?"

"Sub-level 11 please"

After saying that she could hear them whispering about how was possible for a civilian to go down so easily inside a supposedly super secret facility. So when the doors finally opened, she was about to kill someone… and that wasn't a first on that day. If she didn't ride to Cheyenne she would have done it already.

At the check point there; the officer kept the straight faces when looking at the group, but when they got a glimpse of her; smiles blossomed out of nowhere.

"G!... Sam!" both guards said changing fast when she said no with her head.

"How long are you going to be here, Sam?"

"A couple days and then back home; did he let you know that I was coming?"

"Yes, I know that someone already got your room set for you. Should we let him know that you are here?"

"No, I'll find him. Don't worry"

"See… I was right ... She is someone's whore"

She smiled sweetly at them and headed to the second shaft. The group was behind her soon and once again they squished inside; this time they asked for the 22 so she snorted. It was obvious that they were going to the commissary. And as she marked the 25 they gasped. 25 housed the room of few people; the Jaffa Teal'c, General Mitchell, and a couple more... no one of them associated with a woman. Or so they thought.

**2050**

"It was a funny briefing though, I just came off a babysitting mission and someone would take a babysitting mission now with me as 'the baby'"

**2020**

After a quick stop on her room to get into a nice not tight bdu's with no badges on it and Sam went to find Mitchell.

"Cam" she said entering General Mitchell's Office; he saluted her and she just laughed "oh,come on Cam"

"Sam.. I thought at least would make you smile. Are you still mad? "

"Kind of, but not at you… it's just the situation. I mean we are supposed be there for his Inauguration day. You know; being one of his closest friends and all. Teal'c is there and I'm here and going out." She whined

"Should I tell you that I never saw a General whine before"

"I am not whinnying"  
>"Yeah, sure"<p>

"I'm not," he just smiled, "oh come on… what's the situation?"

"Your baby-sitters should be here in 1 hour," she grimaced, "Hey! Don't kill the messenger. It is protocol. You know that"

"Yeah.. It doesn't mean that I like that. I'll be there ... I'm sure Siler and Harriman will love to see me and will find me a computer soon enough"

"Don't you want to know more?"

"I will. I assume I have the previous mission report sitting on my email"

"Oh crap! Yes… that you do" She laughed and left the room and went down to the control room. 45 minutes later, computer in one hand and a cup of coffee on the other; she sat comfortably at the far end of the table; enjoying the last minutes of solitude

Loud voices came from the corridor and she sighed; just her luck that the team in charge of babysitting her, was the one that she encountered earlier.

"Ma'am? Are you lost?" She looked up to Captain Harris, according his badges.

"No, are you?" she smiled, raising a brow

"Ma'am, with all due respect … you can't be here " Mayor Starring told her

"So now you remember about respect. Nice to see that something is still taught to the Officers"

"Do you know that impersonating an officer can be punished, ma'am?" a Mayor Samuelson said to her, Sam looked at her unbelievingly. A quick assessment told her that the woman was with SG-21 and that was a diplomatic team. The naïve look and the way she stood told Sam that the woman never saw combat up close.

"You seem to keen on prejudices to be part of a Diplomatic team, Mayor. And answering your question, yes, I know full well what impersonating someone could do. The real question is do you?"

"Sam? Everything okay?" came Mitchell voice entering the room; immediately the team went to their salute positions while Sam remained seated in her chair

"Peachy! Just peachy" she said, "SG-12 and SG-21. I presume?" She said and Mitchell nodded; she sighed "Welcome to babysitting me introduce me. I'll be joining your teams on this lovely 48hs ride," she said sarcastically

"Sorry, ma'am? I thought General Carter was joining us? According to the mission report he is the one they are waiting for" One young Captain said

"Well, let's play pretend that he is here," she said with a smile "Don't worry, HE knows the drill… can we start now?" Cam looked at Sam and she just nodded with her head. Before the lights went out she saw him shrug

"A month ago, SG-2 schedule trip was to X8P3JL …"

**2050**

"But they knew who you were; I take reputation precedes you?"

"They learned who I was in the embarkation room; two minutes before we left."

**2020**

At the embarkation room SG-21 and SG-12 waited for 'Blondie' and General to appear pointing the start of the 48hs. SG-18 joined them for gate keeping purposes while Sam finished doing a last check up of the systems and joined both teams down there. Mitchell said

"_Good Luck, SG-21, SG-12, SG-_18" and then with a smile added "_and SG-1" Sa_m smiled at this and turned to check the gate process.

"What about General Carter? Is he late?"

"_Uhm, General Carter is down there"_ Harriman answered, pointing to Sam that was attaching her SG-1 badge and her name badge to her BDU.

_"Sam?" _Mitchell voice cut the silence

"Well, more than the ten minutes walk to my room to get the brown wig for me… I have been here the whole time. I guess they jumped to the wrong conclusions." She shrugged; now that her badges were all in place three teams stood firmly " Congratulations, kids" she smiled and members of 3 teams exchanged confused glances.

"_Lesson 1?"_ Mitchell asked "_I thought that was ingrained into them already"_

"Cam, if this is the ingrained… I really hope this isn't a SNAFU SG-1 mission," she said and went through the wormhole

"What's lesson 1?" Samuelson asked. All personnel in the embarkation room answered her in unison

"Never judge a book by its cover"

"Should I even bother to ask what SNAFU is?" whispered Richards, the only civilian of the team; before she disappeared through she heard someone said the answer and she gasped

**2050**

"I've served under a Lieutenant Colonel Harris some time ago" Terran said "He told me that there was one mission of his career that marked him as an officer. It was his first babysitting mission; he was supposed to lead the Security team to protect a renowned General and at the end he ended up learning a thing or two about being a good Commanding Officer" Jack smiled at this and Sam blushed. "That General was my mom"

"So something did happen?"

"Well, sometimes we actually came closer to believe that SNAFU was something that was a synonym of SG-1"

**2020**

"SG-18 gate keeping duties. SG-12 take the back, I'm taking the lead. According to the provided intel, we need to walk 10 clicks before we get to them. Let's get going"

As they walked, Sam knew that they needed to check what was going on at the SGC training facility. The two teams were chatting… loudly. They stopped as soon as the edges of civilization appeared. They walked into the city that looked as a modern old Rome and to the main temple like structure that was pointed s the Senate building by SG-2.

Before they could enter, two guards stopped them.

"Weaponry of any sort is forbidden inside. Leave it here if you want to enter" Sam nodded and unclipped her bag.

"Shouldn't we oppose to this?" Starring asked

"No, you wouldn't be able to bring any weaponry to the Senate at DC either. Just surrender your weapons" Richards said.

Soon everyone unclipped their bags, and zats and gave them to the Guards. A sigh coming from the General made them turn on her direction. Her back, P-90, and zat were already in the hands of the guard. She was passing him a second zat, then she reached her back and took out a knife that was hidden on her belt,then she lifted her leg and out of her boot she took another knife. She opened her bdu jacket and apart from the nice view; she gave the guard 6 suriken's that were placed on the insides of her jacket. She was about to step further in before she remembered and returned to the guard, taking a small blade out of her sports bra and a swiss blade out of her top pocket. She smiled at the guard and he smiled back.

"I guess at least one of you knows its way around the Galaxy,"the guard say to the group.

"I have some experience" the now brunette say before disappearing inside.

The room looked like an amphitheater the center was clearer and was covered by some sort of translucent ceiling. On the back of the room 24 white eyed humanoids looked their every moment.

"Tau'ri's" one said.

"I'm General -1"

"We asked for Sam Carter, SG-1"

"I am General Samantha 'Sam' Carter" she said confidently.

And that caused the debacle, she saw a couple of guys launching themselves at her. She kicked and hit them; she managed to get a hold of the metal staff that one of the was holding. Her attackers were on the floor, all 10 of them knocked out.

"Well done 'Sam Carter'" one said

"I guess that all that training with Teal'c and Ish'ta does payed off" she smiled

"But you should consider surrendering yourself" another said, pointing behind her.

She turned around and she regretted the protocol once again. All the 8 members of SG-12 and SG-21 were being held by two guards each. The only free human was her.

"Only if you let them go"

"Will do, once that you have proved yourself"

The last thing that SG-12 and SG-21 heard Sam say was 'oh crap' and then she was being held by two men while other two put some restrains to her hands and the sight of their charge being escorted out of the room"


	15. Proving Yourself

Hey there! once again thank you for the support :) .also my most sincere apologies for my grammar mistakes; hopefully they aren't as bad now. And this chapter is probably the most violent chapter that you will read here... Enjoy!

SSGSGsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

"We should go back inside," said Alex looking to the suns set "the kids will be back shortly"  
>"They are back. They came two hours ago," Jack said, exchanging a glance with Sam; "but yeah, going inside sounds good," he stood up and helped Sam up, then they all picked the plates and glasses that were brought to them for lunch a few hours before. As they were moving into the kitchen; Aila came to tell them that dinner was ready.<br>"Are you okay?" Jack voice in her head asked, she smiled at him. They rarely used the link; they were too in sync with each other once they got it and the link only strengthened it.  
>"Yes," she answered, "but I rather get over this part today or we won't be sleeping again tonight"<br>"I have some interesting ideas that could take your mind out of that day" he smiled.  
>"Mom… Dad… will you behave?"<br>"We didn't say anything!" they both whined  
>"Yeah… like you actually need to talk" Alex winked at them<br>"When are you getting back?" Sam said  
>"Changing subjects, aren't we?" Hunter said with a knowing smile; Sam and Jack just stared at them. "Tomorrow morning"<br>"What time should we expect the kids?"  
>"On the afternoon shuttle"<br>Dinner passed quickly with laughs and anecdotes about the day. Sam laughed and chatted with the kids, but Jack knew that she was fighting the demons in her mind. He knew that fight as well as her; so they gladly walked to their studio at the end of dinner.  
>"Ok, so I have to start this asking what SNAFU means? I've heard you say that a couple of times already"<br>"It's military slang so to speak"  
>"It means Situation Normal: All F***ed Up"<br>"How does a babysitting situation become a SNAFU one?"  
>"Well. Around the universe, there are people that are valued for who they are, impersonating them… it can be fatal"<br>"Let me guess… you are two of those?"  
>"Yeah… well, being the most hated Tau'ri could help to bring such a status to you"<br>2020  
>In my life, I've discovered that there's one feeling that I don't miss about flying a desk or dealing with politicians from Earth or on Earth. The thump in my head, the memories before the blackness and that feeling that overcomes you once you find that you are restrained and not by your partner (hey, we all do that time to time). Back on track, yes… the feeling is back and I know; I just simple now that I am in trouble and if I am in trouble; I don't want to even start to consider what SG-12 and SG-21 situation is; but I have to… I am the Superior Officer.<br>Slowly I open my eyes and I have to squint to get a look at my surroundings and I must say at least is not a Gou'auld jail nor one of those awful brigs in that we happened to pass more time that at home before. No, I find myself in a somewhat compromising position.  
>I am in the middle of what looks like your sports arena, I'm surrounded by what looks like black glass or dark walls; have I mentioned that I am tied up? No? I am tied, my hands are pinned up above my head and my feet seem grounded to the air; yes… air. I am somehow floating.<br>"Electromagnetically powered cuffs" someone said  
>"Nice" I reply as nonchalantly as I can. If I learned something from Jack is that if you annoy the enemy enough to get them angry at you they will try to punish you and forget about your mates and I have to say that I don't want more death on my bucket. I have had plenty of them as it is.<br>"Do you know why you are here?"  
>"Where are my team mates?"<br>"Answer me"  
>"I'll answer if you answer" a punch connects with my stomach. "Yes, I know why I am here. I know that you have to test me. They have nothing to do with this, let them go." He looks at me quizzically<br>"They are watching you" he says and some of the walls around us go transparent; showing me the 8 kids that had come to baby sit me. "Care to explain them the reason?" he says once the teams started to shout to let me go and the regular stuff. I nod  
>"At ease people!" I say, trying to get out my best commanding officer's voice. "Samuelson, do you remember the question that you asked earlier?" I can see Samuelson nod "Well, now you are going to see why every SG team of my time would never dare to impersonate anyone"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I am Samantha Carter. General. USAF. Tau'ri." I look the guy straight into his eyes before continuing "Now I have to prove it" and then as a prize I get another blow<br>"Oh, goodie… please try to keep away from my face, I seriously have stuff to do in 48 hours; people will be surprised if I show up looking like a punching bag"  
>"Will, do Samantha Carter," he smirks and the rest of the air that I was holding goes out when a series of punches land on my stomach again. When I open my eyes, I can see that several screens are floating around the area, and I can read some questions about my past adventures. He points me to one.<br>"Are you serious?" another punch, "How do you want me to answer those if you keep punching me!" I scream before I get yet another blow "Ok! The right answers are the yellow one, the blue one and the green one." He nods and leaves, and I have to thank whoever is on my side today because I was about to pass out anyways.  
>"General?"<br>"I'm ok," I said as reassuringly as I can  
>"You said you have to prove who you are? Why they don't get your DNA or something like that?"<br>"They are getting the something, Richards. They need to prove that I am who I say I am; but the only way that they do that is that I meet the expectations that they have of me. That's why they decided to make me a punching bag and a Jeopardy contestant," she smiled sadly "I don't know if you managed to read, but they are asking stuff about what they heard SG-1 did; they'll keep doing that until they find the answer they are looking for"  
>2050<br>"See, the thing with impersonating someone is that you need to be able to do and answer exactly what they did and how they did it and make it believable."  
>"That or a DNA test… See, let's put it this way: You came here and said I am Malcolm Wells. We have to accept the fact that you are Malcolm Wells by faith or by comparing it with a background check. If you don't look like you; then we could start making questions like when is your birthday and such. Things that you shouldn't hesitate to answer"<br>"Why don't just do a DNA test?"  
>"Well, for one we would need your sample; that at the moment we have plenty. I mean you are living in our household; we have access to your fingerprints and hair and a bunch of other stuff."<br>"But…"  
>"We don't have anything to compare it to"<br>"So, you are saying that if you say that you were someone and they doubted it; they will play 20 questions with you"  
>"If we were a journalist, then yes 20Q would be" Jack responded "and then again we aren't journalist. Therefore, the "test" has always been something that we would be able to complete if we say that we were ourselves"<br>"Like…"  
>"A good old fight or a scientist questioning or a trip down memory lane or…" they both shuddered "a memory recall device"<br>2020  
>Pain. I feel something stinging my head like a hypodermic needle and then I feel the weight of something and I remember that I have experienced this feeling before for the first time a lifetime ago when trying to find out a way out of Netu. A memory recall device... Oh, I hate those things!<br>"Tell us about your family," I close my eyes to that question I know full well the results of that question and what that could do to them; so I calm myself and take a deep breath. I can see the ocean and the sunset that I once visited on the screen and then I smile and the screen goes dark. "Show us your family"  
>Nothing; a punch "Family"<br>A feel at least 6 rips on my back and I turn around to see that there's a second Goon there with a sadistically smile and a whip.  
>"SG-1" Goon 1 says; I keep my mind blank. Splash! I grunt, Splash! I hold a scream. I know that I am not doing a good job out of hiding my pain, but I do my best; my concentration right now is not focused on looking stronger for the young ones standing on their crystal cages watching me with their eyes opened as big as they can; nope. My concentration is focused on not endanger my loved ones.<br>I feel blood on my back and I hold yet another scream; I know that the sound that came out of me is a mix of a moan, a scream, a hiss and a growl. But I look at the screen and it's still blank. I smirk. Goon 1 makes some movements with his hand and Goon two starts again; I can't even count the amount of cuts that I am having on my back at the moment. Goon 1 approaches me and I know that I shouldn't have smiled. I close my eyes, waiting for his punch, but it came out worse. I don't hold the scream anymore. I know that he just broke my left arm; for the fun of it. Well, that and the fact that even when he is telling me stuff to redirect my thoughts the screen is still blank.  
>They stop for a while, then I feel that they take out the thing that they put on me. I can see on the corner of my eye how Goon 2 makes some gestures. Then the cage containing Starring comes forward and he is now floating too. Goon 1 march towards him and in a swift movement; their version of the recall device is on Starring.<br>"Family" Goon 1 says and the screens are filled with images of what I guess are Starring brother and mother and lover. "It does work," he tilts his head, "Training"; the screens are now filled with images of young soldiers running; then crawling and fighting. I guess he was happy with what he saw as he takes the device again and it is once again taking its place on my forehead.  
>"Family"<br>See, once we got married, there was only one thing that scared the crap out of Jack and myself; and that was that we were tortured and gave away not only our relationship, but the existence of our kids. So we "borrowed" a Tok'ra recall device and we practiced. Yes, we tortured each other until we learned to control our thoughts. It has saved us more than once…. And that's why the screens are once again blank. I hear both Goons grunting at each other and taking the device they disappear.  
>Another door opens and a slimmer alien comes and observes me, then without any warning, I am dumped to the floor; my cuffs are now lighter, but as I try to fight them they become heavy again. The alien says no with his head and points me to one tray that lays on the floor next to me; my stomach growls.<br>"How long?" I ask, forcing my throat to work  
>"It has been 24hs since you came. Eat"<br>"Are they having something?" I say, pointing to my teams; the alien says no. "Give it to them then," I say stubbornly.  
>"But," he starts<br>"If you are not feeding them; I won't eat"  
>"Suit yourself, they need you weak" well and that's true; the weaker I get more chances exists that they manage to break me.<br>Another round of questioning follows my brief exchange with that alien and my lack of cooperation this time, and my pleading that my teammates get food finally pays off as I see them getting trays. They look at me with a mix of concern and awe; thankfully I won't have to deal with that later on. I'll be home dancing and drinking champagne with Mr. President. I smile at my own thoughts.  
>I know that I am slipping in and out of consciousness and they take that as an advantage to put the device again on me.<br>"Family... Jack O'Neill... Daniel Jackson… Teal'c," between that they decided that I was worth trying the cold water and I am shoved face first in an out of a container. I was more worried at the possibility of electrocution more than in hearing what he is saying. He pulls my head out of the container and looks at me as if considering his options and then he smiles. "Samantha Carter," he says and on the screens I see myself. His smile widens as a fast succession of my reflections on the mirror fills the screen. 9 year old me, 12 years old me, a pink haired with too much black makeup, at the academy, at the SGC, at Atlantis and then I managed to concentrate myself and the ocean appears once more before going blank. He grumps and I fell to the floor as blackness takes over  
>2050<br>"What I don't get is why they would doubt about you"  
>"Well, over the years I learned that being blonde was something that is not uncommon only on the Earth. When I returned to the SGC after Alex I used to dye my hair brown to avoid the questions"<br>"It was also noted that it made her go by unnoticed. So, she was asked to keep her brown hair"  
>"So I got myself a wig and I used it on that visit…"<br>2020  
>"You are awake. We put you some medicine that will help to heal fast the injuries that our testers caused to you. With some hours of rest you should be back at your best. The injuries on your back will be open for at least another 8 hours, your arm will be back at normal in 4 more hours."<br>"Who are you?"  
>"My name is Luei. I'm a Senate member. Healer branch; as soon as I finish with the bandage you will be asked to meet the Senate again"<br>Around ten minutes later, she was escorted by Luei to the same room that she got 42 hours ago.  
>"Samantha Carter. SG-1" They agreed when she walked in.<br>"My team mates?" she asked and all 8 team members were escorted to the room. "Are you all ok?" 8 nods and she grinned. They looked at her, her clothes were torn and dirty, her left arm was in a sling and the smell of her blood was still lingering around her despite of being all cleaned up out of her body.  
>"You proved yourself, Samantha Carter"<br>"May I ask why did you doubt of me in the first place?"  
>"History talks of the fair haired warrior Samantha Carter. Not of the dark haired one"<br>"That's it? My hair?" They all nodded. "You should just say so and we would have been finishing our negotiations by now," she said, pulling the wig out of her head and releasing her blonde tresses. "This is just a safety measure… I guess it doesn't pay off"  
>2050<br>"I don't get it"  
>"Well, it is simple actually." Jack said, "they were expecting the fair haired Tau'ri warrior and they were presented with a dark haired one"<br>"Once I took out the wig, after all that. They apologized once more, I accepted the apologies and told them that I had to be in another place shortly and that SG-21 would be back to form a treaty"


	16. Alex's Speech

The Stars were shining bright that night, after they say good night to Malcolm an hour ago, they sat down on the couch in front of Jack's telescope and they were looking at them silently.

"Thanks," she whispered

"What for?"

"Being there"

"Then welcome and thanks to you too," he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Morning found them asleep on the couch.

"There you are! We were looking for you to say goodbye"

"Alex, Hunter" Sam said, rubbing her eyes. Jack stood and tried to somehow arrange his hair. They exchanged goodbye hugs.

"Please, let us know if there's something that we could do"

"We will. Take care of the kids."

"Will

"By the way; you should go and put yourselves together, Malcolm was having breakfast all ready"

**2020**

The klaxons started to sound at the SGC. Everyone rushed to their positions until "SG-12" IDC blinked on the screen. The iris opened and soon the four members of SG-18 entered happy to finish the most boring job on the Galaxy; as they moved down SG-12 appeared followed by the blonde General Carter and close behind SG-21

"Welcome back, SG-12, SG-18, SG-21 and SG-1" Mitchell joined the crew in the Gate room. His eyes fell on Sam that looked too pale for his liking. "Post mission check-up everybody and debriefing as soon as you finish"

Sam was leaving the room when he noticed that she was not carrying her own bag; with a brow a la Teal'c, he walked briskly to catch her former teammate and stops her by taking hold of her shoulder; she turns and his hand ends in her upper back , "Sam" he says and she hisses, he still knows her well enough to know that she is in pain "What happened?"

"You will find out in a moment," she said and entered the elevator to the Infirmary.

**2050**

"Hey Malcolm, weird to see you up at this time," Jack said, putting down his coffee mug when Malcolm entered the room

"Yeah, well. I thought that if I woke up earlier then we could start earlier and therefore we would be able to wrap it for the day earlier" he said blushing a little. Sam smiled at him from her position by her work table

"Do It only if it you find it comfortable. If it's just for us.. Well, we are pretty used to sleeping late and waking up early," she walked to the pad and pushed the buttons so the lounge was outside again. "Shall we?" He nodded and five minutes later they were all set up.

**2020**

"Come on Sam.. I know you can do it," he muttered to himself. He tried to contact his wife via their shared link. The only bad thing about that was that the link had ranges for communications too. For it to work they should be at least on the same solar system. "Sam?"

"Sir, are you ready?" as ready as I would ever be. He said and left his room.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Alex asked, since Sam wasn't there yet; Alex was walking with him. He nodded. "She's alright, dad. I'm sure"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted her to be here." He said sadly.

"Me too"

**2050**

"So, Inauguration Day and you were at the SGC?"

"Well, I got to the SGC on time for going for the first part. However, standard protocols forbidden me from going out without passing the medical checkup"

**2020**

"SG-18. How was it?"

"Well, We don't have much to report, sir. Gate activity was none existent, we have nothing much to report"

"Ok. Dismissed, then. SG-21? How was negotiation?"

"Nonexistent so far, sir"

"Why is that? You expended almost 48 hours there?" Silence took over the room, "Do someone care to explain?"

"We had some issues, sir"

"And? Oh for crying out loud! Did General Carter ordered you not to say anything until she said so?" the table nodded. "How bad was it?"

"We are all in one piece," she said entering the room. Everyone rose and she dismissed them. "SG-21 is scheduled to return sometime next week" She took a seat trying hard not to grimace. The meds given to her were doing their effect, but still was too early to notice. At least her back wasn't bleeding anymore.

"SG-21 and 12 walked me to the Senate building and there; well, they took all the time up until 3 hours ago to do a background check. They fixed me up and then we talked for a while before coming back. All of them were treated nicely as their Medical Check up shows"

"Can I ask you to explain the background check, General?"

"General Mitchell, by background check I am saying exactly what you think I am saying. If you want to discuss this any further; then they should be dismissed. They have after all endured enough" Mitchell nodded to her

"Dismissed people"

"Now, I came here after the standard medical check-up. Now if you join me, I need to go to the infirmary and get the rest fixed"

"How bad is it?"

"Well… you can read it yourself," she said, handing him the medical report.

**2050**

"You weren't there, then? When your husband took the oath?" she nodded no.

"Sadly, no. I was being taken care of. I had sustained multiple injuries that needed medical attention"

"What about when your daughter gave her speech?"

"I wasn't there for either. But I did hear them both"

**2020**

Sam was sitting on an infirmary bed, T.V was on as per her request. Her back to him; he could see that her whole torso was covered up by strange looking bandages. The nurse helped her take them off; as soon as they finished, she laid herself on her stomach

"We should keep some of that stuff to check the properties," she instructed and the nurse nodded. When all the green stuff was out of her back; the nurse gasped. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she said, Mitchell went closer and took a look at his friend back that looked like a chess table with a twist. It was covered with new scars.

"Damn! Sam… you have those and then the broken arm and the damaged liver and the broken ribs and you still want to negotiate with them?"

"Yes. They went to this length to confirm that I was who I said I was. If we don't negotiate with them, then all this would be for naught"

"_This time, we had a special request. We could have someone reading a poem or someone singing, but we got this offer that we found very hard to refuse. This young girl came to us and told us that she wanted to give a speech today and we couldn't do more than grant it. Ladies and Gentleman, let me introduce you the President Daughter, Miss Alexia Grace" _Sam couldn't help the proud smile that blossomed on her face.

"Can you put that louder?"

"**She is so beautiful and I am so proud of her.**"She said to her link and she watched as her husband smiled wide on tv.

"**She got it from you, are you okay? Will you get here soon?**"

"**I'll see to get there after I'm done here.**"

"**Cool"**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know that this can seem like a huge breach in protocol; well, it has been since according to it after the oath has been taken; a final speech is given, then comes the blessing and finally they leave either by car or walking; that would work if we were talking just about an ordinary man and that…we are not._

_I've known this man my whole life. Together with his wife; yes, there is a wife; they have put their life's on harm's way more times that I like to know about it, more times that their friends want to count and definitively more times that we will know about._

_I can't talk about the man that we are here to honor without talking about his wife. Because they aren't two; they are one soul in two bodies, and once you know them you will find that one can't exist without the other. So if I talk about them instead of he, comprehend that there's not a he anymore and there haven't been a 'he' since the moment that he met her. _

_I know that most of you already read about him; to you; let me say not everything that you read is true. We read about a man that had a relatively easy life, with a stellar career and an extremely fast way to the top after being recalled to active duty; yes. You have read about a wife, but you are yet to see her; you still are wondering who she might be or if this wife is really true; and I can tell you who she is and I can tell you things that you didn't read about him or her and most definitively you won't read about them. _

_Let me tell you what you didn't read; you didn't read about the difficulties or the lack of privileges; you didn't read that they were on the line all the time or how they fought. They fought against things that you wouldn't start to comprehend; they fought side to side; with each other, against each other and against a Government that didn't approve some things that they did. I have to thank them for the last one… you should do it too. We wouldn't be here if they weren't able to take the chance to cross the line and hope that the decision was good enough that the punishment wouldn't matter that much._

_After saying that I can tell that their roads were never easy. They were, however, always leading to the same place. These roads that started as apart as they can and came together and brought us all to this point. During their journey they lost much; we all did even if you didn't even knew about it until a couple months ago; even with all the hiding; they were able to put it together and keep fighting because they are conscious that there's not another way. There's one wise man that tells to whoever wants to hear and I'll quote him "Even if to you they don't seem like much; they are warriors and they will always be warriors. Their whole life will consist of giving everything they have to protect those who aren't" and let me tell you that's a universal fact._

_With that I am telling you that you can rest assured that if they only put a miserable 1% of the fight that they put to be not only here but together then this country will flourish. _

_Those who know them, those whose served with them, under them and above them; those who can say hey I know those guys! I served in the same command or I worked at the same facility; those not too few that can say I trusted them with my life and I am here to tell the history, those who can say they are my friends; they can be even prouder and reassure you even more than I can. Even though that they protected me my whole life, they kept me hidden; they never doubted whose life should be when it came to theirs or mine because that was something to be expected, something that every parent would do; but when a comrade was in danger that it came to them or someone else. Someone else it was; you have no idea the amount of people that they saved by doing foolish things; because no matter what the result could be once home. No matter if they risked being kicked out or punished once more; they knew that a mother or father, a wife or husband, brothers or sisters or kids would get the love one safe and sound; and that's not how they are is who they are._

_If after that you still have any doubt search for those men and women and ask; because they know that for them is not a question of just doing it... it's a question of doing freaking awesomely; of taking that extra mile and then some; is a question of analyzing every single humanly possible way and then find the impossible way and pull it out. It's a question of pushing out to take the best of you, is leading you in ways that you didn't think it would be possible to be led, is a "let's take that rabbit out of our hats to conquer the wicked witch because we were not in Kansas anymore and there's a Simpsons marathon running today and we need to get home to watch It, campers" and then after a laugh and a worried glance, give it all because someone had to do it and better them than someone else, someone less prepared, less damaged. _

_They did it with their careers; they did it with their life… and my brothers and I am the living proof of what they can do when they put their minds out to do it, we were raised to follow their steps. We are still far from it and they left us an extremely big shoe to fill. As their oldest daughter, I can tell you that life was never easy, I can tell you that it was hard on them, not only before they were together. It was even harder when they were; when I was there. Even if I didn't understand what I was seeing the first couple times, I witnessed at firsthand how their hearts broke a little every time that they had to take their own roads, I can tell how much they hurt just to keep us going; to protect us and those friends that they call family; that we call family and we can tell you that no matter how broken they were they kept it all together because it was the right thing to do; the thing that not only could make a difference but the one that did make a difference._

_From them, you can expect secrecy in things that must be secret, expect them fighting for the privacy that they are so used to, expect strange solutions and crazy ideas, expect sarcastic remarks and really bad jokes that only they would laugh about, expect clichés even if they both claim to hate those; but don't expect them showing their true self because that one is behind years and years of classified files and walls but mostly because how they really are is only for family, expect them not looking twice to things that someone would deem important and looking four or ten thousand times to things that may not seem important but at the end they will be … but above all this expect only the best of the best. _

_I know that this is not the end of the road for them, even if they are trying to convince themselves that it is and before I finish I need to thank to Uncle Daniel, I mean, Vice President Dr. Daniel Jackson for convince the Chairman of the Joint Congressional Committee on Inaugural Ceremonies that I was prepared to give these speech; that I needed to say this… you'll see there's not common for an fourteen years old to give this kind of speech but as some of you may already notice I am my parents daughter, I am as stubborn as they come. Thank you Vice President, not only for give me the opportunity to say things that otherwise could get me grounded until I'm not underage anymore, but specially because you were always there to support them even when you thought that they were crazy enough to settle. Thank you for all the trouble that you got them in and all those times that you were the one that came to rescue. Citizens of United States of America rest assured that you got a fine man in Vice President Jackson. Even if he wasn't in the Air Force, he fought for us in ways that you can only begin to imagine; well that also is under classified file so… I am not embarrassing him any longer._

_Dad, I couldn't be prouder of you and I speak for my brothers when I say that we are really thrilled with the prospect of finally be living at the same house; citizens of the United States of America, you couldn't choose a better man as your President and I couldn't ask for a better father_

_Thank You" _the girl concluded on tv. Sam's eyes were bright with tears

"Sam?"

"Yes, Cam?"

"Isn't that your Alex?"

"Yes, Cam"

"So… why did they say the President Daughter?"

"Because she is?"

"What do you mean by she is? Is she General O'Neill... I mean President O'Neill's daughter?"

"Yup, can you turn around please," she said before starting to get dressed

"But… how?"

"You know… the sperm reaches the ovule and fertilizes it…"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. But Sam… what about your husband, does he know?" Sam smiled at him

"Yes. He knows"

"And Jack's wife?" Sam smile went even brighter

"Oh.. She knows too"

"And she is okay with it?"

"Yes… Otherwise, there wouldn't be 6 kids"

"All you kids are Jack;s?"

"But.. I thought… you said…"

"Cam… we are married… to each other"

"Okay.. Move up.. I think that I need that bed now"

**2050**

"What did you feel about Alex's speech?"

"Well, I thought that It was a lovely speech. I don't know if it was quite appropriate for the occasion, but What can I say I am biased" Jack said

"Well, I have to agree with Jack. I don't know if I would use that particular moment to give that particular speech, but she did it, she knew what she faced and she took all the criticism quite well"

"But she had a point, didn't she?"

"Well, yes… I say that that speech can be said at any point of our lives. We still believe in the same things and still behave on the same ways"

"What I can say is that after I heard her… I kind of freaked out. I mean, I had to give one after that!"


	17. Speech and Lunch

"Then it came my moment to talk. I was nervous as hell; you know they gave me one of those horrendous long and boring speeches; I don't know how they didn't get the hint by that time. I never read one of the speeches that they prepared they were … too structured"

"Yes, according to my notes your campaign speeches were one of the things that people liked more about you"

**2020**

After Alex concluded she walked away meeting her father half way;

"I'm thrilled too, honey" He whispered to her before letting her go and walk to give his first speech as THE MAN and even that couldn't make him loathe this moment less; God he hated giving speeches.

_"Normally I am a man of very few words" he paused, remembering the last time that he started a speech with those same words and smiled_

_"I can tell you that my daughter didn't get the writing skills from me and that said and for the sake of the people standing I will keep this short; you all know after all why you voted me and what my plan is. Well, there's that and the fact that I have to tell a hundred more speeches in a week. I don't know what I'll say in those if a talk for long today. _

_So, I can start by saying a lot of things that will make you cheer and clap; things that will have the press writing about the incredible speech of the President of the United States. While I am thinking the whole time "God I can believe that you actually voted me"._

_You'll see if it wasn't for my wife convincing skills, I wouldn't be here today. She not only told me that I was good for this job, she managed to convince me; the most stubborn men in the Galaxy; that I had what is needed and I took the chance and for some reason unbeknown to me here I am. _

_You decision showed me that you believed that I could make a change and that maybe you see what my wife sees. If you do, please tell me what it is._

_Until today I still remember the look on my Air Force instructors when they told me that nothing good could come from me and I can tell now that they were trying to make me a better man. It took many years and many mistakes until I was found and I became someone good._

_ I have to be thankful for all that was given to me; for all the problems that I had because those things made me the man that you chose. I have to be thankful for my beautiful family that will finally be together as it was supposed to._

_I have to be thankful for those men and women fighting for our freedom; I can't say how proud we are of them because I don't know what you think. I can say however that my wife, my kids and I; we really appreciate them; we are proud of you. We know what it feels like to be under enemy fire, we know what it feels like to lose a friend and above all I have to say that we are even prouder of the families because we know what it feels like to see your loved one go to a place where you can't protect them; we know how it feels to see them hurt or to lose them. So the families really deserve my respect and yours._

_After that I can talk about improving the economy, and make structural changes that will cut the expenses; however, I am only a military man with a vast knowledge of how to make decisions and how to deal with people. So whatever I can say about the economy or health would have been written for me and I would have to memorize it and let me tell you I am not good at memorizing. Now, as a 'politician' I can promise you many things that after a couple months would be deemed as "to never be fulfilled" or I can just tell you one thing._

_My wife and I are here to do what it takes and as we all know action speak louder than words. So we are willing to act._

_So help us God. _

_With that said the only thing left is to thank you for your trust; I really hope that when this period is over I can look back and say, well that was in horrible speech but I least I didn't lie and all that jazz._

_Hey! Don't laugh after all you have been warned about our compulsion of using clichés and you have been hearing me talk for a while now. _

_So once again, thank you. God bless you and bless not only America but the World."_

Once he finished, the Chief of Committee was up again and before that he noticed the thing was over and he was The Man.

**2050**

"I liked that speech, Jack… I think you didn't say anything that could come back and bite you; you were sincere and to the point," he blushed a little.

"The magazines posted pictures of a mystery woman bidding the farewell to the former President. Was it you?"

"Yes"

"So you made it to the luncheon, then?"

"No. She didn't"

**2020**

**_Later, at the Inaugural Luncheon_**

"Mr. President when do we meet your famous wife?" the first person that's saluted him asked as he was entering the room.

"If her schedule goes as planned, she will be here in a couple hours"

"Where is she anyways?" Another one asked

"Doing something really important that couldn't be postponed"

"Mr. President"

"What do you all think of me getting sit so they can stop clapping their hands off? Then I can go ahead and salute you or you can come here and salute me, and ask whatever you want to ask," he said taking his place at the honor table.

"Jack? Where is she?"

"She is coming Daniel, don't worry"

"She isn't missing anything… you didn't tell me that this would be excruciatingly boring"

"Vala!"

**2050**

"But Daniel and you made a wonderful work, avoiding the press about that"

"Yeah, it did take forever for you to come"

"Well, yes.. I took the standard procedure but the length of the injuries and the unknown properties of the medication that they gave to me won me a trip to the medical bay of the Ivanhoe; to check up that I wasn't a danger to society. I got there when a scarce ten or twenty minutes left on the Luncheon"

"And scared the crap out of the Security Service"

"Not really, is not that I beamed myself to scare them. I beamed myself in the bathroom of our room so I could have a chance to get changed first"

**2020**

"Ma'am, you can't be here" one of the security girls of the House said to a woman that had her head in the refrigerator; the woman in question picked something from inside and then slowly turned to face the security girl. The woman; wearing a white female suit with a black blouse, searched on her inner pocket for something and then passed her an id.

"Madame Chairman; I didn't know it was you"

"You couldn't know. The parade already started?"

"Yes about two hours ago" the girl answered with a puzzled expression.

"Great," she said; cutting some vegetables and putting a salad together "You should seat if you pretend to keep me under watch. I have all the intentions in the world of having a lunch, seeing that I already miss the Inauguration Luncheon that I was supposed to assist"

"You didn't assist to the Luncheon "Ma'am?"

"Please, it's Sam...uhm; what's your name?"

"Burton… ma'am; what are you doing here?"

"I told you Burton, I am eating lunch"

"I mean there's no other place that you should be, ma'am?"

"Yes. I was supposed to be at the Parade but I didn't make it on time as you can see and I haven't had breakfast yet and much less lunch so I believe that's no better place than this right now"

"You work in the house?" she asked after a while, the girl nodded "So I take that you know the Presidential family?"

"Yes General, well not all of them... I met the kids; they do have bizarre names"

"Bizarre? Let's see Alexia Grace meaning defender grace; then the boy is Terran Osei that means honorable men from earth. Then the twins Sasha Keona and Alistair Matthew it's "

"What kind of names are those for twins, ma'am? I mean they should be something like Alice and Alistair"

"Well, it's kind of clever the way they are named… both sets of names mean the same or almost the same Alistair and Sasha mean men's defender ; Keona means precious gift from God and Matthew means gift of God… so both of them are actually men's defenders and gift of God"

"I didn't know that"

"No one does," said Jack, entering the room

"Mr. President", Burton said

"Madame Chairman," Jack smiled at her "I had the nagging feeling that I could find you here, Sam"

"And you were right Jack, do you know Burton? " She smiled at him

"I don't think so. Pleasure to meet you Burton"

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. President"

"It's Jack," he said

"I tried that too Jack and it doesn't work; she keeps calling me Ma'am or General"

"I knew someone that used to do that all the time"

"Only at military facilities or under military protocol, sir," she said winking at him

"And to annoy me"

"There's that too"

"Sir, do you mind if I make you a question?" Burton asked, bringing them out of their bubble

"Go ahead"

"I've been reading all the news and saw the kids and now Alexia speech and your speech… when do we get to meet the famous wife?"

"Hey Sam how long have you been here?"

"An hour, maybe"

"An hour? And you still want to know who my wife is?" the girl nodded "You've been talking or watching her for an hour, Burton… Sam's my wife… hey, Sam do I need to tell you that you look like crap today? How many hours?"

"No need and I slept 4 hours 36 hours ago plus some blackouts; I surely hope to have enough make up to cover up the black under my eyes"

"Why? It does look sexy in you… who knows, maybe you can start a raccoon fashion"

"Jack! If you aren't nicer to me, I can always play the I am extremely tired card and then you would end up going alone to tonight ball"

"Burton, you can close your mouth now"

"I... sorry, sir, ma'am … I just.."

"Don't worry, you won't be the only one surprised. But we have to ask you not to say anything. It was bound to be a surprise for today's luncheon or parade, but apparently we are going to move it to the Ball"

"That sound's perfect ma'am, sir"

"What?"

"Yes, is perfect that you introduce the Chairman as your wife at the Commander in Chief's Ball. No one will expect her to be your wife; but they will be astounded knowing that not only the President was a military but that the First Lady is a military"

"Well, I don't know how perfect it will be… but is this ball or the next and"

"We are good at grabbing the bull by the horn"

"Indeed"

"Anyways, I'm about to go bid farewell to the former President. Care to join me?"

"Sure, just let me finish this and we can go"

"Then you go and sleep, woman. You need that or you are going to fall asleep tonight"

"Well, I do have two hours before I have to go for a last minute staff meeting"

"Today?"

"What can I say, I didn't mark the appointment"

They walked out of the room and meet the former Presidential Couple and accompanied them to the Tarmac where the Helicopter that was taking them out was waiting. Reporters piled up to take pictures of the farewell, but sadly for them, no one got a clear picture of the First Lady.

**2050**

"Cassie, my niece and assistant called me as soon as she knew I was Earthbound, and let me know that the Vice Chairman had asked for a meeting for that afternoon. The meeting was supposed to be at 5 and the ball was at 6"

"And she already arrived at 3. So after the farewell; I held the press and she went to sleep for a little. I was still talking with people when she left for the meeting"

"The good thing was that I managed to see the kids first, I almost killed Vala that day though"

"What happened?"  
>"Well, she got me a make up artist, don't take me wrong the woman was really good at what she did. It was just the way we met. Anyways, it all worked up in the end"<p>

**2020**

Sam was just getting out of the bathroom where she took a nice warmth shower and was starting to dry herself when she saw the woman in the room.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Tina, the make up artist"

"And…" the girl blinked "and what are you doing here?"

"I was told to come here and wait for Sam and put some make up for the night" she said. Sam pinched the bridge of her nose and the door opened again.

"Sam! You look like hell! " Vala said

"I'll take are the responsible of this?" she said, pointing to the girl

"Yes.. She is amazingly good"

"She can be all the amazing that she can but I am not getting make up now"

"Why not?"

"Because.. I have a meeting to go to now"

"Well, then afterwards" Vala smiled to her

"I'm probably getting dressed at the Pentagon, Vala. So security clearance will be an issue"

"You don't worry, I'll call Cassie and we will find a way"


	18. Balls & Scars

Hey… over here what we get about the Inauguration Day, is what CNN shows and yup, the most remarkable thing about last two Inauguration Days apparently was the First Lady dress. (Hey! I couldn't come up with better names so… laugh if you know them! )

SSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"So, we got to the ball part. My research tells me that it was quite a surprise" Malcolm said

"Well, it was…" Sam started

"Interesting " Jack shrugged

**2020**

"Jack"

"Sam? Where are you? I thought you should be here about now"

"Well. There's a slight change on plans"

"No kidding," she sighed "What is it?" he said concerned

"Well, it was agreed with the Comitee of ordering-around-for-Today that the Military Service Chiefs will join"

"But…" he started to argue

"They said it will look that we support you; like we don't… hell! You are there because they forced this upon us.."

"But… you are supposed to dance with me and all that jazz!" he whined

"Yeah… but they don't know that; anyways… Cassie, Vala and I have a plan. Hopefully it won't fire back"

"Sam.." he trailed and sighed "I am not dancing with Vala" she smiled even knowing that he couldn't see her

"No; you won't"

**2050**

"Well, at some point of the meeting that I held prior to the ball; the committee in charge of organizing the ball added the participation of the Military Service Chief"

"So "General Carter" was to be there too" Malcolm said and the couple nodded

**2020**

"Ladies and Gentleman," the voice said and in the backstage, Sam grew nervous, "in preparation for the Inaugural Ball, we want to introduce you the current Military Service Chiefs. Chief of Naval Operation Admiral Rabb."

Harm, smiled at them and left the backstage, in his perfectly fitting navy dinner dress. They watched him walk to the front, salute to the crowd or to the cameras and then walk to the right side where he saluted the Senior Enlisted Advisors before walking to the left side and stand.

"Chief of Staff of The Army, General Holden," he followed the steps of the navy guy in a neatly done Army mess dress. Once he disappeared from their view the voice started again

"Commandant of the Marine Corps, General Mackenzie,"

The marine General turned to Sam and smiled

"Wish me luck," she told Sam before following the steps of the two males

"Chief of the National Guard Bureau, General Franklin,"

"Chief of Staff of the Air Force, General Vidrine," he was wearing the Air Force Command Uniform

"And last but not least, and I believe this is a first since I don't think you have seen him before, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.., General Carter" Sam inhaled deeply before getting out of the back and walked to the front trying not to be blinded out by camera flashes. Her uniform was identical to General Vidrine's; and considering that there wasn't a female command uniform yet…She was very happy about using the well pressed pants. She got to the front and saluted the crowd, someone howled and there were some whistles; but she remained stoically serious as the situation demanded it. She walked to the line of enlisted advisors and exchanged salutes before walking to the Generals and Admiral and they all saluted her; she saluted them back and stood at the furthest end of the Stage.

The flashed died down and people stood quietly before the voice took over again

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The President Of the United States" Jack appeared on his black tux and people went crazy with claps and pictures; and he, as the people before him, went to the Enlisted Advisors and shook their hands. Then walked to the other side of the stage and he was received by a line of Generals and Admirals already saluting him. He smiled at them and he went one by one saluting them.

He got to Sam and they looked at each other straight into their eyes

"What's the plan, Sam?" he said, using the link

"You'll see, now go, " she answered. For the people out there; it only looked like they did exactly the same than others.

Jack walked to the podium and started his speech; Sam looked straight and then she got her cue, on the side of the room Cassie was waving for her to come down. She walked down the stage trying to be as invisible as she could.

**2050**

"So, you appeared as the Chairman and not as the First Lady?"

"Well, I did both actually"

"And that's why there's that news with the history of the bathroom; of course!" Malcolm said

"What history?"

"Well, it was one of my favorites when I was doing my research, It was written by a Stella Johnson," he said passing them the holo-news. It's any of that true?"

**2020**

Stella Johnson, fist assignment was to cover the Commander in Chief Ball. She was concentrating on the words coming out of the POTUS; when she noted someone giving signs to the Chairman and later on she walked down the Stage using the side stair and out of the saloon where the ball was being held. She decided right there that is was worth to follow them; so she told her camera man that she would go to get some air. She got out of the room with time to see the two women walk fast to the end of the hall and disappear.

She walked to where she saw them and looked puzzled at the bathroom door.

"Cassie, where is it?" She heard one say and she entered the room.

"Sorry, I put it on the handicapped one… there's more room there, " she said, and smiled sheepishly to Johnson, and of the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde disappeared on the handicapped stalls. "They are all free" the woman said to Johnson

"What about the makeup girl?" Sam asked loudly

"She will be here in a few"

"Crap! And the shoes?"

"Sorry, I have them. There," Stella heard a box being pushed.

"Thanks"

"Hi… anyone here?"

"Yeah, she will be out in a few," as soon Cassie said that, Sam opened the door and got out. She sat on the bench that existed on the bathroom and her hair and makeup process started. After less than 10 minutes; she was ready to leave the bathroom and be presented as the First Lady. She turned around to look at mirror image when the makeup artist picked up something on her back

"Eww! We should cover those, " she said

"Cover what?"

"Those scars on your back, they are awful" Sam clenched her jaw; the transformation into her younger self had taken most of the scars out of her body; but the ones that were too deep or connected to deeply to her remained.

"I'm sorry that my scars disturb you; but I am first and foremost a soldier. We come with scars, they remind us of what we lost and what we survived. I am not covering any scars that I might have. I am proud of them. They are a reminder that someone else didn't' need to go through that pain, they remind me that someone survived, they remind me the people I've lost, they remind me the things I can't forget and If by getting it, I've saved one person, that means that a mother or father, a brother or sister or a kid. Still have their loved ones; and they remind me that I failed to some of them" She said "Cassie." She said and left the room

"I'm sorry for her outburst," said Cassie "but the one that you pointed out… that's one of the hardest ones"

"How come?" Said Stella walking out of the stall, I which she hid

"She got that one by saving a junior officer.. And with that one she failed to save her best friend" they gasped, "it was February 20th, 2004. She was on a mission and they were ambushed; the medical team was there and the CMO was Sam's best friend, she was deployed to help an officer that was injured. They were protecting the area when Jack spotted someone to the side; he moved to get rid of him and he got shot; Sam ran up to him and checked and thankful he was alive. She conferred with the CMO if they could leave and that's when she saw it; there was a guy about to shoot at one of the younger kids off the team and another guy about to get to the medical team, she had to decide between the kid and the medical team; she couldn't warn the medical team and she tackled the kid and got that shot in the back. She fell and that's when she saw it. The medical; they didn't hear her and the CMO got shot. She didn't survive. And that's the history that I can tell you. The rest of it is classified"

"How do you know that's true?"

"The CMO… she was my mom. I could have lost Sam and Jack and my mom that day; they were all parents figures to me. I don't know who took that worse… but I know that all of them, Jack and Sam and Daniel and even T, blame themselves of my mother's death. But out there; there's a girl named Janet, that's got to meet her dad… that, that's what my mom wanted you know?"

She wiped away her tears and walked to the door.

"I saw you with a camera man; please if you are going to write about this… be fair"

"Cassie," Stella called remembering the name that she heard

"Yes?"

"Who is this Jack that you talked about?" Cassie smiled mischievously

"Jack O'Neill" and as soon as she opened the door it could be heard "The First lady of the United States"

"Aww, now I missed Sam's entry," she pouted and left

**2050**

"Well, yes, I escaped the stage as soon as I spotted Cassie; got changed, told the makeup artist that I was proud of my scars and left"

"But the history that Cassie tells… it is true; except they were staff blasts and not guns"

"My injury.. Well, wasn't concerned about it. I've just lost my best friend and Jack was badly injured too; A nurse spotted my shoulder bleeding a couple of hours later, when I passed out waiting for news on Jack. They took the bullet out and patched me"

"According the Council; those scars are too attached to us; that's why we still have some of them" they went silent, remembering Janet; it was many years ago, but they still felt guilty and felt the lost as if was the first day. Malcolm cleared his throat

"I'm sorry guys; what about the ball?"

"Well, I gave my speech, called Sam, we danced, we got down, had dinner… you know the usual"

**2020**

He turned around and walked to the podium; the applauses and the music finally died out.

"You know, I will probably get used to be called that! And two months later it will be the end of my term… yeah yeah, laugh all that you want but you all know that it is true. These are the kind of things that happen when they make me do speeches several times a day; that's why my best friend is a linguist. He can talk... incessantly, but we are not here to hear me ranting about old friends! We are here for you. And let me say that I really hope that you are somewhat comfortable in your fancy dresses. I actually hated the dress blues, but hey! It was good to get girls. Oh crap! The wife can hear me and I don't think that the Secret Service would be very happy with 'eagle one' sleeping in the rose garden.

But let me tell you, the wife is worth it. She can kick my butt and yours… and still looks as beautiful and hot as hell; can I even say hot as hell? I don't know probably I will get someone from the protocol office letting me know those kinds of things… tomorrow. I'm so not looking forward to that one.

I can help it, she is hot as… Netu! There... I didn't say it again. And you know what you will have the pleasure to meet her today."

"Hooray!"

"Yup! Hooray sounds good to me, and you want to know why? Because she deserves it and so do you; and it was pointed to us today that it will be kind of fitting; you will learn why later on. So we got two things going on here; one my wife has to appear and the second one is contacting with some folks abroad. Then we dance and we leave you be. So which one you prefer first?"

"Is she really hot, sir?"

"Yup"

"Like the Chairman?"

"Which Chairman? Chairman Josephson isn't my type. Sorry Matt but you aren't"

"Joint Chiefs!"

"Joint Chiefs? Oh, you have no idea. I guess that's a ladies first situation?"

"Yeeeah!"

"Well, let's call her"

"Ladies and Gentleman, the First Lady of the United States Mrs Samantha O'Neill"

"Oh, it's such a shame that the cameras aren't working right now, you should see her in a close up. What's that?"

"Want me to take a look on the things?" she said once she reached his side

"hmm, leaving you with doohickeys and fellow techs?" he said and she disappeared again "you know she is quite good at fixing those things; except Gameboys … she keep breaking those"

"You keep playing them while there are so much better games nowadays" her voice came from the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Doctor Samantha O'Neill" the voice in off said when she walked again

"He will keep doing that?" She said pointing over to the back "Anyways, the connection is ready"

"Hi there!"

"Mr President, sir"

"Okay, so tell us something about you?"

"Private First Class Roberts, sir stationed at Lybia"

"Sergeant Donaldson , Kuwait"

"Petty Officer Ray, USS Bush, sir"

"Senior Airman Wiles, currently stationed at… General!?"

"At tease; I'm retired Wiles"

"You are, sir, however, I already had an incident with the General; sir"

"Care to explain?"

"Uh, I'm stationed at the Hammond; sir. System support. I just started my tour and it is my first time as system support. The Hammond is full of civilian techs, sir. So the door opens and this tech comes in and starts working around. We all looked at her; she is quite stunning and she looked smart and you know we are all guys and the last time that we saw someone like her… "

"I think we all get the picture Airman"

"Well; we were kind of trying to impress her and by doing so we were about to screw things very badly. I have to say that in my career, I never had someone dressing me down as hard as her; when she finished we all thought 'wow! She could be a helluva Drill Sergeant' and she started to keep us on our toes. Not an hour later everything was fixed and she was still working with something when we heard 'General to the Bridge' and there was not a single General there, sir; then she walked to the phone and said 'Let me establish a secure bridge between you and here and I'll take it' she did something and there on the screen there was General Reynolds"

"Talked to Reynolds recently?" he asked her, she just shrugged

"No, sir; I didn't talk with General Reynolds, sir. She did. What scared the hell out of us was that she didn't flinch and she didn't salute him. He did! Then the call ended and once again the screen was on and we got there the whole joint chiefs, sir!"

"And let me guess, you manage to figure out who she was and she let you go if you promised not to tell anyone"

"Yes, sir; so you see why I can't avoid saluting her"

"At tease Sergeant; so you see, Jack this is why we should go with plan B and not A" she said smiling at him

"Got it! Anyways; we just wanted to contact with all of you to thank you for the amazing job that you make out there. Keep doing the good work and Wiles, try not to underestimate woman"

"I learned my lesson, Mr President"

"Ok… so I guess that we need to introduce you, honey"

"I think that Wiles already gave all the clues"

"Anyways, let me do this… so people, let me introduce you my wife, General Doctor Samantha Carter-O'Neill, Chairman of The Joint Chiefs of Staff" the room went silent for a while and the camera finally caught up with the first couple and a round of cheers and claps exploded. "So I take that you like my wife"

**2050**

"And for some reason world wide press was more concerned about what I wore more than on what we did that day"

"Yes… it was a nice dress though," Jack said looking mischievously at her


	19. The Sullen's case

Thanks for all the support! Once again sorry for all the mistakes that you read

SGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGGSGSGGSGGSGSGSGS

"I've interviewed lots of persons before coming here, and I had the pleasure of interviewing White House staff. They told me that you were by far the nicest Presidential Couple to work with. However, I also interviewed some of the Security Service members and they told me that you were nice, but that you made them work every penny that they were getting paid" the couple in front of him smiled widely, "But no one dared to tell me why… all of them told me that, if I managed to interview you, I should ask you about it"

"Well, you'll see…when we got to the white house, we still had our training ingrained into us. We still woke up at 5AM and go for a run and most importantly, we never needed someone taking care of us before…"

"And I just had returned from a mission where I was supposed to be the protected one, and that didn't go too well"

"That doesn't tell me much"

"Did they tell you what to ask?"

"They all agreed on the Sullen case?"

"Oh yes"

**2020**

The Presidential Couple arrived at the White House later that night, they were supposed to be drained after a long inauguration followed by at least 10 presentations in several "inaugural balls". Enjoying the night life that they hadn't had in a long time; they both took most of the night, returning at the white house around 3AM; they got lost in the house part of the white house and the security service night shift was glad that they finally managed to catch a breath.

In the house, the couple reconnected after a long time not seeing each others; then after satisfying the longing they both took a shower and prepared for bed. The couple lay on their new bed for exactly 5 minutes.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep," she mumbled tiredly from her position on his chest

"Me neither," he threw his arm tentatively looking for something "aha!" he brought his cellphone and turned it on, "well it is 4:35" they both groaned

"That means that we will be awake in less than an hour" they stared at the watch in silence

"What do you say if we start our run earlier today?" they asked simultaneously and then both laughed and nodded. They turned the lights on and went to change. They slipped away from their room and out of the house. And said good morning to the gate guard when they passed the front gate running.

"Wasn't that the President?" Asked one of the guards, "Weird that he wasn't followed by the SS," the other guard at the booth blanched and called the Security Service office and soon there was (a lot) of movement from inside.

**2050**

"We kinda' escaped them"

"Escaped them?"

"We left the house without their knowledge"

"Until; I guess the guard let them know"

"Okay, I see the issue there…"

"Well; that wasn't the issue… the issue was that as we got to the mall… we were "attacked" by a rookie assailant"

**2020**

They ran from the White house towards the mall and as they were halfway throughout the path from the Constitution gardens towards the Vietnam Women's memorial they were confronted by a person.

"Stop! Give me your belongings or I'll shoot you!" they stopped and exchanged a glance

"I only have this cellphone and it is tracking our route; so I won't give it to you" Sam said

"Just give it to me and we all can go happily" the guy was trembling and the pair noticed this easily. Their assessment also told them that he wasn't drugged.

"What do you say, Sam? Should I take it or should you?"

"I'll do it. " A couple minutes later the gun was out of the guys grasps; finding himself disarmed he took out a knife and tried to attack Jack. This time, not only the knife was out of his reach, the assailant was lying flat on his back. The couple just looked at the defeated guy in front of them, he didn't try to run or he just lay there helpless. So they helped him sit.

"Why are you doing this? You aren't on drugs and your hands trembled too much to be your day job" Sam asked

"It's okay.. We just want to know your history…" and we might let you walk this one out.

"You would let me walk out?"

"You didn't steal anything from us," they say; the guy sighed.

"I have a kid; she's only 6 months old and she needs food and kid stuff," he stopped, then sighed again "my wife; she's a nurse. But one of the hospitals in which she was working went throughout personnel cuts and she was one of them. Not only that, two weeks ago I was fired. I searched everywhere for a job; something to avoid this. I didn't tell her that I've lost my job too.. She was so despaired when she lost one of hers that I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I thought that I could find a job easily, you know? Even frying burgers would do… but no one wanted me; apparently being underage is not good for finding a job. So, I was walking a week ago and said to myself that if by today I didn't have a job I would have to start to rob…"

"Extreme situation requires extreme measures" they said and the guy nodded.

"You said you were underage? And you have a kid?"

"And a wife.. She will be 21 on December"

"And she's a nurse already?"

"Yes." he said proudly ," she took some advanced classes back at school and got a scholarship in one of the hospitals"

"What's your name son?" Jack asked

"Richard Sullen"

"Well, Mr. Sullen… we might have a proposal for you; will you join us for ... " Sam looked at Jack " what time are you free?"

"I think around 10:30"

"Around 10:30 to discuss the matter?" Sam finished. The guy doubted and then a bunch of grunts was heard in the background

"Mr. President! Are you okay?" Six guys came running to them.

"Of course I am okay, why shouldn't I be?"

"Mr. President?" Richard Asked…

"Well, yeah…I guess now you know how to get to our home?" Jack smiled. "Hey guys, by any chance any of you have a couple bills to lend me, we kind of got out of the house without our wallets"

"Uh? What?"

"We will return your money at the house" Sam added. One of the guys gave Sam a hundred bill and she smiled and passed it to Richard. "This way your wife won't know. Bring her too" She said

"Will you be okay or you need help getting home?" Jack asked

"I'm okay"

"Good, see ya later then!" and with that they ran away again. This time they were surrounded by SS guards.

**2050**

"How they reacted to the news?"

"Well, the issue was that it actually almost got to the news"

**2020**

"Good Morning Sam, Jack, kids," a cheerful Daniel joined them at the table where they were currently having a midmorning snack with the kids, "How are you today?"

"Good… Danny?"

"Well… apart of all the news surrounding the Inaugural Day… there was one news this morning that caught the attention of the press. Thankfully, with some damage control made by your incredible Vice President, or at least the charms of my wife.. we managed to convince them not to show that on tv"

"What are you talking about Daniel?"

"Well, someone called this morning to let us know that apparently the Presidential couple was playing hero on their morning run"

"Well, it wasn't like that"

"Yeah… I was.."

"Sorry to interrupt you, Sirs, Ma'am…. But there's a Richard Sullen at the front gate, he's saying that he has an appointment with you?"

"Yes, Kate… could you bring them here," Jack asked

"Something else that you might need?"

"Kate, have you seen if Cassie is here already?"

"I'm here," said Cassie, once Kate left, Cassie greeted everyone and minutes later Richard Sullen joined them.

"Hi, I'm Daniel"

"Richard… Sullen. THs is my wife, Vanessa"

"Jack"

"Sam, so this is your lovely child?" Sam said, caressing the baby face, Richard nodded and finally Cassie introduced herself

"Cassie"

"Kids… can you go outside to play?"

"Well, Richard… I don't know if you want to hear our proposal first, then think about it and chat with Vanessa or if you would prefer to hear it at once"

"At once," they both said, a bit embarrassed by the situation.

"Well then, our proposal is the following: Join the military… we don't care the branch. But that will allow you too take care of your family properly," Jack said

"But.." He tried to interrupt, Sam raised her hand to stop him.

"There's more" she said.

"We know that going to boot camp will cut your incomes and now you can't manage without it; since you have to pay for the baby stuff and the rent"

"So, we want your wife and daughter to do some house sitting for us"

"Oh! That's why you wanted me here," said Cassie. At the Sullen's surprised she explained herself, "See, Sam and Jack; both have houses here and in Colorado. We managed to keep the Colorado houses rented. But there's the matter of the two houses in here… I think it's a wonderful idea!" she said

"I don't get it"

"Well, Cassie will be taking care of one of the houses, we still need to find someone that can live on the second one" Jack said simply

"This is so you" Daniel said.

"You can talk to Cassie about location and all; both houses are fully furnished and both have a baby's room, since you know we have kids and we won't make you pay rent"

"We want you to have a second chance"

"Why?"

"Because everyone deserves one" Daniel said

"Just think, this throughout and let us know your answer" Jack finished. "Now, if you excuse me… I have a meeting to attend" Jack stood and kissed Sam in the forehead before leaving

"Well, will you have something to eat with me?" Sam added and soon the Sullen's where sitting and eating with the First Lady and the Vice President.

**2050**

"Apparently, the guy that filmed the event called the White House for some more information, as I was stuck on meetings, Daniel took the call and saved the whole thing"

"Vala charms helped him; she convinced the journalist that it was something that shouldn't get to the press. That could endanger us"

"What about the Sullen guy?"

"Well, we got at the House and did some background checks on him and his wife, and the results told us of someone that needed a second chance, so we gave them one"

"We offered him a pass to a military career"

"But why?"

"See, we are here because someone believed that we deserved a second chance"

"Did you get one?"

"Yes" they both answered firmly, Jack waved his hand to let Sam start.

"Second chances… " she sighed, "I have had more than one second chance at different situations; but the one that I will remember forever is the chance to get reacquainted with my dad. We got a very strangled relationship and then I learned that he was about to die. A series of events led us to the Tok'ra where he ended up being saved; my kids will never know their grandpa. But I can at least tell them about the great man that he became, instead of the man that he was before"

"For me, my best second chance is this. My family. I was married before Sam, but something happened and we split. Then she came, and Alex came.. and Terran and all the beautiful kids that I share with my beautiful wife… and that wouldn't happen if the USAF didn't decide to recall me"

"So your biggest second chances are related with the USAF"

"Not only ours, Daniel's, he got a second chance at a career that he loved, but no one trusted him into, he got a wife, and a second wife. Teal'c got his chance to be free and help his brothers to be free too. Then Cassie, she was lost and as the only survivor of her planet she would have died if we didn't get her to Earth. Vala, found her way out of her intergalactic con job to become one of the good ones"

"There are many people out there that are free thanks to military intervention and yes, I am not in favor of wars but they are needed sometimes"

"So we offered him what it was offered to us, freedom"

"He took it, and he got to be a Senior Enlisted Advisor"

"Nice… so, your escapade was the reason behind the SS naming you the hardest Presidential couple?"

"Well, it wasn't just that escapade…we did that several times"

"Then there was the beaming in and out of buildings.. the going to places where they couldn't go, like the SGC or the Ivanhoe.."

"We have to agree with them, we were not an easy couple to track. At least, the kids were always good"

"Speaking of… we should go pick the Grandkids up"


	20. Stargate?

OMG.. I just noted that this has 20 chapters .. Thank you for keep reading them! It shouldn't be long now.

SGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGGSGSGGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGS

That night family dinner was louder than all the previous times, added to the Carter-O'Neill young ones, they're the 4 kids of Terran, 2 from Alex and 6 kids that he assumed were from Sasha.

"Jade, Tessa and Kim, are Allistair kids and Natasha, Michael and Sean are Sasha's" Aila whispered to him with a smiled "I'm not too sure how they managed to have kids at the same time. Jade is a couple weeks older than and Micheal is older than Tessa but Kim and Sean.. They share the same birthday.. It's weird… I don't think that it's actually supposed to be that way for twins. But hey! Not that it was on purpose… anyways, Allistair talked with Alex and Sasha and found out that they were bringing the kids here.. So he sends them to"

"How?"

"Did I know?" He nodded "You were looking at them, " he crooked his eyebrow, she smiled playfully at him. "Well, everyone of us has higher brain activities, it allows us to see things that others don't"

"Including me wondering about your nieces and nephews?"

"Yes and the fact that they are not as fine as they seem?"

"Whom?"

"My parents," she stated

"What do you know?"

"I know that if I were in their shoes; I wouldn't be completely happy either"

"Aila?"

"Yes?"

"We believe that you have number 7. None of us has it," Peal said softly to her older sister.

"Oh yes; I believe I do… so today I was…"

Unbenkonwst to them, her parents were using their "normal" skills to watch the exchange between them and that; along with the stories from the other kids, brought smiles to their faces.

Next morning, Malcolm couldn't sleep in, even if he did try. The house was more noisy that before and the laughs and antics of the kids were loud even when tried to sound hushed. He groaned and pulled himself down and went for breakfast.

The sight was different from yesterday; were all of the kids were excited to get their turns to speak; now some of them looked down and half way to sleep. His eyes fell on Aila, on her school uniform she looked more like her mother that he noted before.

"Morning Mr Wells," Terran welcomed him; his salutation brought a chain of 'goodmorning's' from all those sitting on the table.

"Morning to all, " he looked around

"Oh, they have a meeting in town they will be joining you as soon as they can," said a girl that he hadn't seen before entering the room, she smiled that big Carter smile and he was mesmerized until she added "I'm Piper by the way"

"When did you get here?" the young ones were excited to see her

"This morning in the 5AM shuttle," she looked into the faces of the young ones. 'Geez, what are they feeding you? You all look so big!" At the end of the table, Terran cleared his throat. Piper's eyes went big "Terran?" she ran to hug her brother, then after a second she pushed away "wait, what are you doing here? What are all the kids doing here?" she said suspiciously

"What do you think?"

" Oh crap! How are they?"

"Hanging in there"

"Alex, Sash and All?"

"They are trying to keep things at bay. I'm hiding…"

"If they can't find you, they can't order you to do it"

"Exactly"

"Do what?"Malcolm asked curiously.

"Sorry, Mr. Wells… but at the moment that's not of your concern"

After that, the sound of the kids getting their stuff and leaving was enough to avoid any kind of conversation, and along with the kids both Piper and Terrar disappeared from his sight.

HE took that first moment of solitude to look around the house, definitely had enough room for everyone, he didn't note before but it was at least a 5 story building. There was a ballroom, the huge dining room, another library that looked quite like a school room filled with all sorts of school supplies an project, then there was a music room and he was half way to check that when a voice caught him

"We all play something, we could be the next Von Trapp family," Sam smiled

"Except I do sing awfully bad," Jack added, "If you are snooping around then care to join us at the labyrinth?"

"We haven't used that background yet and the day is quite lovely," they waited for him to turn around and get to them before moving. "This way"

Several minutes later, they were seated in the middle of the labyrinth, the middle had yet another fountain and a Greek looking gazebo, a couple of benches and lamp posts adorned the place.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sam said and Malcolm nodded, he did his thing and the first question that he had to ask was related to that morning.

"What's the thing that Terran doesn't want to do?" The question took them half by surprise.

"There are many things that Terran doesn't want to do" was the cryptic response"

"But why is he hiding here?"

"That you have to ask for him, I can say that I would hide here too, if I was in his position"

"He's afraid of someone making him do something that It related to you, isn't he?"

"Mr. Wells, we agreed to talk about our past, what's Terran or any of our kids doing here, is part of our present"

"And we like to keep it that way," Malcolm saw the two jaw clench and he did the same trying to contain his curiosity

"So, if you don't have questions we can tell you a funny memory from back in 2020," Sam offered amicalibly, he sighed

"Fine, what's your memory from?"

"Well, it was.."

**2020**

"Is he in there?" Sam hurriedly asked his secretary

"Ma'am, you can't go in," the woman panicked when Sam neared the Oval Office door

"So he is there, " she smiled wickedly, "Who is inside?"

"No one yet, ma'am, but…" she opened the door and entered " he has a meeting in two minutes" the secretary finished

"Ok," Sam said and smiled at her before closing the door

**2050**

"It was our real first day, you know.. The Inaugural day passed by quickly… then the second day they show you things that you are supposed to know and all"

"We already had moved half of the appointments due to the Sullen's case.. But we still needed to get them out of the way, so to speak"

**2050**

"Sam?" he glanced at his wife strode to him, she could be a scary sight in her full dress blues

"Jack."

"Whatcha doing here?"

"Probably the same that you," she sighed before collapsing in the chair that he just vacated

"So you have a meeting with some dude that you never heard about before?" he asked

"Actually, maybe not the same thing… I'm hiding"

"Secret Service?" he asked and she nodded

"They don't get that I am an Air Force General I don't need eleven babysitters! All that I do is sit inside the Pentagon or the White House!"

"Or at the SGC or the Hammond or Atlantis…"

"Whatever, they are not allowed in those… they shouldn't be allowed at the Pentagon either. I can't get out of my office without them following around"

"Yes, it sucks, I know"

"How did you manage to outrun them?"

"Well, I kind of used the pentagon fire exit, then grabbed the Indian that was beamed there from the SGC and came here as fast as I could"

"You know that they are probably searching for you?"

"Well, I don't think so.. I told Cassie that I was going to the bathroom, used the bathroom window to get to the internal patio and then entered another washroom; got out of there… walked to the nearest fire stair and ran down, then located the Indian, called Cassie and told her that if they asked I returned a while ago and I am still there"

"Oh woman, I like the way you think"

"Thanks" they were about to kiss when the internal phone sounded

"Mr President your 1500 meeting is here"

**2050**

"So after our meeting with Mr Sullen, I got out to the Pentagon and I was followed by the SS. Not one or two, but eleven of them. If I breathe, they breathed too. It was annoying"

"So she outsmarted them and returned to the house, letting them believe that she was still at her office"

"I went to his office and he was about to start a meeting, that I had clearance to assist"

**2020**

Jack quickly put himself straight and cursed, he was about to give a good use of his Presidential chair by taking advantage of his wife's lips when the interruption occurred, before that they could decide what to do about her in the office; a guy came in. He looked like a cross between Daniel and Sam. No bad example.. He looked military nerdy… more nerdy than military tough.

"Mr. President"

"Lieutenant Colonel"

"I'm here to inform you about an under the radar program going within the Air Force." Nerdy guy looked at Sam and as she didn't move "Mr President?" he said pointing to her and he didn't move either

"Colonel, I guess that you know General Carter… Joint Chief of Staff?... The Chairman of them?" it was really clear when the guy finally got the reference

"Ok, so I am here to inform you about…" he stopped excitedly "The Stargate Program" and while he said it his eyes were bright with pride

"The Stargate Program?" Jack said, "What's that?" he said sounding surprised

"Ma'am, do you want to explain it?"

"No, Colonel, please go ahead. I'm here on a social call," she beamed at him.

"Oh, I see" no he didn't; both thought "The Stargate Program started in 1997, Stargate is a door that connects our world to an insurmountable amount of worlds across the Galaxy. The Air Force has been keeping the world safe since that year"

"No Kidding! Against aliens?" Jack asked, astounded; Sam giggled

"Yes, sir! At the beginning there were Goa'ulds but they don't exist anymore; then the Replicators ; and the Ori's and the Wraith… " the young officer said excited

"Like in out of this world real bad alien guys?" Jack asked amazed

"Yes; sir. However, most of them aren't enemies anymore. Sir. I'm here to deliver you the files and let you know about the Program sir. Any question I am here to answer"

"Okaaay… any question.. .Really?" Jack beamed, "Sam.. I mean,General… do you hear that? I can ask any question that I want about mean aliens attacking Earth, how cool is that?"

**2050**

"My 1500 appointment was to bring me up to speed on the Stargate Program"

"But you were already at full speed" Malcom said

"Yes," Jack smirked "But the Lieutenant Colonel didn't know about that"

**2020**

"What do you know about SG-1, Colonel?" Sam asked, walking to sit next to Jack and closer to the officer

"General?"

"You know SG-1… I happened to be appointed at Homeworld security and SGC before; maybe is important if you explain more to the President," she completed

"Yes, SG-1 was our flag team; sir. Until two years ago when the JCS decided that they should be moved to other teams and SG-1 should be not used anymore. It was composed of four air force officers. Colonel Maine; Mayor Tompson; Captain Lopez and Captain Smith. They used to go off world, mostly for recon missions and for allies and technology trade"

"So we trade with aliens?" Jack said amazed

"Yes, sir," the officer affirmed fiercely

"Carter?"

"Yes,sir?" she smiled at Jack

"Is he telling us that the good ol'times are over?" he sounded a bit disappointed

"Pretty much squashed after the last Ba'al, sir," she affirmed

"Mr. President, you know about Ba'al, sir?"

"We were acquainted"

"Colonel? What can you tell us of the first SG-1?"

"Oh Sam! You are mean," Jack whispered to her, she smiled and said to him via their link "you started it"

"Oh, they are legends… they are all sorts of legends about them, like they all died at least once or that at least two of them got a Goa'uld in them"

"Tok'ra" both said under their breath

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, son. Do you know them?"

"I knew that they original four were a Jaffa, it's an alien race that was used as Goa'uld incubators; the archeologist/linguist that broke the code behind the Stargate, one Doctor Daniel Jackson… then there was a Captain that was there until he got the full bird Colonel promotion … Doctor Sam Carter and then it was a Colonel Jack O'Neill"

"So Sam, what do you think about this original SG-1?"

"They sound kind of cool"

"Funny, sir. Your Vice President, he is Doctor Daniel Jackson"

"Yes?"

"And you are Jack O'Neill."

"Yes?"

"And you called the General… Sam and Carter…"

"And?"

"If the General was a male and you knew someone called Teal'c, I'll think that you were SG-1"

"Sam, honey," he said, smiling at her and patting softly her thigh. "Can you get that picture from my desk and show it to the Colonel here?" She stood up and walked to the desk and grabbed the picture, it was one of the last pictures of them as the only four members of SG-1. It was on a sandy planet and they all looked very happy.

"Here!"

"You know son, this person is the responsible for saving our world more times that you know about" he said, tapping Sam's position, the Colonel looked at them, then at the picture several times "The Carter guy… he was a woman," Jack added, a couple of minutes went by before he added, "Hey, you know what? You can keep that picture and…"

"Hey Jack?" the other door opened

"Daniel…"

"Sam, uh… Colonel?"

"I was being briefed on the Stargate Program, Daniel," Jack said amused

"So, he didn't get the memo?" he asked looking at Sam

"You know me and memos, Daniel"

"I didn't mean you; I was talking about the Colonel. Colonel, didn't you get the memo?"

"Mr Vice President, sir. I don't know what memo you are talking about"

"The one that said, "Stargate Meeting canceled. Reasons:

'Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff , General Doctor Sam Carter original member of SG-1;

Vice President Dr Daniel Jackson, Original member of SG-1.

President, retired General Jack O'Neill, original member of SG-1'" Daniel quoted from memory

"I… uhm" he flushed red

"It's okay, Colonel. No one knows about it; it is classified" Sam said, taking pity for the poor guy

"You can go now, and I am taking seriously, you can keep that picture and hey you can even brag about knowing three out of four"

"I don't think he can actually brag about it, " Sam said as the blushed Colonel left the room.

"Well, there's all that classified thingy..he can brag with other officers with proper clearance?" They were about to start and argument and Daniel, having know them for a lot of time, cleared his throat.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

**2050**

"Well, the meeting was the funny part. The not so fun part was what Daniel told us after"

**2020**

"I was actually looking for you, Sam; Cassie told me that you already headed home. I went up and you weren't there so… "

"You found us, what's the matter?"

"With all the press about you being the former Chairman, Jack and Sam take your place… Well, the word is that the Senate wants to revise your career Sam"

"Oh come on! They did it when they approved me as Chairman"

"Yes, but apparently "they didn't know that Jack was your husband" and according to them, they have to analyze that he didn't help you around"

"Again… I really hate this; some of them already did it when the daughter from hell accused me of sleeping my way up because she wanted Jack"

"I know Sam… that's why I was thinking that you should go and grab the bull by the horns"

"Oh no.. I don't like when you think like that space monkey!"

"You don't even know what I am proposing, Jack"

"But I know that I won't like it .. I know you as much"

"Well, there's that" Daniel smiled


	21. Amending Careers

Here we go again... I think it shouldn't be much longer... :)

SGSSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"What did Dr. Jackson tell you?" he asked curiously

"He told us that my career was at stake… again"

"Why?"

"You know… politics." Jack answered simply and before Malcolm could question him, Sam sighed and added

"The Senate knew about my marriage to Jack when I was proposed as Chairman. However, that fell under the classified part of my file. It wasn't questioned. It was not an issue. Not until…"

"Until the press thought it was," Jack added, "then the bastards, ehm.. Sorry, the Senators, cleaned their own names by saying that they didn't know, and decided to do another check on Sam's career"

"But Daniel.. He got an idea to help us"

**2020**

"I think it's crazy" Jack said after hearing Daniel's proposal

"Think about it Jack… you both know enough people to pull this out," Daniel shouted.

"I think that Daniel has a point"

"You think Daniel has a point?" She smiled at both, "Do you think we can actually pull this out and without screwing it even more?"

"I think if that someone can pull this out, it would be us," she smiled

**2050**

"It was a similar idea with your actually," Sam said, looking at Malcolm, "However,we couldn't talk about many things back then.. You'll see the process to declassify things it is long and needs more than the Chairman and the POTUS to be approved"

"But after five months of investigations and bull as the headlights; we managed to get all that we needed"

**2020**

"Tell me again why did we agree to do this?"

"We are taking the bulls by the horn; make it public enough"

"And that's why we are being interviewed by the publics favorite television hostess in our family room at the White House"

"Yup"

"And you are sure about this?"

"I think I am, Jack. You know I am sick and tired of all the speculation about my career. There are things that I won't mind to have out in the open if they will allow our kids to have a normal life"

"Normal? You know that that's something that they won't have, do you?"

"You know what I mean, one saying 'hey your mom is a General only because she f***ed your dad and had you' or something like that"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know this last four months were awful on you"

"Ma'am, Sir … they said they are ready"

"Thanks"

"And you know what? They are poking and prodding everything but they still didn't take me out of the position. That's what I don't get it. The 'hey, just keep doing your job while we search some dirt for your grave'"

"And you can retire or resign because that will be accepting that something was wrong"

"It sucks"

"Yep, pretty much… but honey, look the bright side; we've beaten worse"

"That we did" they said, walking hand in hand out of their room and into their living room.

**2050**

"What we did that time, was risky and it was a one in a lifetime thing"

"We, without knowing, even showed something that we weren't supposed to show"

**2020**

"Mr. President, Madame Chairman," Leia Smith saluted them as they entered the room

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Smith and it is" they both said simultaneously with polite smiles

"Sam," she said, passing her hand

"Jack," he said, repeating his wife action

"Oh ok, Sam and Jack let me tell you I'm honored to meet you both. Please take a seat… well actually, please let me take a seat," they all laughed, "So Mr President," he grimaced "you are entering the fifth month of your period and this is the first interview that you accept; can we know what's that?"

"Well, Sam and I we are both very private people. I was a former special ops and she, well, she is a military brat; you don't get more private than us. Well; maybe our kids"

"Hey Jack! Sam!" Daniel's voice came from the entrance door.

"Oh, excuse us…" they said simultaneously and stood up to meet their visitors

"Keep rolling" Leia said to his cameraman

"Daniel! Vala!"

"Jack! Sam!"

"Hi Aurora, are you a princess today?"

"Yes, Auntie Sam. Do you like my crow?"

"Yup, it's a beautiful crown; Hunter it is possible that you are even taller?" the young boy blushed and Jack smiled; they all knew about Hunter's crush on Sam

"Oh yeah, definitely taller"

"Three, two…"

"OMG OmG OMG! Aunt Vala! Uncle Daniel! Are you seriously taking us out?" Sasha came running; followed closely by Allistair and Terran. Alex joined them soon with Nadia and Aidan in tow..

"Please, tell me that we are taking them to a baseball field," Alex pleaded. "Mom, Dad, I'll make sure that Terran doesn't eat only candies and that Sasha doesn't get only veggies" she finished with a smile.

"And would you eat cake?" Jack asked to his eldest

"Always" she grinned

"Are you sure you want to take the whole squad?"

"Yeah, it will be fun" Daniel told them

"Anyways, we can't hardly lose anyone with all the escorts that we are having. God Bless the Secret Service" Vala said and they all laughed and soon they were saying goodbyes

**2050**

"We didn't noticed that we were already live, and when Daniel came to take the kids, the camera kept rolling"

"So there was a very familiar moment for all the people to see since the show was live,"

"Regretting that level of privacy being shown; we looked at each other there wasn't much to do after that since the thing was done so we just smiled an kept going"

**2020**

"Sorry, they promised the kids that they would take them this weekend"

"We will have them next weekend tough"

"Isn't that too much of a risk?"

"Well, it is a risk going around with eight kids, but Daniel and Vala have their own escorts and then each kid has their own escort. They are probably getting a whole McDonald's closed," Sam grinned

"So you are not worried?" Leia asked surprised.

"You never stop worrying about your kids," they grimaced "But they have been through worse; therefore a field trip around won't hurt them"

"What do you mean by 'they have been through worse'?"

"Let me answer your question with a question; how much do you know about our past?"

"Well, the same that everybody else I guess; you are both military at some point got married and then you are the presidential family. So pretty much nothing"

"That only proves our previous statement: we are as private as it gets"

"So what are we doing here then?"

"After the Commander in Chief ball we got some news"

"I remember that ball; I thought that your speech was hilarious and your dress was to die for"

"Thanks, I guess" they both said simultaneously

"Ok, My bet is that the news you got was that the Senate would be analyzing your career?"

"Yes. They are still at it," Sam grimaced.

"But you still are working as the Chairman…" they both nodded.

"Yes; she is. We discussed this thoroughly before getting in touch with you for this interview. You'll see we are in a complicated position, at least in the job department. Some members of the Senate believe that my job as the President may compromise her job as the Chairman"

"As Chairman is my job to give the President and the SECDEF not only my opinion, but the opinion of the Joint Chiefs; and to be appointed as a Chairman my record has to be excellent. Now the Senate is looking into it again trying to find a signal that I was helped to get here,"

"They not only are scrutinizing all her files or at least the non-classified version of those but they still kept her as Chairman. The only way to stop the doubts at this moment; is for her to retire or resign"

"Things that at the same time will be affirming that I am guilty of being promoted unfairly. We are pretty …tied up"

"Let me get this straight, you can't defend yourself until their search is over and you can't quit?" They both nodded "Am I here to defend you?"

"No, you are here because we are tired of our kids defending us. Those kids that you just saw… they know much more than you would ever will; they've lived a hard life and now that things are looking up for them; they have to defend ourselves from the kids and it is getting extremely ridiculous"

**2050**

"Weird, I've done an awful lot of investigation on you two before this issue, you were a topic in my class as an example of how to work with the press and keep a private life, and even then… I've never seen this interview that you are telling me"

"Yes… that was the cleaning afterwards. We let it flow just enough, then when the situation was fixed, there was a cleaning. We found every single trace of that interview and we got it deleted or bought it"

"I see, did you reveal much in there?"

"Well, no, actually we didn't. We could have told them about aliens and all but we just told the truth about our past; just like we did with you recently."

"I guess that was something that scared them; we knew too much and we could have talked and they didn't know what we would do"

"But that would be doing something against our own standards. So we just talked and gave them access to video tapes"

"Of?"

"Security cameras, nothing compromising. Camera footage where the timestamp was obvious, both from our early days and then from after our wedding, from both the SGC and our private lives. The "camaraderie" is there, but that is also true for camaraderie with everyone else."

"And then again, it showed showed how differently, we behaved with each other after our wedding. Since we were not only apart but we needed to make everyone believe that we were married to someone else."

"Ok, what it took you so long then?"

"We needed to pull this at once and it was really hard to get everyone ready to connect with us"

"Connect?"

"Yes, we set several conference calls with people that we worked with. So Mrs Smith could ask questions herself"

"Why?"

"If they had prepared a speech, it could be said that we made them read that. So we gave her freedom"

"So did it work?"

"Kind of"

**2020**

"General Carter, your actions from Saturday were bordering treason," said one of the Senators, it was the first public meeting since the investigation started, so he had to be careful with his word selection. "The footage that you presented came from several Military bases that are deemed as classified. What have you to say about this?"

"With all due respect, sir. I was only following orders"

"Following orders?"

"Yes, let me present the evidence," one guy walked to the video of the room and pressed play, and image of Jack in front of Sam, whom was using her military blues appeared on the screen.

_"It's on, corporal?" Jack asked, "good. General Carter," he said and Sam stood firmly. "At ease, General. As the Commander in Chief, I am ordering you to search for every single security footage that might help you clean your own name without revealing the classified aspects of your career"_

_"Sir?"_

_"You heard me, General. You can get footage from every single post that you have ever laid a foot on, but it can't show anything that could endanger the base, nor can contain conversations with classified information. Did I make myself clear, General?"_

_"Sir, yes, sir" _

_"Dismissed, then" _

_Sam turned around perfectly and left the oval room_

_"I'm not ordering her this because I want to help her career, I'm ordering her this because she won't do it otherwise. That's all Corporal" _

"The videos that were made public were asked by my Commander in Chief, they don't show anything that can endanger the situation on any base. Conversation is not related to Classified information"

"You were ordered to search for them, not to show them for all the world to see!" another senator told her angrily

"Actually, I delivered those to the POTUS, as asked. What he did with those was not under my control"

**2050**

"But we knew that it would happen, so we planned better"

"Jack ordered me to get those videos, and to make sure that we had evidence of such an order; we taped it and presented it at the public audience. He also was called, and when he did, he showed the footage and people started to take sides… our side thankfully"

"Especially with the fact out there that I was coaxed to run for President and Sam reaction to the news"

"That interview calmed the media that was what started it in the first place"

"Then that whole affair got classified and the cleanup happened and Sam was never bothered again"

"Since then, I was news only for clothing issues"

"I remember that time that you ended up going to a school meeting on bdu's and how that became a national fashion for girls" Sam rolled her eyes

**2020**

"Sam, don't forget that we have the first parent-teacher meeting today!" Jack told his wife

"Yes, I know. At 16hs" she smiled, kissed her husband and left. Once she passed the security checkpoint at the Pentagon, she got a call from her secretary

"Cassie?"

"Sam. There's some issue with the new cooler and some power surge that isn't supposed to be happening, the techs up there are not too sure what to do"

"Is there anyone available?"

"Well, they are all up, this was a distress call. They have been working on it since last week and they are due to leave tomorrow"

"Crap," She said entering her office and hanging her phone. Cassie smiled at her

"Already put a new bdu in your office, I'll contact them as soon as you are changed" Sam nodded and 5 minutes later she was beamed up to the USAF Mockingbird, the newest ship of the fleet.

At 1530, the communication screen was on and she got a call from Mr. President himself.

"Sam"

"Mr. President"

"Are you where I think you are?"

"If you are thinking of Cancun or Bali.. Then no. If you are thinking in something called Mockingbird, then I have to say, Mr President , that you are right on." she smiled.

"It's 15:30. There's half an hour to the school, Sam. What are you doing there anyways?"

"Well, you'll think that by now someone else could be able to fix silly programming errors that they built into the ones that I programmed; but no. They still can't… therefore, after a week of fiddling around what mechanical part could be damaged; someone actually contacted me and asked for help. "

"So, will be I getting a nice memo telling me why the Mockingbird didn't leave on time?"

"No, but you will be getting a detailed report on why I had to be called. It's 15:35, you should get going," he raised his eyebrow, "Yes, Teal'c, I'll be there on time"

"Sweet!" the comm was closed and she went out of the Commanders office and barked instructions to the tech staff. Once she was sure that everything was completely understood; she beamed herself to the Pentagon and grabbed the Indian that was once again parked there.

"Thanks Cassie" she mumbled once she hopped on and speeded through the checkpoints and disappeared down the road, arriving at the kids' school with a couple of minutes to spare. She never saw the light of the cameras taking on her military dress.

**2050**

"Oh yes, the day I almost killed some techs. I got to the kids' school just in time for the Parent-teacher conference and I was in such a hurry that I never noticed the paparazzi"

"Next day, her picture was all over the place, and as she looked extremely beautiful with bdu pants and black t shirt… then, it was a fashion"

"I think I never saw as many girls in bdu's before. You can laugh all you want, but even the rate of women joining the military raised after that".

"Anyways, on 2021, Copper and Eve joined our family


	22. Lucky Years

I'm really really really sorry for not posting before... again, all mistakes are mine! Thanks for your support and well, enjoy

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSSGGS

"The following years were pure bliss, you know? That happily ever after that, people dream about"

"You mean, like the golden years or something?"

"We mean, like normal life. With upsides and downsides, but we managed to be together more time that we could be before. So for us, that was the gold at the end of the rainbow sort to speak"

"We would find the way around traveling"

"That's why there were changes on alien access to the Country"

"Yes, we needed to facilitate the trips from the representatives of other countries to avoid traveling ourselves. Therefore, there were some changes that needed to be done and people was ready to the change, and it was just before the end of my first period… anyways, that's politics and we are not talking about that"

"The end of your first period, you explained that you were forced to the first period, what made you take the second period ?"

"Sam"

**2023**

"What do you mean with 'you should run again'?"

"I mean that I believe that you are a great president, Jack. That you made some good choices and we and the country are at a better place"

"So you want me to run again?" she smiled and nodded

"I might like to be called First Lady," she grinned

"Seriously, Sam… I'm just about to retire for good, put all the things that were able to keep us apart behind us and you want me to take that step?"

"Seriously, Jack. I love you, but you will be a very cranky retired man. I mean, you can sit still for more than 5 minutes, or are you feeling old?"

"I'm not old!" he defended "Well, I am and … and aha! I won't sit still! I have kids!" He tried to outsmart her, she simply raised her brow. "I… well… fine! If you want me to run, I run. Now, when I do not win this… I will be telling you I told you so, brainiac"

"Now, who is doubting his skills," she laughed before kissing him.

**2050**

"Well, I convinced him that he would get easily bored by being retired, she was right. I lasted unoccupied exactly two months. But that was later on"

"2023 also brought us the painful goodbye to Alex, she was joining the Academy. We couldn't be prouder of her, she already was half way through her Sciences Degree when she got admitted"

"But, it is hard to let them go," Jack added and Sam nodded

"Then on 2024, just after the inauguration day, I found out that I was expecting Claus and Lucas. The following year, Alex got her commission to the SGC. It was a no brainier actually, since she always had the security level needed for that."

"In 2026, Irene and Salome joined the family and Terran went to the Academy too, both Sasha and Allistair where taking advanced classes and they let us known that they wouldn't be joining their brother's path."

"We were grateful for that, it's hard to let them go. It's even harder when you know that the universe has its way to unfold unknown things in the worst possible moment"

"Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as it could… they are still alive"

"Then, 2027 came"

"What happened that year?"

"It was my last year as President, and there was nothing they could do to change it," Jack smiled, " I was about to be a free man, for the first time since the last time that I got to retire"

"And of course, his retirement went down"

**2027**

"Mr. President, the Joint Chiefs and the Council are waiting for you," my secretary lets me know. I sigh, it's May, there are 8 months until freedom. She looks at me with that knowing look that I've seen her do before. I don't think she likes taking me into meeting much. Oh well, let's play pretend that I don't want to kill everyone there.

I smile and open the door to the conference room, and that's a sight that I will never get tired of seeing. Hiding in the middle of the table, one gorgeous Sam Carter-O'Neill, yup, got that right, she is O'Neill from every single hair on her head to her perfect body, extremely long legs and down to her feet and nice toes. Yup, I just said nice toes, what can I say? I am utterly in love with that woman… and I am making a fool of myself right now.

"You are staring,at least close your mouth" Sam laughs in my head

"Hmm… you gang wanted to see me?"

"Mr. President, we were expecting you" someone said and I have to take my eyes of the glimmering eyes of my wife. Oh man, she is so laughing at me.

"Uh, I'm here now, am I not?" I know, I know, the poor guy doesn't deserve my mood, but he I normally find an outlet in the first one to speak. You'll think that by now they should know that the only one that doesn't end up as an outlet is Sam, or Daniel… but he's not here. I raise an eyebrow expecting the guy to continue, I can see Sam is trying to cover a smile.

"Uh.. Sir, we are here to discuss your future"

"My what? " I say looking at Sam for answers

"I have no idea what this is about," She says to me via our glorious link "we were talking about security issues before" I nod

"If you are talking about the following eight months, then out with it. However, if you are talking from nine months from today, I will be changing diapers and playing tag and playstation or whatever other console gets out by that date, making breakfast and lunch and dinner for my crew a.k.a my family and at least once a year, I'm disappearing somewhere only with the wife"

"Actually, sir … Your wife, might not be available for disappearing"

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam snaps at him.

"Ma'am, Sir." Another one said and if looks could kill, he would be… well, me on Baal's palace.

"Sam," General Mackenzie says, kindly looking at Sam. Oh lord, we won't like this. "We want you to run for President"

There! She said it..

"WHAT!" we both say louder than we should.

"We want to offer you the same deal that we offered your husband almost 8 years ago"

"You mean, run for President.. She loses, she's free. She wins, we get another 4 years here?" Everyone nods

"What's the trick?" we say in unison and we smile at each other.

"Well… if she wins. We want you as the Defense Secretary"

"Don't get me wrong, but shouldn't be a civilian?"

"Well, yes.. But he is a civilian. He has been for the past 8 years."

**2050**

"They offered Sam, the same deal that they offered me before"

"With the add on, that Jack would be my SecDef"

"We discussed it, we took it"

"Why?"

"By taking it, worst case scenario was another 8 years. Best case, I would lose and we got to retire together finally"

"And of course, giving our luck…we bet for worst case"

"We both thought that even if I could be a good President, people wouldn't vote for a woman, we both thought that people weren't ready for that yet"

"And we were so wrong"

"And that's how I ended up as the First Female President," she sighed "Don't get me wrong, it was awesome and it is nice to be such a part of history. But when you tried as hard as I did to be an equal, being regarded as something special doesn't work."

"But then again , she is not an equal… never was, never will be," he slaps himself "I'm sorry, that didn't come up right… what I meant by that. Yes, she is amazing and was a helluva good President. I voted for her. I'll vote for her again anytime."

"But.." Malcolm prodded

"We are talking about someone that has saved Earth, that can fix Naquadah generators and shoot at enemies at the same time. Someone that blew up a friggin sun! For cryin' out loud! She is a warrior, a scientist, a bookworm, a nerd, she was an incredible officer, a great CO, is a good mom and greater great mom… how's that equal to anyone before her? How can we say that being the first female President was a step forward to reach to equality? I mean, if you need a butcher, you find someone that knows how to use a knife… you don't go looking for someone that knows how to make the knife, breed and slaughter the cow and that can repair the freezer and put both of them together and say. They are equal," I can hear Sam giggling by my side.

"He is right, you know? There's no such thing as equality. We are all different, how can you fight for something unattainable? Anyways, if history considers that it was a step forward; who am I to disagree?"

"But, you know what was the worst?"

"No"

"People, people voted her. People chose her…. And they doubted of her capacity up to the last day of her first period. Then they doubted again when her second period started. But I we leave all of that behind, we get our family history"

"2029 brought us Piper and 2031, Aaron. 2034 was the toughest one until now. " Jack nodded solemnly at Sam.

"If that's coming from two people that went through all that you went trough, I can't begin to think why it was the most difficult year of your lives?"

"Well, it was April when I discovered I was pregnant again, twins. Then, I suffered a miscarriage in May. People would say to me that I should be happy, since I got to keep one"

"One?"

"Aila" Jack said, "We lost one, but Aila was still there. You know, you are so happy that you are still having a baby and at the same time you are devastated that you lost one"

"And we had to deal with that, being in the eye of the storm. The press was out there, and the arrival of the members of the council wasn't helpful at all".

"They just couldn't wait two more years to come"

**2034**

"Ma'am? We have a situation," my secretary jumps into the Oval office, and I jump too, he scared the crap out of me, but I won't mention that to him. "SecDef is on his way. You are expected at the Conference room ASAP" He continues without noting my reaction to his entrance

"Do you know anything about?" I ask him as we pass by the door and on the way to the Conference room

"Ma'am… everybody knows everything about," and points to one of the many tv's that are around the White House. There, on the middle of the sky, there's a ship… and it isn't ours.

"Oh crap" I said and rush to the conference room. "Who is it? What's the status of our ships? How did they pass the shields?" I ask just as soon as I am in. People in the room looks at me as if I grew a second head.

"The vessel arrived undetected by us, 5 minutes ago, it un-cloaked, or is it de-cloaked?" Jack debated with himself and I smile, he is calm as usual under high stress situations. We both are. "Anyways, the fellows arrived out of nowhere. Norad didn't detect them, our sattelites,sensors, the grid… nothing sensed them"

"That's not possible," the scientists on the table start to argue. I would be one of them, if I didn't know different. Jack smiles

"Madam President? Mr Secretary? What are you smiling at? We are about to be invaded!"

"Actually, we aren't," we both said.

"Don't do anything until our return" I instruct them and then the white light involve both Jack and I and we are at the ship and being enveloped on the strong arms of the Alterrans Councilors. Nox Councilors follow suit and then Furlings, and believe it or not… even the Asgards hug us.

"Councilor Samantha Carter, Councilor Jack O'Neill. We heard of your misfortune and we had to come to give you our support"

"Misfortune?"

"Yes, the passage of a kid is always hard. Doesn't matter how many of them you lose. One can't never get used to the depart of an offspring"

"You came all the way here to present your condolences?" We ask in disbelief. They all nod.

"You know that you just created havoc down there, do you?" Jack ask and when 8 pairs of eyes blink at us confusedly, we get our answer.

"People don't know about the existence of any other living forms." I state

"But you are all over the galaxy? How can people not know that?"

"Military secrecy?" Jack provides.

"Oh no!"Karsyn empathizes. "If we knew that we would be still cloaked!"

"I knew it!" I said and they look at me strangely, "Well, Earth is surrounded by several tracking devices and nothing could bypass it, so we both thought it has to be a Nox ship "

"Oh, yes.. Our skills are very helpful to bypass anything that could be dangerous for us" Karsyn answers.

"Okey… now we have to find a way to fix this"

"Can you transport us back?" They nodded and we were back at the conference room.

**2050**

"An that was the day that people learned about other life forms"

"However the story behind that, will be tomorrow's topic"


	23. It is not an Invasion!

Hi.. sorry for the time that this one took... and sorry if you find it kind of lame... hopefully, you still like this after this chapter...

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"Morning, Sam, Jack"

"Morning Malcolm," they smiled to the journalist.

"Yesterday you told me about the ship appearing in the sky, and that even tough it was a friendly ship; there were repercussions on the apparition of the alien vessel. How was that?"

"We have been there before, you know? At the bridge of insanity, with aliens coming for your head and menacing to take over the world, all with the orders to either kill us all; or enslave us all. With no time to hide nor run, some people haven't even got time to pray. "

"And all those times we fought against and came out of it, a little scraped and bruised and roughed around the edges; but with freedom to live and do what you love in the world that you call home and the only ones that knew that doomsday was postponed were the people in the front lines. But that day, it was… different"

"And nothing that we saw or did before could actually prepare us for that day"

**2034**

Pandemonium.

That's the only fitting word to describe what was going out out there.

By the time we went back to the Conference Room, they were already thousands of people filling the Mall. The news was covered with images of the so called invasion. The title "Doomsday" plagued the news stations, at my side Jack was observing the images, looking as dumbfounded as I felt.

"For cryin' out loud! It isn't even a huge ship! It is one tiny transport vessel… and they react as if was a fleet! We had fleets before and we didn't hear anyone saying the Armaggedon in here, or pray for your lives! Geez.. We didn't even get that guy with the "Take me with you" sign!" Jack complained to no one in particular.

And I, for instance, don't know if I am supposed to laugh or cry or be desperate at the moment, so I'm just sitting here; hearing a bunch of crap about the end of the world as background and possible consequences of either telling the truth or trying to cover it with something; while pinching the bridge of my nose to stop the upcoming headache. You know, only the higher ups can make something as simple this complicated. It is a simple decision and we have been waiting more than 30 minutes for them to decide if we are going with a twist or if we simply state "Hey! There are aliens out there! And guess what! These ones are our allies! Isn't that nice?"

Of course, that should be with many polysyllabic words to confuse the General Population, and avoid questions like "how can they be allies if we never knew about them before?" coming from the minds of the average Joe.

"Can you just please decide, before people start to kill themselves to avoid a slavery that won't come?" I interrupt them in a voice higher than I meant to. Jack squeezes my hand.

"She's right. The more time we expend deciding what we should or shouldn't say… more people will be willing to call it a day for good"

"We can't tell them the truth!" Someone says and I am ready to slap some sense in their heads. A look at Jack tells me that he's about there too.

"What would we say if we don't tell them the truth, uh? That it is some Hollywood made vessel for a new upcoming movie?"

"That actually sounds good, Sir"

"That's enough!" I say, "let's just tell them the truth. There are aliens out there and these are friendly ones. People know that's absolutely preposterous to think that we are alone in the Galaxy"

"What about the Stargate?"

"We don't mention it." Jack says and I have to agree with him.

"Why not?"

"Well, I for starters, the person giving this speech shouldn't have all the knowledge that we have about the Stargate, if we are bringing that to the plate"

"And…"

"Geez, then I wonder why I am still called to fix stuff around" I mumble to myself and I know Jack heard me, because the corner of his lip twitches upwards.

"And… you don't have this all figured out yet. If we bring the Stargate, then we have to add a bunch of limits that will mean that people will die. We need to call the their involved nations on this and so on. Right now, the best thing that we can do, is say.. 'Yup, the aliens is here, but they are harmless' while General Mitchell deals with foreing affairs"

"I have to agree with, the Secretary," I say. Duh! Like I wouldn't agree with him over whatever these people say anyways. "Hey, can you put that one louder?" I ask, pointing to one tv showing air footage of people on the top of a building. It is Independence Day for real… well, without the ugly looking aliens.

_"People in this rooftop are insane, they are asking the aliens to take them with them. Someone should start doing something… they are going to collectively jump!" _ says a girl sounding desperate.

"I guess that's my cue; I'm telling the truth… let's just hope this doesn't backfire" 

**2050**

"We have dealt with crazy psychotic power hungered War Lords with the egos of the size of their ships; we face them, we defeated them. We freed people. But dealing with hysterical people… that wasn't out strong suit. Daniel was good at that… but he was currently unavailable"

"After our trip to the Nox vessel, we got stuck in a meeting trying to decide the outcome. That a bunch of youngsters were about to jump off the roof to meet the creator… was the catalyst that we needed to end the meeting and start the action"

**2034**

"Ladies and Gentleman, the President of the United States." Someone announces and Sam walks to the podium, I follow her and stand a couple steps behind. The flashes of cameras make us blink several times, the uncomfortable light on the eyes after being blinded by flashes is making its appearance full force. And I have to say that there's no moment where I feel more vulnerable than when I can't see a thing and we are in the middle of a crowd. I know Sam feels the same, so I try to enter her personal space and still be not too close to her.

She squares her shoulders and I feel myself doing the same. Probably half of the crew that came out, just did the same. It's kind of contagious if you have a military background.

"Ladies and Gentleman, or probably I should say citizens of Earth. I don't know how I should do this without disappointing half of you. I can try to put this on complicated words or I can confuse you; I really don't want to do either. Therefore, I'm here to state a simple truth."

She paused to look at the crowd.

"For centuries, people around the globe wondered about the existence of life outside the limitation of our own world. Scientist from all around focused on finding an answer for the question "are we alone in the universe?". Today, despite being terrified with the consequences of what I am about to say, and as I stated before, I am here to tell the truth… then, I can answer the question without margin of error

Yes.

There are other life forms living freely around the galaxies. "

The crowd murmurs were full blast when she finished that sentence. She raised her hands as asking for silence, and the crowd did as signaled. It's always amazing to see something like that, the respect that one person can get from a raging crowd. It's so exhilarating and so darn hot! If we weren't in this situation, I would… inhale… exhale.. You can't sport a you know what on public! For cryin' out loud man!

"However, those life forms aren't a threat to Earth as it is Today" ha! Good one, I have to ask her how she manages to come up with things like that, if they only knew that this isn't the first time

"The people on that ship, does NOT come to destroy us. They came to keep that Intergalactic Safety Treaty, they want to make sure that we are ok. They mean no harm, they seek only peace in the galaxies. Earth peace, however, is still in our hands. Only humans, can help humans to finally reach the world peace.

Thank you"

The minute she says thank you, the crowd explodes with questions. We knew it wouldn't be as easy.

"Madame President, Mr Secretary, are you saying that we have signed an Intergalactic Safety Treaty with Aliens?"

"Yes" we both said curtly, we agreed via link that the less things we tell them; the less things they will have to bury us down. We don't want to be responsible for letting the world know that we have been taking part of an intergalactic war for the better part of a decade. Or was it a full decade?

"Do you know the life forms aboard the ship?"

"Yes"

"What are they called?" Oh, well… 'names?' I ask Sam and she smiles and sends me a 'sneaky answer, I like it!'

"Adalsteinn, Bryjna,Karsyn, Braylin"

"Ryrie, Jessame, Teegan and Keegan" I finish.

"How do they look?"

"Like not humans" I answer.

"Like the Roswell Gray description?"

"No, they have mostly human features too, but it's easy to say they aren't human," Sam says, well it is kind of hard to explain how they look.

"We will be giving a ball I their honor, that way they can get to meet the current situation of Earth by their own means," Sam looks at me surprised, oh well… It's already done.

**2050**

"So, we gave them the truth and at the spur of the moment…"

"We, well, I … kind of said that we would be giving a Welcome Earth ball for them… it was a bad idea, I knew it the moment the phrase left my mouth"

"What's the great deal with a ball?"

**2035**

"Mr. Secretary, with all due respect, sir. What the hell where you thinking?"

"Yeah, yeah.. I know. I figured that much as soon as that left my mouth"

"And there's no way we are not doing it at this point" Sam said

"Can… can someone explain me why such a fuss for a ball? It is just gathering people to dance, some food and some drinks…"

"Yes, well… we could start with the drinks and food, since the Asgards don't eat the same food that we eat, nor do the Nox, the Alterans are vegetarians and the Furlings, they do smoothies… all the time," said Sam, resting her head on her hands.

"And we could give them a crash course on spirits tasting, why not?" Added Jack sarcastically

"And let's not start with security… do you know how hard is to pull an Inauguration day? That's the level of security that we will need. We are not talking about any alien, we are talking about the Council"

"And yes, a party, with ALL the council members is an easy target. They can beam the Councilors to blow the whole thing up. It's a strategical nightmare"

"Strategical nightmare or not… we are doing this" Sam affirmed. "But we will need their help."

"What are you thinking?"

"Nox defenses, remember?"

**2050**

"Well, a ball with Presidents from all over the world is already a pain to pull together. Strictly talking about security"

"However, having aliens.. Even things that you'll normally pass as nothing like food and beverages, are more complicated that just-humans meeting."

"But, you did it anyways?"

"Of course we did. We couldn't take it back"

"So we talked with them"

**2035**

**"**The thing is, that Jack kind of said that, on Public T.V,"

"What is.. Public T V?"

"It's .. like the communications globe. but it goes full for a nation and some other nations can get a copy of what it was said," Jack tried

"Well, except this communication globe can't be fixed afterwards if the message wasn't right," Sam added to further explain the reasons

"I get that, Council Samantha… you gave your word to your people. Why are you doubting then?"

"It's … it is a security issue.. You'll see, Earth is not as peaceful as the places that you might visit. We are worried that something can happen to you while being down there"

"But you can protect us with your own means," analyzed Teegan. "What's the real reason?"

"We are all there, together. The full Council."

"And you fear that someone could come and kill us all"

"Yes, it is known that we had some Goau'lds running on Earth, therefore we really don't want to put you at risk"

"We will help, Councilors. Karsyn and I, will be able to create some defense method for you"

"And.. The food?" Jack winced

"Well, human food is something that I am not willing to test," JEssame said, "But we have enough food and beverages to add to your banquet. That wouldn't be an issue either"

"Yes!" Jack added with a victory dance.

"Jack!" Sam hissed. "

"Sorry, I am just happy with this outcome"

**2050**

"The Council members helped, the Presidents were happy with meeting them. We had to use his Ivanhoe as a travel agency, but it was the least that we could do to help the rest of the Nations"

"And of course, drunk JEssame was really fun to watch"

"I still remember, Jessame face while saying 'I really like your grape juice here'"


	24. Kicked Out

I'm so sorry.. It took me forever to write this. It's mostly because the end is near and I can't seem to be able to finish it :?

anyways... here we go again...

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSSGSGSGGSGSSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"Of course, that same party was the start of our exile process"

"Exile?"

"Yes. Do you actually think that we moved out of Earth on our own premises? Or to keep the kids safe or something else?"

"I… I… I actually never thought about that"

"No one ever does," they stated. A couple of minutes went by and Malcolm cleared his throat.

"What happened at that party?"

**2034**

As soon as they noted the current inebriated status of most of the Council, they regretted deeply the idea of using the translation software of their allies vessel as part of the enhancements produced by the security barrier that was currently working around them.

They turned to see Jessame who was doing an awkward dance form. Thankfully drunk Jessamy was also mute Jessame. Now, drunk Teegan and drunk Keegan… that was a mistake, with a capital M.

"Hey! Council Members! We should all toast for the Newest Council Members!" they shouted. They prayed that people around them didn't notice to whom they were toasting to, but apparently the odds weren't still in their favor. "To Councilor Samantha Carter! To Councilor Jack O'Neill"

And then…. Everything was downhill.

**2050**

"Well, drunk allies announced to the world that we were part of the Council," before Malcolm could ask more, Jack raised his hand to stop him.

"Of a Council that our Earth allies didn't know existed and didn't have a chance to approve or deny the representatives"

"It did hurt that I was the current President and Jack, was my SECDEF, since the first thing that could cross one mind was "

"That you decided to be the Councilors without checking with your allies," Malcom completed promptly

"Exactly"

**2034**

Sam and Jack were petrified on their spot, what they just left out would be far more threatening if their Earth allies knew the reason behind their places in the Council. A wave of panic shot throughout them both and then they saw Bryjna.

A look at the wide eyes of the newest Councilors and the silence that came over to the recent animated party, Bryjna could easily add up the situation and read the expression of their fellow Council companions. They were terrified.

"Oh, Teegan, Keegan… that they are your favorite candidates doesn't mean that they have gained the place," Bryjna quickly added. The status of both aliens allowed Bryjna to say something like that and the two drunks just laughed harder. "I'll take you to the sleeping pods… something tells me that you will need all the sleep you might get"

With that a white light engulfed them and they disappeared.

"I'm sorry for that, we should keep the party going."

The Earth power couple exchanged a glance, they knew that that intervention was far from a saving one. Probably it would only bury them deeper at the end of the day.

**2050**

"After they spilled that we were Councilors, the mood of the party quickly decayed and it wasn't half an hour later when we were the only ones still there. Well, us and the sober part of our allies."

"That was mainly Bryjna and Adalsteinn. Apparently both Asgardians felt that the wine would not be easy on their superior brains or something like that and decided to stick with water"

**2034**

"We guess that you people didn't know about the Council?"

"Most of them know about the Council of the 4 Races"

"Most of the people high enough just doesn't remember that the council is of the 5 Races and that we were made Council members a long ago"

"Will this bring suffering to Earth?"

"We don't know for sure… What I know is that most of the Governments will ask why they didn't know about the position that we have"

"They will assume that we are taking control over the external allies to overcome any menace that could come from the Earth situation"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Worst?" the alien couple nodded

"The other countries ally with each other to overthrow us. They kill us and our descendants, just to be sure, without ever knowing the reason why they really did that"

"That's not a bright future" Bryjna said.

"Nope… but best case scenario, they actually ask us why, and we get to explain and we all sit cross legged with our arms entangled and sing Kumbaya around a bonfire"

The alien couple blinked at Jack's comment, Bryjna looked at Sam

"Do we want to know?" Sam smiled brightly.

"Such best case scenario, it's most certainly not going to happen, so be relieved that you only have to hear about it" Then Sam moved closer to the Bryjna before adding in a whisper "… and that you don't even need to understand what he's talking about"

Sam fell silent for a while, just thinking through. Then she continued,

"Reality is that I still have some length as President before I can be kicked out, since being relieved of my mandate at this point will be only more complicated than let me finish. Therefore, whatever that is going to happen, it will happen after January"

"What do you believe will happen?"

"Well… I am no sure… but we will make sure to think about all possible outcomes and a way to get out of them"

**2050**

"They left after the party, they felt that their presence would only bring discomfort to the other Governments"

"They basically dropped the bomb and ran before it exploded" Jack added.

"And how did explode?"

"Well, there were several interventions from most of our Earthly allies. They weren't sure why they would choose us. We explained them the "reason" behind it"

"What was that reason?"

"That they knew us better, since we went around the Galaxy saving aliens buts"

"They sort of believed that…"

"Sort of?" Malcolm asked

"Yeah.. "

"But it was in a meeting, months after that when we said something that we shouldn't have"

"And we got them looking on the right track"

**2036**

They still are 10 days before we are finally free. The Minnesota cabin is fixed and clean and it's all ready waiting for us to jump on that helicopter and then we hop in the plane and then to a 5 hours car drive to the woods and forget about aliens, world peace and certain council that keeps popping every meeting that we get. Even considering how hard is to move our not so little family around, sounds way better that yet another meeting discussing the same topics yet again.

You know, how this is going… I kind of pity the next guy.

"It came to our attention that you were made Councilors, on that same mission on which you returned looking your younger self"

"So what?"

"How can we be sure that you are yourselves?" I'm pretty sure that both of us almost facepalmed ourselves.

"You are kidding, right?"

"You have to be joking"

Sam and I said at the same time, why on God's Earth someone would doubt about that day after 4 Periods of us as the Presidential Couple? No one uttered a single word. That means..

"Holy Hannah! You are being serious," Sam's says in awe. "Really, I'm coming to my second term as a President. Jack is on his second term as SECDEF. Before that, he was the God darn President and I was in charge of the Joint Chief.. Even when we were "changed" he was the Homeworld freaking security officer and I was the SGC freaking commander… and now you are questioning our loyalties? Isn't that a slightly far fetched?"

"There's no need to get all riled up by that, Madame President"

"Riled up? Argh!" Sam groaned and joined me at pacing around the table. "I can believe that they get to that conclusion, but fail to read between lines!" She muttered to me

"Well, they are still calling you to fix most of the issues on the vessels that you don't even design any longer" I said, and probably that exchange was something that we should have done via a link and not by muttering and passing.

"What do you mean with between the lines?" Someone actually had the courage to ask..

"Exactly that," we both said and silence falls again.

"You know, if there's nothing else to discuss here… we might as well finish this crap and go and do some work. There's plenty of stuff for us to be doing in the last days of the period, to be losing time like this"

"We just need to make sure that you are who you say you are…" someone else said.

"Then, by all means just take blood and compare it with our genetics from before that… or you know, just read the medical results that we got after passing two whole weeks on chez-isolation room"

"Or you think that those were compromised too?"

"We just want to get to the bottom of this?"

"Do you? Or are you just looking for something finally get us down as most of our predecessors tried to?"

**2050**

"What do you mean the right track?"

"They read between lines…"

"Sorry, but what's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's see… all the council members are couples"

"All of them can control the Race that they represent"

"I'm not following you…"

"They didn't either… not right away"

"Two months and a half passed before we were kicked out of Earth"

**2036**

Winter in Minnesota is hard, the several inches of snow could prove that easily. That same amount of snow that kept us inside the cabin; was what was preventing for people to come finding us. Not that we were bad neighbors or something like that. It's just..

Being a public figure for so long, makes you hide and avoid people; just to not be interrogated to death by almost unfamiliar people desperate to get to know you more. It was exhausting. Not that we don't love our neighbors, but we kind of like them at 20 miles of us. Otherwise, we would have sold the land before.

So, the knock on the door. The lights and all that noise weren't expected and definitively wasn't common occurrence. The smaller kids were already in bed and the oldest ones were in the second floor doing homework, that probably translated as playing online games.

Jack and I, seasoned with way too many bad experiences signaled each other, I open the door he covers my back.

"Samantha Carter?" A General says to me.

"Yes?"

"It's Jack O'Neill at home?" he says in a not bullshit tone. Jack appears behind me.

"Yes," he says. Light engulf us all and we are now standing behind the energy barrier of the cells of our vessels. The same General looks at us with a mayor disdain

"Hereby, I inform you that you have until the end of the month to leave Earth," he says and turns around to leave

"WHAT?!" We both scream. No one answers… We look at each other and we know that we are royally screwed up and we don't even know why.

Jack starts to make some noise while I try to rig ourselves out. When a young officer comes in.

"Terran?" He sighs

"Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill. I'm here to transport you to the people that will explain the current situation to you. But I need you to be handcuffed before let you go"

"Terran, what are you doing?" Jack tries again. I stop him. We look at our son, he is suffering throughout this too. Something clicks in our heads

"They send you so we would behave," Terran gulped

"That we will do. Pass the cuff"

**2050**

"They went as low as sent our own son to take us"

"And we still didn't have any ideas of why"

**2036**

"Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter. You are here to be informed your rights"

"See, this doesn't make any sense"

"Why are we being requested to leave Earth?" Sam asked

"After long meetings it has been decided that is more dangerous to have you living here that in other planet far away from our Galaxy. You and your family will be translated to another planet on 6 weeks. Your current bank account will be exchanged by gold or any other metal that you deem necessary since you know more about currency exchange on other planets than we do." Someone approached them but they were too stunned to fight them. And then they felt something. "GPs tracking. We will leave you to grab your things and say goodbye to your loved ones that will remain here. We don't have issues with your kids, but we can't keep you on Earth grounds and expect Earth to remain safe"

"You are kicking us because we saved the Galaxy?"

"We are asking you to leave because you endanger Earth by living in here"

"That's ridiculous"

"It might be… but it is what will happen"

"But why?"

"It came to our attention that there is reason behind you being chosen as the Earth representatives at the 4 Race Council"

"Really? What reason is that?"

"You are a power couple, and you will always be a power couple. The mix of your skills saved many planets."

"So you still don't know why then"

"What was that?"

_"Jack, if they are already kicking us out without knowing the truth… "_

_"Yeah, I know.. At least the kids can stay if they want to" _

"We need to be home by then… the kids will be checking on us by that time"

"We have one question though, we leave… can our kids stay or return if they want to?"

"Yes… the security risk are you. Not them"

"Okay. We are good to go then"

"Actually, there's one more thing," Eyebrows rose in the face of the two former officers. "We need you to keep in contact, we will need your expertise in the development of future technology"

"Then, we will have to set our intergalactic tech company to help Earth." They said both smiled angrily at the thought. They were being kicked out for helping other planets and they expected them to keep helping Earth after that, free of charge?

**2050**

"At the end of the day, it was only because they considered us the weak link"

"The weak link?"

"Yeah, they felt that we couldn't be protected and couldn't protect ourselves, therefore being a weak link on security"

"Thankfully, they weren't even close to the real reason behind our place in the council"

"Probably they still aren't. It's a possibility that our kids have to let that out"

"Will you tell me what's the reason?"

"Tomorrow"


	25. Aila

Hey there! No, I didn't forget about you. Life was doing its own thing so I was writing this piece on my phone as much as I could. Today, I finally could put it all together… so, I hope you still enjoy it

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSgSGSGSGSGSGSGSgSGSGSGS

"They told you, didn't they?"

A soft voice that Malcolm recognizes has Aila's says to his back.

"They told me what exactly?" Malcolm said without turning around, looking without seeing the beautiful weirdness of this world constellations that shimmered over the ocean, he was too concerned on his own thoughts to appreciate the beauty of the night.

"That they were asked to leave, that they are Earth's first intergalactic exiled people," she said positioning herself to look at his face, with her back supported by the terrace railing, pressing something with her left hand that was also unnoticed by him.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, turning slightly to his right to face her

"I've seen enough people being told," she stated.

Her sigh interrupted the silence that took over, before she continued

"It's amazing, you know, people always react like you are doing now.. I think that by 'retiring to a vacational world to raise the children' makes the all to mythical heroes just a bit more mundane. And somehow, when someone learns what actually happened, we they know for sure that they were forced to leave Earth without much of a thank you after all those years doing the best for the Earth's benefit. Then they are back to that high standard, the mythical flawed warriors. It's surprising and terrifying, how slight turn on your base paradigm can modify your whole belief system in a blink of an eye. I think.. That's what happens when someone learn their fate. Our fate

But fate.. Fate has its own ways, " she smiled to nothing.

"Do you remember something?" She raised an eyebrow, looking exactly like her mother. "About Earth? About your departure?"

"I have a great expanse of memories, sadly, I was way too young to remember much. I remember the feeling of home, the smell of the Minnesota cabin where I lived for those scarce 8 or 9 months. And I remember the wildness of those few days... " she trilled.. "When Irene and Salome were young, they took a project, they called it Project Memsa.." she chuckles, remembering when her sisters introduced the project to the family

"Project Memsa consisted in making their own version of the Tok'ra recall device, but with the added of actually recording that memory, as you saw it"

"I don't.." Malcolm started, Aila smiled at him

"It took them a good month or two, but since then... we share memories with each other, just to know what was like. Or to know each other experiences. It helps too when one of us is trying to fix something, that way, whoever is fixing shares what already did... anyways, to answer to your question: No, I don't recall anything else from my memory about those days," she paused to let what she just shared sink

"But you saw what it was like"

"Yes, those were memories that they shared after a long discussion"

"How was it?"

"Well, when they informed "the kids" about what had transpired... they said that it was asked them to leave Earth, and that they should remain calm and pack whatever they wanted to bring"

"But...?"

**2036**

"Kids, family meeting in 10!" After Jack called it, didn't pass long before the noise that came from a call to family meeting was there. Kids from a wide range of ages sat in the living room of the Carter O'Neill residence in Minnesota. "Kids, there's something that we need to tell you"

"Oh no, it is true, isn't it?" Irene said "we are going to leave"

"You saw it?" Sam asked, taking the child on her lap. Irene nodded "It's okay"

"Kids, we were asked to leave Earth. We will be going in a month's time"

"There's no need to be upset, we should remain calm."

"Living in another world is quite nice, it will be an adventure of our own"

"Can I take my PS4?" Aidan asked concerned

"We can pack whatever we want to take with us," Sam smiled, then her smile turned to a sad one, "however, everything will be checked by military police to ensure we aren't taking stuff that we shouldn't"

**2050**

"Well, once they asked them to leave, they also let them know that they could pack whatever they deemed necessary, but MP's and Scientist would be asked to snoop around anything and everything that they packed"

"Why would they do that?"

"Well, according to the memories of my brothers and sisters... to prevent that we could endanger the galaxy with stuff that didn't belong outside Earth, like P-90's or game consoles. Apparently those can be quite dangerous, " she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hum? So they just went trough your family possessions and took whatever they wanted in order to protect the galaxy of the Galaxy Saviors?"

"That was what it looked like in the young minds of my siblings. However, we all understood what happened after revisiting memories when we were older"

**2036**

"Kids, there's a favor that we need to ask you"

"Anything" they agreed

"Both of us have been keeping journals of our lives, your mother also has some technological ones with thoughts and improvements and even some schemas from new things.." the kids looked at their parents in awe

"We need you to read them, an learn them as they are. Once you know them by heart, then you will burn the tome that you got to read"

"Why, mom?"

"Because we can risk that data falling into the wrong hands."

"It will be our family secret," Jack smiled and the kids smiled, happy to help to keep them. After all, they knew that secrets and promises were two things that they needed to know how to keep.

**2050**

"See, if you ever talk with mom about the galaxy actuality, you will learn that Earth's government is still asking for counseling for tech. Since two months after leaving Earth, Careill has provided 98% of the tech advances that Earth is 'developing' and of course there's some perks of having part of the brain of Careill Tech working in several different stations for Earth around the Galaxy that should count too"

"What are you implying, Aila?"

"I'm not implying anything, I am merely stating facts," she said . "Anyway, back to '36.. When the time came, no diary was left unburned, or unlearned. Mom and dad made sure that we had enough notepads to write them down, because they were pretty sure that we wouldn't be allowed to bring computers either"

**2036**

"Ok, we have taken ownership of all the laptops and desktop computers, what should we do with them?" The current SGC General asked to the SecDef.

"Take them, they are computer genius, so something could go unnoticed by you"

"But they were all wiped clean, sir. It's like they knew that we would check them"

"More reason to try and get whatever they had before"

Unknown to them was, that those drives that they were so empty, did carried something. A software made to delete all the data that was left on Sam or Jack pcs. If by any chance someone decided to plug those back to the Military network.

**2050**

"Therefore, all the pictures and important stuff like school or medical records were saved in an encrypted drive that was given to the neighbor to be sent 30 days from our departure day to uncle Daniel's home, every piece of tech, including desktop pcs, cell phones, tablets ... Hell, even the microwave memory was wiped clean and then, every hard drive was filled to max capacity and wiped clean at least twice to prevent regular document retrieval software to pick anything".

"Why would they go to such lengths?"

"Our first conclusion was that they felt betrayed and that was a security mechanism taking place. That way they would never be really outcast, they would always be needed for tech knowledge and of course, their expertise"

"You said first," Malcolm stated and Aila smiled sweetly

"Yes. Then, Careill came to life. What they managed to create from scrap on the first two years, while dealing with moving around and getting a real home for us, it was beyond Earth's possible expectations at the moment"

"Well, Your mom is one of the minds behind getting to understand most of the alien tech, why is that so surprising?" Aila smiled

"First, one thing is to build something with refined parts that you already have. A completely different thing is to build something from scratch, just think about the first computer machine ever created against a cellphone of '36. But mostly, because, half of the tech journals... were written by dad"

**2045**

"Mom?" Aila, came looking for her mom

"Yes, honey?"

"I was watching Irene's and Salome's memories... and the tech journals.. They were written by different people. Salome's has your writing.. " Sam smiled

"Irene's doesn't look like mine"

"It doesn't look like your handwriting, mommy," Aila said, feeling that she was accusing her mother of lying

"Yes, that's because it isn't mine. But you should be familiar with the second handwriting too, honey," Aila crooked her head and frowned. Sam smiled, "the one that Irene got was one written by your dad"

"But how? Daddy, it's not a scientist"

"But daddy got his head stuck on Ancient repositories... twice" Jack added from his place at the end of the room. "I should find a third one and stuck my head into it.. You know what they said, third time's a charm," he grinned, gaining a slap on the back of his head by Sam and I 'don't you ever said that again, time could definitively kill you' berating in his head.

"But... but.. I thought uncle Thor deleted all your memories," Aila frowned deeper, ignoring Jack's comments. That ability, she inherited of Sam without a doubt.

"Not exactly, honey. He simply stopped them from being recalled all together. So sometimes, some words, smells and stuff like that can make your dad remember the memories"

"I see"

"However, as dumb as your father makes you think he is. He actually has plenty of good ideas that come up as silly stuff"

"Like what?"

"Remember the water cooled engine that allows us to actually put a swimming pool in the ships?" Aila nodded "Well, that was your daddy's big dumb idea"

"Well, the air conditioning of that thin can was broken and I was tired, grumpy and really really hot. So I said to your mom 'why in God's Earth can't we have a swimming pool inside this floating oven? At least would help to keep my body heat low' and apparently that sparked your mommy's brain to add a water cooler to the engines.. But if that makes it my idea, what can I say? I'm a genius," he joked, making his girls laugh at his silliness

**2050**

"I learned later on, that dad actually kept most of the memories from the repositories but they were triggered rarely. Some of the journals were from those memories of dad, those are high tech related to the Alterans tech... and then there were those journals who were from both, reading those tomes is like reading a bad case of brainstorming. The handwriting of both of them was mixed like a well put puzzle, and the tech levels on those books.. It's very far from most of people could dream of and they are all possible," Aila said with a far away look, "But are still afraid that most of them would only be bringing doomsday forward"

"How come?"

"The journal's contained sketches, steps, plans and detailed information about stuff as simple as a coffee maker or a water heater… To really complex ones like a more powerful version of the disintegrating gun that was used to finish the Replicators and other thoughts even more powerful than that. If things like those were to fall in the wrong hands.. We would be talking about the next big evil, the Gou'auld would look like a moth comparing to what they could have."

"Ok, I get it. Dangerous stuff was hidden in their journals . Is that related to their position? Do you know what they mean with "they still believe that that is the reason behind us being the Coucilors"?"

"That truth," she smiled " is a tough one to unveil; It normally takes many years to get them to that point. You are close to the answer, they are just waiting to see if you are really worthy of it. "

"So you won't give me the answer either?" he asked hopefully.

"You have to earn it or solve it yourself, but no. It's not related to those journals, or the tech that they can bring to reality" she said, and he sighed

"What about you? Do you think I am worthy?"

"Yes. But I am biased"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know it means, but you are afraid to accept it. Similar to your doubt, you are seeing it .. But you are yet to understand it"

"Wha..." she silenced him putting her index over his lips and smiled when he felt silent.

"Don't overthink. The truth is normally more simply that we make it. Here," she said, giving him a tiny ball. "This is a modified version of your camera. I took the risk of saving what we talked for you. You might want to use it in your documentary, you might not too. Good night Malcolm" she said and started to walk back into the house.

"Aila, wait!" He said, springing towards her, she stopped.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I like you, Malcolm. And I think that you like me..."

"But .. I'm too old ... and your parents"

"My parents, they like you... otherwise, you wouldn't still be here and you wouldn't be this close to unveil the secret behind them, behind all of us."

He opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came to him. She smiled a gave him a quick peck on his lips, blushed furiously and ran away.

Later that night, when he was replaying Jack and Sam's interview. He saw something that he hadn't noted before... Sam eyes when looking at Jack were bright just like Aila's. He took at look at Jack's eyes... and he figured out one of the riddles that was thrown at him that night.

He was in love of Aila Careill, ehm, Carter O'Neill... and she loved him back. And the most outstanding of it all, her super mythical heroes of parents approved him.


	26. Blackmail?

Hi there!.. once again sorry for making you wait, hopefully you will enjoy yet another chapter. And hopefully the muse will keep me company until I manage to wrap this one out.

Enjoy!,

M

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

He raised from where he fell asleep, partially over his equipment, not because of having fulfilled his beauty sleep quality time.

Nope, he woke up with the shrilling noise that apparently was going on in all areas of the house. However, as soon as it started, it ended.

He went to the washroom, and tried to make himself somewhat presentable before going down. He was pretty sure that that sound was a form of fire drill or something. Why else would you awake the manor at those lengths?

He was slowly walking down the stairs when he crossed with a version of Jack that he hadn't met before.

"Morning Malcolm," this Jack said with a smirk that, if Malcolm didn't know they had (too) many kids. He would have said that Jack grew old overnight. "The call woke you up too, uh?"

"The call?"

"Yeah.. From Earth. You know..the annoying noise from earlier?" Aidan said in a making that phrase sound exactly like Homer Simpson classic 'du'uh'. Malcolm nodded, "Since communications between the worlds are rather complicated, they decided to upgrade the alert to the grounds, that way they can hear it from wherever they are and the call doesn't get lost. It's a mayor pain in the arse when it sounds at 5AM but hey, it is their regular waking up time. Sadly, it is my regular sleeping time," he smiled and continued up. "You probably find them at their office, Gods know that they do everything in their office! Sometimes I wonder how many of us were conceived in there!" He laughed at his own comment.

"I wonder who it was that one" he said to himself before completing his descend.

"Good Morning, you must be the Malcolm" a woman said to him from the huge screen now hanging in the middle of the floor. She looked familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint why until she gave him a crooked smile, her fathers, and her blue eyes glimmered with that smirk. "In case you are still wondering, yup, I am, pretty much, my parent's daughter. However, since reports told us that you are an Earth citizen, I am also the USA President, as they call me abroad"

"There we go, don't mind my twin, she just loves to publish her title. It's not like she's the first to hold it or something"

"Guys.. it was a fair coin toss to know which one would be President and which Vice President." Alex said from the background, noticeably rolling her eyes. "Now, can we go back to track?"

"Aye ma'am," both Jack and Sam mock saluted, what resulted in a grunt from Alex and giggling from the twins. Of course, the latter was contagious and Sam was giggling too

"Hey! You all know the rules! No giggling!" Which resulted in a full laughter. Alex just rolled her eyes even harder before saying

"You know, despite the great amount of time since that rule was put in place... its good to know that some things never change"

Malcolm cleared his throat, obviously lost in whatever, just happened and the group sobered up.

"Where are you?" Malcolm asked, noticing the lack of lag between points.

"Earth, obviously" Sasha pointed, "Can't you tell by the amount of snow?"

"We are underground, you dumbass," her twin said, smacking her playfully on the back of her head.

"They are at a secret point" Sam said

"In Minnesota" Jack added proudly

"Secret place in Minnesota?" Malcolm asked, "your parents house in the woods?" The clan nodded yes. "Why?"

"Hum.. Communication was deemed necessary in the best of our possibilities?" The twins said in unison, simultaneously crooking their brows.

"Ehm... I ..." Malcolm trailed

Sam held her hand up in the galaxy known signal of stop and placed her other one on Malcolm's shoulder.

"Long time ago, when we started to learn things, we decided to add a secret room to the house. We also added a secret vault of sorts, in where we placed the things that we thought we might need to have someday"

"But, they searched the house.. Twice!" The journalist said, remembering his research.

"Yup, and they found the first secret room, they just never thought of looking for a secret room inside the secret room. And That's the room with access to the vault," Jack explained.

"Anyway, we left behind enough things with they could easily create improvements for commercially placed comms, and some other tech that they know how to create," Sam added again

"And we built one call linker, to call to the Carneill satellite around Earth, that called to the Carneill ship that's far away enough to not be detected, but close enough to not experience lag, from where a wormhole was established with another Carneill ship similar to that one, that's close enough to there and from there the call is placed to the satellite orbing around Amyntas, from where the call is placed to the house." Alex said at once, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

" Easy, breezy, Carneill tech" Sasha added "I might have picked that phrase from somewhere else" she grinned

"Wow" Malcolm said, in awe seeing all the ramifications of a single call.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, actually it only takes less than 2 minutes for all that to happen, it will be less, as soon as Copper and Eve finish their new version of the calling soft"

Jack and Sam smiled proudly, then snapped back to reality.

"As we were about to say to you, Terran left this morning and Aidan and Nadia arrived already. "

"Good"

"Now, the actual reason behind this call"

"Since, for a reason beyond the politicians control, we are all in a position of authority. It also is noted that Carneill has been given a great deal of businesses with our Government and others around the Earth." The parents nodded.

"Somehow, they managed to add 2 + 2" Alex said " And somehow they managed to get a 5 as result." The kids collectively rolled their eyes, "Since, they figured out that Careill actually stands for 'Carter O'Neill', but the public chaos comes from the exposure of the Stargate, your involvement in that and also your involvement in a tech company."

"Cut to the chase, kids"

"They are saying that Careill has been bullying its way into businesses, getting to the point of being called ' a nepotist union with the governments'"

"Okay, what's your plan?" Sam and Jack accepted easily.

"We don't have one.." Sasha said sheepishly. "We did think that maybe, you as Careill heads might want to make holo declaration and sent it here?" she finished hopefully

"That sounds like a good idea. The only issue I see with that is the not looking age part of us?"

"Yeah, but that will take even more attention out of the so called nepotism" Al reasoned.

"But it might bring even more attention to us? I'm not sure that would be wise at this moment either." Sam said.

"What if... we do the statement thing. Just a short one .. with the basics and then, Malcolm has his expected chance to publish his interview..." Jack trailed, glancing at Sam

"We were getting into the leaving Earth part of our lives," Sam nodded.

"Awesome! We do have a plan now Campers!"

"I might be lost here..." Malcolm said.

"Don't sweat future bro, the parents will get you up to date. We, meanwhile, do have to return to the mess that's Earth politics"

A bunch of byes, love you, see you soon, were exchanged and the call was considered done. Until the loud rumble of a stomach caught them, Sam blushed furiously

"I forgot to feed the dragon!" Jack exclaimed, before poking Sam side and smiling lovingly to her.

"You should, who knows? Maybe the dragon decides that it doesn't like you anymore and where would you go?" Sam joked as she led the way. Malcolm followed close.

"Malcolm, are you awake enough to start after breakfast?" He nodded in agreement.

Since breakfast still was a loud event, they avoided the topic and centered on having a nice breakfast with the kids.

"So you are the Malcolm," someone said on his back and he raised his eyes to find that Aila blushed profusely.

"That's me" he said with a smile

"Nadia, my dear twin already told me all about your stairs encounter. Nicely done there," Nadia said with a wink

"Aidan is here too?" Aila smiled

"Yeah, you know him.. his biological clock is backwards"

"It does make you two a fine 24/7 team" Jack chimed in.

Malcolm examined her, she was the first one that he saw with black hair, green eyes and tanned skin.

"Don't look at me like that! I know I am not the most mom-and-dad of them all but I don't like to be scrutinized either"

"Sorry"

"They agreed that I look like grandma, dad's side. And I do… sadly, my twins do look like them, so we get confused with a couple quite often"

"You bicker like an old couple," Aila pointed

"Well, we are an old couple of twins that the only way they could be more different is if they weren't twins at all, anyway… what's new from Earth? More troubles I foresee?"

"We can talk about that later"

"Sure"

"Malcolm wherever you finish, please join us in the office"

Ten minutes later they were all set up,

"So you are saying that, as we speak you are being deemed as blackmailers?" Both nodded "I don't get how they are even considering that?" Malcolm said quite surprised

"It's easy actually, both of us have held positions of power on Earth, therefore, we were granted secrets that could affect the balance of politics."

"You know, all the basics.. secrets, top secret, ultra secret folders that a President gets on day one"

"It isn't quite the surprise, we have been expecting this outcome for quite a long time, since we don't only know the Stargate secret"

"Indeed, however, know that the Stagate has come to light… it could be considered that it was our negotiation tool.. We could have been blackmailing the governments involved with the potential threat of divulging that information"

"I see now"

"I'm in possession of a video of your daughter, she not only gave me an explanation about some part of your preparations pre-leaving Earth, she also shared a couple of memories with me. But given the deep of the information, and that your daughter is underage, I will go with you over the facts, is that okay?"

"Yes" Jack said

"Thank you," Sam added

"Very well, you were asked to leave not only your loved ones behind, but your home planet. Why?"

"The powers that rule declared that we weren't welcome anymore. But we were needed alive"

"So they decided to kick us to a place where they believed they could control us"

"What happened"

**2036**

"We are sending you to P3LMX2, there' we already set for you a cottage and food. You will be visited once a month to get more provisions and medications, if needed"

"Can we have a GDO in case of need?"

"No, you can call Earth, but we will be only giving you a radio to do so" they both nodded.

**2050**

"They sent us to a 'vacational spot', with a house and some food and a radio as back up"

"That doesn't sound good"

"It wasn't, it was quite depressing looking actually"

"But they were quite unpleasant, after all you did give you only a radio seems rather awful"

"We knew that something like that could happen, therefore we actually came up with a plan. Having that radio was quite the help"

"How so?"

**2036**

"Well, we are here." Jack said, clapping his hands and moving his weight from his toes to his hills and back. The officer that gave them the tour was by them next to the Gate control waiting for the wormhole to connect to return to Earth.

The officer was given the okay to return, once the kids moved to action and started to take their things up to the so called house. As soon as the officer was through, the kids came running to their parents willing to complain about the turn of the events. But Jack waited them with a hand raised

"Dad!.."

"Ack!"

"But"

"Ack!"

Sam just smiled and walked to the gate control and pressing the 7 symbols that would link her with Sakkara.

"Teal'c, are you there?" she radioed. "Thank goodness for the radio, I really don't imagine sending the box of tissues to Sakkara"

Jack laughed at this

"T, would have gotten that"

"What would have I gotten, O'Neill?" came a break-in through the radio

"T! If we sent a box of tissues"

"DanielJackson is back on Earth, O'Neill. I am not in need of a box of tissues"

"But you would have known that I will be us"

"That would have served a purpose, yes. Why would you need to send me such a message. Is Earth in danger?"

"We kind of were kicked out of Earth" Jack said, scratching the back of his head.

"Give me your coordinates"

"Watch out, coordinates going" Jack said, while Sam neared the wormhole and passed a piece of paper over.

**2050**

**"**We were pretty sure that they wouldn't give us anything that could help us get out of there. Out of their control and help"

"But they did, so we didn't need to come up with a way to send a message to Teal'c. We just needed to radio him"

"Lucky us, Teal'c never changes his radio channel, so we knew where to contact him"

"How did you get the coordinates?"

"We sent him the coordinates on a piece of paper"

"No, I mean,from the place on which you find Teal'c"

"You are kidding, right?"Sam said, Malcolm nodded no, "We traveled to Sakkara and Chulak enough times to know those addresses back and forth. We also know quite a few of those."

"Define, quite a few"

"300 or 400… maybe more"

"They were very helpful if we wanted to survive. Sometimes we wouldn't have enough time to send the idc back to Earth, so we would skip to another planet first. We needed those coordinates"

"There's no way to forget the places that make or destroyed parts of your life"

"Helloooo… someone's home?" came a voice screaming and then the office door was open and two creamy skinned, brown haired, goddesses entered the room.

"Mom! Dad! Here you are! You need to see the latest invention, it's so incredibly awesome! Ops! Sorry… we will be back later" Then the door was closed and a loud laughter was heard echoing the hall.

"And those were the infamous Irene and Salome" Jack said with a proud grin.


End file.
